The Legend Of One For All
by CALIFORNIA.SMASSSSHHHH
Summary: All Might's legend had been forgotten. Now, his legend would live on in the form of a young boy named Izuku Midoriya. With his trusty wolf companion Geralt and his friends, he will discover the true strength of a hero and what it means to be one. However...dark forces are looming, and Izuku will decide how much he's willing to risk and how much he's willing to lose. (Fantasy AU)
1. The Girl By The River

"Again." Izuku grunted and swung his blade. The other boy sidestepped it easily. "Again. Try harder." The green-haired boy growled and swiped the wooden blade with all his might towards his opponent's legs. His opponent put one foot on the blade's tip, pinning it to the ground. He swung his stick and bopped Izuku on the head.

"You're putting too much throw into your attacks. Too much energy in one blow leaves you open to your opponent."

He tapped Izuku again. "Dead. You would've been fish food if this were a real fight." Izuku sighed and fell backwards to lie on the ground. "Jeez, I've been fighting for hours! When's lunch time, Todoroki?"

A thud was heard and Izuku looked down at his feet. A wrapped object, most likely a sandwich. His eyes sparkled with delight. Todoroki stabbed his blade fiercely into the ground and pulled a matching sandwich out of his belt pouch. "Eat. You have guard duty after this, anyway."

The sigh of happiness Izuku had after he bit into the sandwich became a muffled groan. Guard duty? He'd much rather swim with the tiger sharks down by the Great Sea. "Ugh… yeah. Thanks for the extra training lesson. I think I got a little better." The dual-haired boy looked down at his protégé. "You have a lot more to work on. Your speed, your strategy. It's like watching a pup."

Izuku frowned. "That's easy for you to say! You're the best swordsman in the whole garrison!" Todoroki sighed and blew his bangs away from his nose. "It took work to get to that position. You seem to be more occupied with wolves and your little friends." Izuku frowned again. "Geralt's a good hunting companion." Todoroki jumped at the sudden cry from behind the trees.

A humongous white wolf bounded out of the bushes, bright green mulberry leaves scattering over the grass. Izuku laughed and raised his arms, opening them wide. The wolf jumped into them, and they rolled in a big fluffy heap. Todoroki managed to snatch up Izuku's sandwich before the wolf stepped on it.

"Geralt! Hey, boy! How're you doing?" Izuku laughed as he rubbed Geralt between the ears. Todoroki sniffed as the wolf's shedding sent clouds of fur up into his nostrils. "Oh no. Allergies." Izuku grinned mischievously and lifted Geralt. He held him on his shoulders and yelled. "Better run! This wolf is about to getcha!" Todoroki began to run towards the village as fast as he could, until all that was left was a few clouds of dust that were kicked into the air.

Izuku laughed, catching the sandwich that was dropped from Todoroki's sudden burst. At least Todoroki would finally be off his case. He sighed in relief and continued to eat. Guard duty? That could wait. He had a whole life ahead of him. He was a mere sixteen years old!

He was but a horse-tender until Todoroki offered him a place in the Garrison. He'd been eager to join, but when he learned he'd have to give up being a kid…he hesitated. As he tossed salami to Geralt, he sighed in frustration. He'd have to ditch his old life, friends and fun…and become a cold-blooded warrior.

Izuku shook his head. No use thinking negatively. "C'mon, Geralt. We'll go for a swim in the lake." He jumped up off the grass, sandwich finished. He walked between the oak trees, dappled sunlight painting Geralt's fur as the wolf trotted ahead of him. Izuku shut his eyes as he walked. Perhaps he should just ask Todoroki about life as a guard. Was it rewarding? Or just plain routine, nothing new? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he slammed directly into his wolf.

"Ack-what the?!" He sputtered, patting Geralt on the head. "What is it, boy? Did I-?" Izuku stopped completely. He stared. No wonder his wolf stopped so abruptly. The pair had stopped just above the blackberry bushes, overlooking the Dragon's Lake. The lake shimmered just as he remembered it. But it wasn't the lake that stopped the pair.

A beautiful girl was lounging upon the lake's edge, dipping her legs into the water. A reddish cloak lay on the grass beside her, and a satchel beside that. Izuku had to tear his eyes away from the bare skin on her legs to slowly travel upwards. Slender limbs and torso, soft brown hair cut in a bob, and a softly rounded face. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, mixed with sunlight. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile was gentle as she stared at the fish swimming under the lake's surface. Izuku cursed the fact that she was at a side angle and that he couldn't see her entire face.

Izuku was transfixed. This girl was unearthly. She was an angel. He hadn't seen her around the village. Was she one of the mages that luved up at the Academy? He had no idea. All he knew was that the girl was standing up, revealing more of her long, bare legs – and within seconds he yelped. He tottered forwards and tripped over Geralt, who yipped in annoyance.

He rolled stupidly into the blackberry bushes towards the lake, sharp leaves scratching his tunic, and face planted perfectly right at the edge of the water. He groaned at the painful landing.

"Oh my gosh, are you OK, swordsman?!" A pretty voice yelped. He slowly turned upwards to see her. She grinned at his dumbfounded expression. She was so….close. He could finally identify all of her features.

Her face was beautiful. She had soft skin that shone with the reflection of the water. Her eyes were like dark chocolate, with honey mixed in. Her cheeks were softly brushed with a rosy color, and her teeth were seashells. He was immobilized until she giggled. The sound was captivating.

"Hello? Hello? Earth to you." She bent over and tapped his head. He immediately snapped out of it, probably due to her proximity, and swung upwards, clocking the girl in the forehead with his own.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

She fell back, rubbing her forehead. Izuku recovered from the initial shock and stood up, reaching his hands towards her worriedly. "A-are you OK? I'm so sorry!" He briefly noticed how close he was to touching her shoulders and retracted his hands. The girl stopped rubbing her forehead and grinned. "I'm fine. You're not, though." Izuku was confused until she pointed at his arm. A large gash had opened on his bicep, probably from his fall through the blackberry bushes.

He shrugged. "It's fine. I get hurt all the time." The girl frowned. "Let me look at it." Izuku's face became so red that he could have rivaled Kirishima's fire magic.

"Uh…OK." He sat down at the base of a elm tree, holding out his injured arm. The girl rummaged in her pouch, pulling out bottles of salve and bandages. She went to the lake's edge, dousing her hands with water and rubbing them with soap from her pocket.

She returned moments later, pulling the cork from the bottle on the ground, and poured a good amount of green salve onto her hand. She then carefully rubbed it into the wound. Izuku winced from the sting of the strong medicine, and the girl cringed.

"Sorry. I'm still learning how to apply it." Izuku shook his head and grinned. "You're doing fine. It's just the salve. Thanks." She looked at him gratefully. "My pleasure." She gently wrapped bandages about the gash, neatly biting off the end and tying it off.

Izuku looked at his wound, neatly wrapped and cleaned. "Wow. You're good at this." As he stared at the girl's handiwork, he noticed he looking at his companion. She looked awed. "Whoa. A white wolf? Those are rare." She gently extended a palm, and Izuku was momentarily worried that Geralt would be frightened and snap. But to his relief, Geralt barked and jumped onto the girl, licking her face and wagging his long fluffy tail.

The girl laughed and rolled with the wolf, wrestling with him. When she sat back up, she was dusted with dirt and grass and white fur, but she didn't seem to care. Instead, she giggled and hugged Geralt again, who happily pushed his nose into her shoulder.

"He really like you. He's often not good with strangers." Izuku stated. The girl grinned cheekily. "Maybe I'm just his type." _Maybe you're just mine… _Izuku thought. He then slapped his forehead. No time for silly thoughts.

The girl sat up, sighing in relief. "Does your arm feel better?" Izuku moved his arm experimentally. "Feels great. What'd you use for the medicine?" Izuku took a deep breath. The bandages smelled like herbs, ones that he couldn't identify. The girl grinned at him.

"Cherrywood and Dock. The mages pulp it and we apprentice sorcerers use it for magical purposes. Otherwise, it doubles as a perfect ointment." Izuku had just reached for his canteen and was in the middle of taking a swig. He then proceeded to spit water absolutely everywhere. The girl raised her cloak to avoid the spray.

"Wait; you're a sorceress?!" The girl grins. "Apprentice sorceress." She corrects him. "And I'm not that good. This is just the basics. I haven't mastered a full healing charm yet." Izuku jumped up, suddenly filled with vigor. Geralt looked up curiously from a overhanging ledge.

"Can you show me some?" Izuku said excitedly. The girl grimaced. "I dunno…it's not much." Izuku jumped to the ground in front of her, clapping gloved hands together. "Please? Please?" The girl smiled. "Sure, you great oaf. Sit down."

Izuku obeyed and situated himself at the foot of the elm tree again. The girl took a deep breath and walked quite a distance away. She then spread her arms in bird-like fashion, and called, "Summono!" Izuku heard wind whipping through the air. In mere seconds a large staff flew through the tree branches, gold shining like a diamond in the midday sun.

The girl grabbed the staff and held it aloft. "Aguaforma!" Izuku's eyes became saucers. The water in the lake was now floating. At least half of it. The water began to shape, becoming a long, lithe line, circling the girl in complicated patterns. Her smooth hands carefully molded the liquid, speaking of months of practice. She waved her hands violently for a moment, and the end of the water slug began to take form. Two eyes formed, two long fangs. A wide serpentine hood donned the head. The water had become a humongous serpent.

The serpent gave a gurgling hiss, and dove back into the lake with a resounding splash. The water was expelled with such force that Izuku was now looking at a small tsunami. He could only hold his tunic collar about his ears as the clearing flooded with lake water. As the water finally trailed back into the near-empty lake, Izuku was soaked. He didn't even look at his dripping tunic and sheath, and merely stared open-mouthed at the girl.

The brown haired girl looked so pitiful. She too was soaked to the bone, little vest and belt dripping. She shook wet hair about frantically. "I'm so, so sorry! I told you, I'm not good at this!" She turned away in a flash. "Forgive me, swordsman. I'm not the best magician, see." She was shocked to hear a whoop. "Whoo-hoo! That's the best magic I've seen!" She turned to see the boy clapping his hands wildly, the sound muffled by the soaked gloves. "I mean, the way the snake coiled and hissed…what a amazing skill! I wish I could do that with my sword." Her expression of shock become one of gratitude and happiness.

"Thanks. That means a whole lot, swordsman."

The boy gave her a wide smile. "Don't call me swordsman, please. Izuku Midoriya's the name! Nice to meet you, miss….?"

The girl took a deep breath and extended her fist. "My name is…Ochako. Ochako Uraraka."

Izuku grinned. This girl was something. "Nice to meet you…Ochako Uraraka."

Their fists met with a decisive bump. "C'mon, Ochako! Let's go do something fun." Ochako grabbed her satchel and cloak, Geralt hopping down from the rocks to sit dutifully beside their new friend. "Where?" Izuku struck a pose.

"Adventure."


	2. The White Wolf

Izuku strode purposefully down the long dusty road. "Are we there yet?" A small voice asked from behind him. "Almost. We're going to go back to my mom's for some supplies, and then we can go head off for some fun!" He turned around to see the girl sitting atop Geralt, who was padding faithfully after his owner. "He let you ride him?" Izuku asked incredulously. The girl grinned cheekily and proceeded to show off by laying backwards, her back against Geralt's. "He's so sweet. He's probably the most tame wolf I've ever seen."

Izuku nodded. The girl rolled over, resting her chin on Geralt's neck and folding her arms in front of her face. The motion squished her cheeks so that she looked twice as adorable, and Deku looked away, face burning. "Where did you get him?" Deku sighed and looked back at her. "It's a long story. Are you sure?" She smiled and returned to laying upwards to look at the clouds. " Talk away!"

_The snow was bitterly cold. A twelve-year old Izuku was being pulled in a sled, accompanied by the marching sounds of the big hunting party. The fluffy blanket wrapped around him kept him warm, at least. The air was filled with the sound of swords clanging against steel armor. "Dad? Why are we going farther into the snow than away from it?" His father's face was shadowed, mysterious. "You should have been back at the house. You chose to come with us." Izuku grimaced. True. "We have to find the snow-wolves. The juveniles have become quite bold and have stolen livestock. We cannot have this, or else the village will starve. We've come to chase them off." _

_Izuku clutched his father's shirt. "They have to eat too!" His father finally came into the torchlight, revealing a wizened face, with sharp cheekbones and a fierce expression. "Alas, childish innocence. It's us or them, son. We have families to return to, who have children to feed, who are truly human. They are beasts. Wild things." Izuku frowned and said nothing. His father patted his back. "You will understand in time. For now-!" A long howl was heard, echoing through the icy forest. "Hey." A man called to his father, pointing out into the wood. "They're coming." _

"_Hide, son." Izuku gasped as he was lifted bodily from the ground and was carried quickly amongst the tree trunks. He saw the small sled being dragged along by his father's other hand. "There." His father whispered, and Izuku was shoved into a tree hollow. "Dad! What's going on?!" His father shoved a sheathed dagger into the hole, alongside his son. He shoved the sled up against the tree. "I must help the others. We are under attack. Use this only when necessary. Do not follow me under any circumstances." And with a flurry of snow, his father sped off into the night. _

"_Dad!" Izuku shouted out into the wind. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, shielding his face from the cold. He heard shouts of anger. Wolves barking, snarling. The occasional scream of pain from the animals. He shut his ears to it all. He was overcome with fear. He stopped moving entirely when he heard a snuffling sound. He pulled the blanket down to see a white snow-wolf pup. The pup looked at him curiously. He stared right back. _

_The wolf had such golden eyes. It was captivating. Izuku shrieked in fear when the wolf suddenly climbed right into the hollow. He covered his body with the blanket and reached for the dagger. He pulled it out of its sheath and held it clumsily towards the wolf. "Dad said these things were very dangerous! Cold blooded killers…!" He whispered. He tried to thrust the dagger, but was frozen in fear. The wolf pup stumbled clumsily, right past the dagger and pushed under the blanket. The blanket was pushed up by the wolf's head, and he shook uncontrollably. He prepared for his end. To his surprise, instead of dying, he felt a warm, wet tongue lick his face. He rolled back in shock, and stared at the wolf._

_In the darkness the pup looked grey. It barked and wagged its tail, bending down to a playful position. Izuku extended a tentative hand to the wolf, and prepared to retract it if necessary. The wolf licked his palm crazily, and jumped onto Izuku. The boy yelped as the wolf crawled all over him, licking his face and hands. It never once bit or nipped._

_Izuku began to laugh as the wolf barked and hopped off him to chase its own tail. He loved this wolf already. It was nothing like the men in the village had told stories about. "I'm Izuku. Who are you?" He asked. The wolf barked and wagged its tail. Its coat, a blinding white, shimmered in the dark. "Can I give you a name?" Golden eyes seemed to respond. "Geralt." Izuku tasted the name. It was mysterious, calming. "Geralt!" The wolf barked. It seemed happy. _

_He was almost too late to hear the twig snap. He grabbed the wolf pup in the blanket and wrapped it, shoving it outside onto the sled. He covered the blanket with some furs and retracted his body back into the hole. Perfect timing. "Izuku." Izuku's face became ecstatic. "Dad!" His father smiled in relief and reached into the hole, pulling Izuku into his arms. "Are you hurt?" Izuku put on his best happy face. "I'm way better! Can we go home now?"_

_His father smiled. "The wolves have been chased off. We can return home. Thank you for waiting here like I asked." Izuku nodded and his father placed him onto the sled. Izuku was careful to dodge the lump when he sat down. As his father walked ahead pulling Izuku behind him, he reached a hand down into the blanket. A warm tongue answered back. _

"So that's how you met Geralt!" Ochako said after the story ended. Izuku nodded and rubbed his wolf's head. Ochako frowned. "So wait, what about your dad?" Izuku shouldered his satchel more tightly. "He died. A few days after I found Geralt." Ochako was silent. "I told my mom about Geralt first. She was scared at first, but after she saw his personality, she helped me to take care of him when my dad was out. We decided not to tell him, we were worried about his reaction." Ochako nodded.

"When Geralt had been trained, we agreed on finally introducing him to Father. But the very night we planned to show him, the hunting party returned to tell us that he'd been killed by a bear." Izuku sighed and faced the road. "We never saw him again." Ochako sat up on Geralt, who let out a soft whine. "I'm sorry." Izuku waved a hand. "It's fine." There was silence, until there was a soft sound that erupted from Ochako.

"Your dad…he was one of the village guards?" Izuku nodded, still confused. "I heard about him. At the Lorecraft Academy." Izuku was shocked. "How did you know? I though we poorer folks didn't exist to a bunch of wizards." She pouted. "Don't sell yourselves short! The Academy respects you guys! You guard the place! Your dad was one of those guards. Hizashi Midoriya, right?!" Izuku almost fell over. "He's famous! The head magistrate was his best friend…" She trailed off.

"Sorry. I might be bringing up bad memories…" She looked down. "No! That's great!" She looked back up to see him grinning. "He was a great father. I'm glad he got recognition for his actions." She smiled and saluted. "Hizashi, sir!" Izuku laughed and began to walk with a dignified air. Ochako laughed at his attempt and he turned back with a offended face. "I'm trying, y'know." She giggled, the sound of bells. "_Trying_." He sighed and returned to walking. Although now he was smiling and his face was red. Oh well. He stared ahead. "Oh, hey." A object came into sight on the far hill. Ochako laughed in joy. "Is that the tavern you talked about? Your house?" She pointed to the mushroom-shaped building over the hill. "Yup." Izuku said with a grin. "Now let's move. I'm starved."


	3. The Academy

Izuku pushed the large door open, dust rolling through the air. "Mom? I'm home." Almost immedietely a green-haired woman bolted from behind the counter and flung herself onto him.

"Izuku, baby! I'm so glad you're home!"

Izuku patted his mother's back comfortingly. "Of course. I always do." She grinned and leaned back, holding his face in her hands. "Such a kind boy." He nodded and then called out.

"You can come in now."

Ochako walked hesitantly through the doors of the tavern, taking off her cloak. "Uh…hi." She mumbled at the woman. The woman clapped her hands over her mouth. "Izuku…you brought home a girl!"

She immediately flung herself onto Ochako, hugging her. "Oh, I'm so glad! He wanted to meet a girl so badly!" Izuku flushed and he waved his hands about. "Mom-m!" His mother giggled and released Ochako. "Never mind, dear. I've forgotten my manners! I'm Inko Midoriya, and I bid you welcome to my tavern."

Ochako went into a low bow. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Inko." Inko grasped her by the shoulders. "Now, now. Stand up! I don't deserve all this!" She grabbed Ochako's cloak and lay it over the coat racks.

"Now, I'm sure you're hungry! I'll fetch you a plate! Can I get your assistance, Izuku?" Izuku sprang up. "Sure!" In the kitchen, Inko gave him a smile as he grabbed a large plate. "She's so beautiful. I'm proud of you, son. She's got strong limbs and wide hips, too! Perfect for bearing-!"

Izuku nearly dropped the plate in his haste. "Mom, we're not together like that. I met her today!" His mother stopped instantly. "Oh! My deepest apologies, I thought that you fancied her." Izuku nodded without thinking. "I do." He almost facepalmed. His mother held her hands to her mouth again, eyes glistening. "Oh, my goodness…Izuku!" She sobbed, hugging him. "I'm so happy."

Izuku struggled to smile under her bone crushing hug. "Yup…please…let me go…" His mother leapt back. "Oh, goodness! I just can't believe it! My little boy, in love with such a beautiful girl!" Izuku waved his hands about. "She's right there!" He hissed.

His mother gave him a glance. "Alas, no guts!" Izuku grabbed the plates of food and took off towards Ochako's table. She gave him a cute smile when he set down their food, making him go red. "Thanks, Izuku." He nodded. "N-no problem."

It didn't help that his mother was staring blissfully at the two of them.

Ochako clapped her hands together in the traditional grace. "Thank you for the food!" She then dug her fork into the fare and chewed away. And what a fare it was.

Chicken roasted in a bed of herbs, roasted potatoes with garlic. Green salad with tangy dressing, and a peach cobbler with wild bee honey. Tankards of milk accompanied the food.

Izuku ate, tossing bits of meat to Geralt under the table, who snapped them up eagerly. His mother wiped her hands and patted Izuku on the shoulder. "Todoroki came by, Izuku. He needs you on his station guard in about a hour." Izuku sighed. "Alright. I'll head there after I eat." His mother nodded before disappearing into the kitchens.

Ochako paused before biting into her slice of cobbler. "You're a guard?" Izuku pushed his empty plate away from him. "Yup. And my mentor needs me to take his place. Todoroki. He's head guard of the Garrison." Ochako stuffed the bite into her mouth. "Why?" His fork twirled upon the tabletop. "He's probably been given a mission. He travels a lot."

Ochako made a sympathetic noise. "You must hate it." Izuku looked up in surprise; was he that obvious about it? Ochako smiled at his expression. "I mean, I'd hate it too if I all I could do with my life was stand guard outside the Academy." She tossed a bone to Geralt, who showed off with a midair catch.

Izuku smiled. This girl was a good one. "Yeah…thanks for understanding." Ochako nodded. "No problem." Then she suddenly sat up. "You sub as a guard. For the Garrison, right?" Izuku nodded, confused. "Wait-then you're eligible for the test!" Izuku shook his head and blinked. "Wait…what test?"

Ochako waved her hands about. "Apprentice Garrison guards are eligible to take the M.A.G.I.C tests! It's a lot of hard work and practice, and the test is hard, but if you manage to pass, you'll be accepted into the Academy as a official Guard! You'll take classes and everything!"

Deku sat up so fast he spilled his tankard all over the table. "You mean…into the Lorecraft Academy? Admission?" Ochako nodded. "Training is your own. How much you train determines how well you do." Izuku blinked, his heart suddenly dropping. "Wait…but…that's only for magic and sportsmanship, isn't it? I don't do well in either of those categories."

Ochako waved her hand dismissively. "I bet you're as good with the sword as the Master is, Izuku." Izuku shook his head crazily. "I can't even parry one blow from Todoroki." Ochako gave him a sly grin. "Then practice. Take the test." Izuku sighed. "What good will come out of taking it? Even passing it? Does it mean that I have to live as a guard? For the rest of my _days_?"

Ochako waved her finger in a "No, no," motion. "In fact, you'll be given badge and cloak. A honorary member of the First Academy Guard. You choose your hours, for one." Izuku's eyes widened. "And second, you train with the best of the best. Elite members of the Guard train you in sportsmanship. You can go up in rank from there." His hands curled around the short blade at his waist. He'd be trained…he could show Todoroki exactly how good he could be…

She gave him a big smile. "Even better, that means you go on missions and travel! Adventure, just like you wanted, no?" Izuku jumped up this time, grin jumping across his face. "This sounds amazing! I can't believe it!" Without thinking, he seized Ochako around the waist and spun around. She yelped but then laughed as he set her back down, blush overtaking his face.

"You're welcome. Jeez, it's like you never knew about this stuff." Izuku nodded but then paused. Why hadn't Todoroki told him about this? Why'd he keep it a secret? He pushed it away; he'd get to it another time.

"Oh yeah! If you get in, we can hang out more, too!" Izuku's head whipped up. Ochako grinned. "The girl/boy dorms are on opposite sides of the Academy, but magic and swordsman students all sleep in the same dorm area. I can hang with you during passing periods!"

_Oh_, _hell_ _yes_. Izuku grabbed Geralt this time (the wolf yipped in surprise) and swung _him_ about. _I get to go on adventures, learn swordsmanship, and hang with a hot girl? Wicked! _Of course, Izuku said none of this out loud.

"Alright! I'll go for it! When's the next test?" Ochako put a thumb to her chin. "In March. Ten months from now." Izuku nearly fell over. "So…a ten month training plan?" Ochako nodded. Then she smiled again. "Bailing out?" Izuku clenched his fist.

"No way. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this." He stood up. "I'll do it." Ochako whooped. "That's the spirit, Izuku!" The fire died quickly, however. "Wait…but I don't think Todoroki can train me every day! What am I gonna do on the days when he can't?"

Ochako put her thumb to her lip again. "You'll have to find a way." Izuku ran his hand through his hair. This would be tough. But he wanted a change. Adventure. He wanted it so badly, it hurt.

"I'll find a way." Ochako nodded and grabbed her satchel and cloak. "Goodbye, Mrs. Midoriya! Thank you!" A call of assent was heard from the kitchen. She looked back at Izuku, who looked at her happily.

"I have classes soon. Bye, Izuku. Good luck!" As she turned to leave, Izuku summoned his courage. "Hey-!" She turned, and (wow, the sun reflected off her hair in the greatest way) smiled gently. "Yes?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Can I meet you at the lake after your classes? I always go there…I can meet you there.. if you have time?"

She gave him a grin. "Sure." The door shut with a regretful flourish, but Izuku couldn't be happier. He slumped back down onto his chair, goofy smile spreading across his face. All of his dreams were becoming tangible before his very eyes. The blissful moment was ruined instantly.

"Oh, Izuku…you sly _dog_!"

"MOM! Stop it!"

Geralt's tongue lolled as if to mock him.


	4. The Sword

Izuku swung his sword at the dummy's throat. It was yanked out of his reach in a second. Ochako laughed as she waved her fingers, making the dummy take a master's stance. The soft pink light that appeared whenever she used her magic dusted softly over the grass.

Izuku jumped again, waving his sword strategically this time. As expected, Ochako's dummy jumped back, only for him to close the distance in a well-aimed leap. The sword cut quickly through the dummy's waist, sending it flying. The dummy hit a tree and crumbled.

The last of the dummy disappeared to produce a marble, which Ochako promptly picked up and put into her satchel. "You've been training hard!" She commented. Izuku grabbed the washcloth from his knapsack and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah. I've been going to the local ironsmith. He used to be a swordsman, retired a few years back." Izuku grinned at her. "Thanks for the dummy." She stretched luxuriously. "You're welcome." The sun had long since set on the lake, leaving the clearing illuminated in pale moonlight.

Ochako gave him a warm smile. "Be proud! I'd say you have a good chance at passing this thing." Izuku nodded. "Yeah. I'll finally be able to go on that adventure." He reached up towards the moon, clasping his fingers around its shape. "I'll do it for Dad too."

Ochako let him be. After a period of silence, she grabbed her satchel and snapped her wine-red cloak around her neck. "Curfew, soon. Bye, Izuku." With a soft movement of her cloak, she was gone. Izuku lay back upon the green grass, staring up at the sky, feeling that familiar ache whenever she left him.

She was his best friend now. At least, that's what the nine months he'd spent hanging out with her told him. His hand covered his eyes and a grin spread across his face. Who was he kidding, he was still totally smitten with her. What stopped him from telling the girl already? Maybe it was the fact that he was still a simple swordsman, and she was an apprentice mage.

It wasn't like they could even be together. Why would she want to?

He sighed and sat up. Geralt's golden eyes peered curiously out of the dark. The wolf sat just outside of the sphere of moonlight that reflected upon the grass. His expression seemed to demand answers. "Oh, what do you want me to do, boy?" Izuku said quietly. "She's way out of my league."

He stood up, his breath puffing out in soft clouds. "C'mon, boy. Let's go home." He began to walk down the same dusty path home, Geralt at his heels. Izuku was tired, but happy. His dream was quickly arriving. The test would be hosted in less than a month.

That piece of news only brought worry to his heart. He may have been getting trained…but compared to those with top mentoring…he didn't stand a chance. He'd been trying to convince himself of his efforts…but in the end he was willing to accept that it might not be enough. Some just had a advantage with that silver spoon.

The thought created a bitter taste in his mouth.

_Hey. You._

Izuku shook his head. He must've been imagining things. He continued to walk.

_You! With the green hair! Tiny dude with the wolf!_

Izuku stopped. He had definitely heard the voice that time.

"What? Hello? Who's there?!"

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Such innocence. I'm not physically with you. I'm in your head._

Izuku screamed. Geralt lay on the dirt path and put his paws over his ears. When Izuku had finally regained his composure, he tried thinking his words. It would keep potential onlookers from thinking he was loony.

_You can hear me think? _

_I can hear you think. I can hear what you say, too._

Izuku nearly fell over.

_You weren't listening about five minutes earlier, were you?_

More laughter.

_I'm afraid I was. She is pretty, y'know._

Izuku slapped himself. He had to be dreaming. No way was he hearing this deep voice in his head.

_Who…who are you?_

_I imagine you've heard a lot about me. I am All Might. The greatest swordsman to ever walk the earth. _

Izuku frowned.

_I don't think I've ever heard of you. _

_You haven't?!_

The voice sounded shocked. There was a shuddering breath.

_What year is it? _

_1212._

_Well….that explains a lot. _

Izuku's eyes widened at the implication.

_Why are you talking to me, All Might? Haven't you spoken with anyone else?_

_I felt a connection with you, for some reason. I tried to speak to you and you responded. According to your words, no one has done that in over fifty centuries_.

Izuku swallowed. No way.

_Perhaps I felt that I was meant to find you. But I must ask you now to find me. _

Izuku stopped walking altogether.

_Find you? Where? _

_I am beneath you._

Izuku yelped and jumped back. He wasn't on the dusty path anymore.

He was in a humongous, lightly lit cavern.

The cave was enormous, stalagmites dotting the rocky floor and ceiling. Izuku looked behind him, but Geralt was not there.

_I have to be dreaming._

_You're not._

Izuku's eyes grew humongous as he realized that he wasn't alone in the rocky cavern. A small pedestal shone in the cavern, surrounded by a shallow lake. It stood impertinently in the middle of the room, giving off an amazing aura.

And shoved into the pedestal was one of the most beautiful weapons he had ever seen.

It was a blade, decorations so golden it could have rivaled the sun. The hilt was a curved piece of art, the design resembling vines curling around a pillar. A large jewel adorned the middle of the hilt, and six others surrounded it. The blade was a beauty, pure iron. It was over five feet long and shone like fire.

Izuku walked, mystified, over to the blade. It felt like a magnet, pulling him closer and closer. As he placed his hands on the hilt, he tugged. However, to his surprise it did not budge in the slightest.

_Hey, now. That's my sword you're trying to pull out._

Izuku shrieked as light sprang from the orange gem. It was so bright he shielded his eyes. When he was able to tear his fingers away, his mouth fell open.

A tall, muscular man made of pure light stood in front of him. The man had gold hair, which was shaped like a V. His eyes were shadowed and mysterious, and his blue irises shone brightly. His body was built like a truck, overlaid with regal armor. A beautiful scabbed hung at his waist. The thing that struck Izuku first was the man's big grin.

A book fell upon the ground in front of him, and it flipped open majestically. The picture on the page showed the very man standing in front of Izuku. The title read, "All Might: The Greatest Swordsman." As if to prove the book's point, All Might drew a golden version of the sword from the scabbard at his waist and thrust it into the ground. Despite the lack of its tangibility, a tremendous ringing filled the room.

"This is me! My true form! I am All Might, the greatest swordsman who has ever lived!" He raised a hand. "It is time for me to tell you exactly what this sword is."

He placed a hand upon the hilt of his sword. "It is a crystalline network of power, stored from each of its owners. Each jewel upon this blade holds a power of its own." He touched the biggest gem and it glowed brightly. "When the sword is wielded, the great powers combine, and the sword is filled with amazing power. However, it takes a strong soul to wield such a weapon. One must have faith, courage, kindness, love." All Might's grin grew wider. "You're Izuku Midoriya, correct?"

Izuku began to stammer. "Yes…but…but…why would you bring me down here? This place looks like it's a pretty big secret." All Might moved his hand and gave Izuku a thumbs up.

"It is! I have brought you here because I know now who you are." Izuku's face was now the epitome of confusion. "You are my successor. The one that I have searched for all these years." Izuku really fell over this time. His pants got wet with the water, but he barely felt it.

"M-me? I'm just an apprentice! A trainee! I haven't even gotten to my Guard rank yet!"

All Might's smile grew. "I have watched your efforts. Despite not being the best with the blade, you worked at it for nine long months. Such determination and willpower! I have not seen it in anyone…except you."

Izuku stopped breathing for a second. All Might…thought he had determination? "You proved to me that I was right in choosing you as my successor. You deserve this, more than any other."

All Might leaned his head back, spreading his arms. "My power is yours to inherit, young Midoriya. Do you accept it?"

Izuku's heart swelled. In front of him was an amazing weapon, one that would help him reach the stars. He could be the greatest swordsman of all time…he could go on any crazy adventure that he wanted! He could be one of the greats.

Izuku felt tears spring to his eyes. He'd been working himself to the bone…trying endlessly to fight for something that could end in failure. He thought that he only had two that believed in him. But now…now...the greatest swordsman of all time…was offering him a path to victory. Would he take it…?!

"…yes. I accept!" His words rang throughout the cavern.

As the sound died away, All Might laughed. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! As I expected!" He raised the sword he held, and motioned for Izuku to kneel. Izuku took a knee, and All Might moved the blade to touch each of his shoulders. Blazing warmth erupted from each touch. "One for bravery, another for honor. These are the qualities a knight must have."

Izuku looked up as All Might's eyes shimmered with intelligence. "However, the wielder of this particular blade will require something else. You must use this sword only for good. Never for evil." Izuku nodded. "You need strength, courage, and determination. Care, love, and understanding." He touched the sword to Izuku's shoulder for each trait.

"If you do these things, and stay truthful to your promise, then the sword will unlock its true power. Until then, it will be hard to control. But over time and with hard work, it will be an asset to your future." Izuku choked out a sob.

All Might paused. "What troubles you?" Izuku wiped his eyes. "Nothing, sir. I'm just so happy." All Might grinned at him. "Share that happiness with the world. Be a person that others can look up to."

He motioned for Izuku to stand. "Now…draw it." Izuku walked shakily up to the blade. It shimmered in anticipation.

His fingers curled around the hilt.

He tugged once.

Twice.

On the third try, the blade sprung from the rock pedestal.

And with it came a deluge of color.

Izuku gasped at the sight before him. A rainbow of color rose to the ceiling above him, and beautiful creatures made of pure light spun through the hues. Six figures stood clearly amongst them, holding out their own blades.

Izuku knew what to do. With a mighty roar, he held the blade aloft.

The light shining from it would stay in his memory as long as he lived.

"Now, Izuku….begin your quest!"

Izuku suddenly felt faint. His eyes became droopy and heavy.

Within seconds he let in the dark.

When he awoke, he was startled to see Ochako looking at him, hand over her mouth, and tears in her eyes. "Ochako-?!" He stammered, before she flung her arms around him. "You're awake! Oh, Gods…Izuku! I was so worried!"

Izuku frowned. "I was only gone for a few hours!" Ochako stiffened. She released him and then stared at the ground. "You don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?"

Ochako bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Izuku...you've been asleep for two months."


	5. The Dragon

Izuku stiffened. "What?" He'd finally got a grasp on his surroundings. He was back in the tavern, in his bedroom.

Ochako sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You've been asleep for two months. When I found you, you were asleep on the path to your house. Geralt waited with you all night." Izuku slapped his cheeks with his hands. "Wait...what?!"

"You were asleep! Dead to the world! But…you did have this." She reached over to his bedside table. The sword. Golden and beautiful, just as he'd remembered. It had a red scabbard marked with gold. She gently attached it to his belt. "I don't know where you got this, but it's very nice. Keep hold of it."

So it wasn't a dream.

Izuku was shocked into full wakefulness by her next words. "Izuku, I'm sorry." His eyes snapped to hers, which were dotted with tears. "You missed the exam."

Izuku couldn't say anything after that.

When he was allowed out of bed (his mother was terrified from almost losing him) he walked like a zombie. All that work…that dream. It was dashed by the very thing he'd thought would help him reach it.

Ochako watched his lethargic efforts with worry. She'd apparently been running to the tavern every day to check up on him. The act would have made him blush…if it wasn't for the mark of failure branded on his heart.

Geralt whined as his owner kept going in the same circles as he'd done five minutes earlier. Ochako took a deep breath and coughed to draw Izuku's attention. "Izuku?"

Izuku looked at her, eyes shadowed.

"Let's take a walk." She offered her hand. Izuku looked at it, hesitated, and then grasped it. She led him out the door and down the path into the forest, Geralt trotting faithfully after them. The sunset's light curled around the tree trunks, sending shadows bursting into the very reaches of the wood.

They walked until the Dragon's Lake appeared in view. When they were there, Ochako sat Izuku down. He pulled his scabbard off his waist and tossed it aside. He was still mopey, eyes downcast and body shaking. He covered his face with his hands, small sobs echoing from within. Ochako smiled gently. She knelt before her friend, reaching for the hands that covered his face.

As she gently pried them away, she wiped away the small tears that had collected on his cheeks. "Don't cry. You tried so hard! Even though you didn't make it, you were willing to try everything to do so. That courage alone deserves admiration! It got mine." Izuku's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

She grinned at his expression and wrapped her arms around him. "You're my friend, Izuku. And I know that you won't give up until you get into that Academy. So what do you say?" Izuku bit his lip.

She was right. He had the sword and the will to use it, just like All Might had said. So what if he had to wait another ten months? When that test came, he'd be ready for it. He'd pass it with the power he'd inherited.

Almost instantly the peace was shattered. A humongous clatter shook the sky, and Ochako jumped away from Deku and looked around frantically. "What's going on?!" Izuku scrabbled for his scabbard, which he'd laid upon the grass.

To his shock, the sun was blocked out. But it wasn't an eclipse.

A humongous red dragon soared gracefully above them, black patterns along its wings glinting menacingly in the dying light. Its powerful limbs moved as if it was climbing into the sky, long spiked tail whipping behind it. It was in a fury.

The dragon roared furiously, blowing a huge spout of flame onto the trees below. The trees became torches, the blaze spreading like wildfire. Izuku snapped out of his shock as Ochako shouted. "Run! Run, now!"

The trio shot into the trees, feet pounding against the dirt. Geralt ran right behind Ochako, springing between her legs and lifting her onto his back in one solid movement. She gasped in surprise but clutched his fur anyway.

She extended her hand, and Izuku clutched it. In a second he was in front, clutching the fluffy neck-fur. Ochako wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into Izuku's back. At this point the flames were chasing them, fire reflecting in their terrified eyes. The dragon's roars followed them, growing fiercer with every blast of flame.

Geralt skidded to a halt, and Ochako gasped. The fire had spread too quickly, blocking their path. The open path in front of them was now a bonfire, the orange blaze turning the night sky red. Geralt, Izuku, and Ochako were forced to turn around. As they continued their mad dash for safety, Izuku spoke to Ochako.

"What's a dragon doing here?! I thought they only lived in the Forgotten Real-!" His words were cut off as Geralt jumped to avoid burning branches. "That's where it should be!" Izuku put a arm to his nose, the smoke was nearly unbearable.

"Why would it be here? Did it say anything in those schoolbooks of yours?!" Ochako nodded into his back.

"Dragons are rare, even in the Forgotten Realm! They're immensely powerful, and there's a bunch of species. They only willingly leave their lands when there's a huge amount of magical power. They feed off that!" Izuku shook his head. He looked to the sword at his waist. "Ochako! We need to go back to the lake!"

Ochako looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Are you going crazy?! We'll die!" Deku shook his head, clutching the white fur beneath him harder. "It's the only way to escape the fire. And I have what it wants." Ochako nearly fell off Geralt in her shock. "You WHAT?!"

Izuku lowered his mouth to Geralt's ear. "Go to the lake! Take the high road!" Obediently, Geralt skidded in a slide, sending earth and grass flying about. He raced back up the hill, towards the distant shine of the pool. Ochako screamed so suddenly that Izuku almost fell off this time.

When he turned he almost did too.

The dragon had lowered so that it was right behind them. Gliding just above the foliage, it roared furiously. Its massive jaw opened and smoke rose from inside. "Izuku! Duck!" Ochako roared. She looked terrified. Izuku's eyes were streaming from the smoke, but he nodded and clutched Geralt's chest, his head bumping against the wolf's.

Ochako waved her staff. "Defeimius!" Instantly a large, translucent light shield formed in midair, surrounding the three. Almost immedietely afterwards the dragon spat molten flame. The flames shot down and bounced off the shield, burning its surface.

Ochako grit her teeth. A shield of this size would require mana she didn't have. The shield was beginning to crack, and if it did, they would all die. She had no choice; she would protect her friends. Ochako raised her hands to support the shield physically, but she wasn't expecting such pain.

"Aaaaahhhh!" A scream echoed from Ochako. Izuku snapped his head up and looked behind him. "What's wrong?!" What he saw made his heart nearly stop.

Ochako's gloves had burned away due to the heat, leaving blistering and bloody burns along her palms. She began whimpering, burying her face into his shoulder. Tears cut trails through the ash on her face.

"What did you do?!" Izuku shielded his face as Geralt made a hard left to dodge the balls of flame that smashed into the foliage. Ochako clutched the back of his vest, getting her words out through gritted teeth.

"I had no choice…the shield was breaking! It was fireproof..! What kind of dragon's magic can override a Unbreakable spell…?!" She gasped out. Izuku reached behind his back and clutched her wrist like a lifeline. "You'll be fine! I'll take care of this!"

Of course, if he _knew _how to.

Izuku held Ochako's legs to his sides, gritting his teeth. If Geralt had followed his orders-they'd be just about…there! The familiar ledge was in his sights. It would be a hard fall-but they would escape the flames. The dragon was swooping down, claws outstretched. It was do or die.

"Ochako…hold on!"

Ochako buried her face deeper into his shoulder blades.

And then they jumped.

Geralt soared into empty space, Izuku clutching his neck and Ochako wrapping her arms around Izuku's waist. There was a period of weightlessness as the dragon swooped in for the kill.

Its claws missed by inches.

With a humongous splash the trio plummeted into the lake.

The dragon had disappeared.

The water was ink and black, filled with ash. Izuku scrabbled blindly through the water, reaching for Ochako. When he felt her leg, he grabbed it and continued to look for her arm. When he located it, he grabbed her forearm, clutching her body to his chest. He looked about frantically for Geralt, but to his surprise, he felt Geralt's teeth seize his collar, pulling them upwards.

As they broke the surface, Izuku coughed wildly. He held Ochako against him, she wasn't moving. As he put his head to her heart, he could still heat that steady beat. She was alive. Unconscious, but alive.

As the sodden wolf dragged his master and their friend onto the dirt, it slumped to the ground, exhausted. Izuku moved Ochako gently to the ground. As he wrapped her cloak around her injured hands, he heard a low, menacing snarl.

The dragon had not left after all.

It stood in all its majesty, perched upon a huge rock. Izuku could now identify all of its features.

A massive head, with horns like a demon. Fire-colored scales that reflected with the blaze around the lake. Two huge green eyes stared at Izuku, and wicked looking fangs jutted out from a massive jaw. It's cream-colored underbelly led to two enormous curled wings that blotted out the moon. Muscled legs and forearms kept the dragon on the ground. Black claws over nine feet long were buried in the rock.

Izuku stared at the beast, which hissed at him. It stepped into the lake, and began to run. It wanted the sword. There was nowhere to run anymore. Izuku's eyes narrowed. This dragon had viciously attacked them…injured his best friend!

_That's right. Use it._

Izuku stopped. Time seemed to stop.

_You're still here, All Might?!_

_I waited until the time was right. Now…stand up, Izuku Midoriya! Fulfill your promise now, and again!_

Izuku's gloved hand went to his hilt before he could think. He yanked.

The sword came free in a whirlwind of light.

Izuku roared as he ran at the dragon, legs crashing through the lake water, sword held aloft. The blade began to blaze with golden light. The dragon's mouth opened, fire blazing in between its fangs. They were forty feet from each other…thirty…twenty….ten.

One. The light now surrounding Izuku's sword was almost blinding.

_Stab it into the water! Now!_

Izuku slammed the sword into the water as hard as he could.

The lake literally exploded.

Huge tendrils of golden light struck trails through the waves, rushing at the dragon. The tendrils slowly shaped until they looked like wolves, and their bodies took shape as they ran, howling, towards the dragon.

The wolves jumped as one, flying like arrows, straight across the dragon's face.

It roared in pain, stumbling back, wings covering its face. When it was able to recover, the wings fell back.

The snout of the beast was covered in five long cuts, which were bleeding. It roared once, and then took to the air, fierce wind whipping the burning foliage. Slowly but surely, the flames began to die down, leaving the forest blackened and charred.

Ochako had managed to wake, the roar of the beast cutting into her very being. "Mmf...Izuku?" She sat up on her forearms, favoring her hands.

What she saw made her mouth drop open.

Izuku stood, back to her, his new sword in hand. The light of the rising sun surrounded him, shining through the trees, making him look…cool. The craziest thing was that he wasn't alone. A large armored man, seemingly made of light, stood with him. The golden aura around him seemed to curl around Izuku, almost as if it was accepting him. Izuku's body shook with his heavy breaths, but he stood up anyway.

Ochako rubbed her eyes and looked back at Izuku.

It was just a boy, and a sword, standing in the lake. She must've been seeing things.

Seconds later she yelled as Izuku toppled over, unconscious.


	6. The Master

Izuku opened his eyes in a blur. Two times this week! He really had to get out more…

No, that wasn't it. He'd fought a dragon. A dragon! With the sword…All Might. He'd appeared to assist Izuku! But….what happened after that? He'd….fallen asleep?...

"Izuku!" Ochako's worried voice cut into his head. His eyesight slowly adjusted to bring a wobbly picture of Ochako into focus. She gave a breath of relief and wrapped her arms around him. "Idiot! Stop being reckless and falling asleep! It's so worrying!" Izuku's confusion turned to a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." She gave a sniffle and nodded into his shoulder. Izuku felt a warm tongue roll up the length of his cheek. Geralt nuzzled sooty fur into his face, but he didn't care. "Oh-Ochako!" He mumbled, reaching for her hands. "Let me handle that! Just tell me what to do with the salve." Ochako smiled, nodded and began to speak.

She never finished her sentence. She just stared, openmouthed, and went into a bow.

Izuku turned around.

A huge white stallion, hooves digging into the dirt. Blue reins shone, and a bridle caught the sunlight. There was a man on the back of the horse. He wore a long cloak, and a staff was at his hip. The thing that stood out about the guy was the odd necklace he wore. It was a medallion shaped like a hawk.

Ochako ruined Izuku's analysis by shoving his head down in a bow. The man waved his hand, laughing. "No need, Ochako." Ochako stood up, dragging Izuku's green mane with her under her arm. "Head Magistrate Maelstrom? What are you doing here?"

Izuku nearly fell over again. "You're the head magistrate? Of the whole Lorecraft council?!" Ochako facepalmed at his tone. The head magistrate laughed. "Yes. In fact, I must ask you something. What is your name, boy?" Izuku got a wicked pinch from Ochako; that made him get the memo quick enough.

He took a deep breath, not knowing exactly what to do, but doing do anyway. He bowed to one knee, sword at his feet. "I am Izuku Midoriya. I live in the tavern up on Fir's Hill." Ochako and the Magistrate looked taken aback at his humble display. "I see." Maelstrom murmured.

"I saw what you did. I was racing through the blaze, trying to locate the dragon that came into our lands. I was summoned to the forest to stop the dragon and repel it. And who should I see, but one of my students, a boy, and a wolf running away from the great beast!" He laughed. "You all have some guts, let me tell you!"

Ochako looked terrified. "Y-y-you saw us?!" Maelstrom waved a hand dismissively. "The matter of not attempting magic outside of school is irrelevant here. You used it for self-defense. That is fine." He gave her a warm smile. "That shield was impressive. Those wounds, however…."

He drew his staff majestically, and held it to Ochako's hands, which she'd hidden behind her back. "Regelsis." Ochako gave a smile of relief as a soft blue light curled around her hands. Izuku watched wide-eyed as the burns on her hands disappeared one by one.

Ochako rubbed her hands together, savoring the sensation once again. "Thank You, Master." Izuku looked at her and then at Maelstrom. He grinned. "Mr. Midoriya. Your courage shocked me. You stood face to face with a Red Demon! That species is the most dangerous, you know! Your swordsmanship was unbelievable. What type of sword is that, may I ask?"

Don't say anything that could give it away.

Izuku shook. He took a deep breath and then smiled. "It's my late grandfather's. He wore it in the war." Maelstrom's eyes twinkled. "It must be a great weapon indeed. Such skill with it, however, must be acknowledged." Maelstrom got off his horse and gave Izuku a bow. "I have seen enough. I would like to offer you a place at our Academy."

Izuku stopped breathing. He stared wide-eyed at the mage. "W-what?" Maelstrom looked up and smiled. "It would be a sin to let your talent go untapped. The exam was held two months ago, indeed. But I have the feeling that for you, we can make an exception." Izuku shook his head and stared again. "WHAT?!"

"You got in! Just like you wanted!" Ochako cheered, jumping up and down. Izuku stopped talking altogether. Instead, he clasped his hands to his face. A stifled sob was heard. "Yes...Yes...YES!"

Izuku laughed. A long and happy thing, elated and joyous. He whooped, swinging his scabbard around in the truest form of happiness. Maelstrom didn't have the faintest idea why the boy would be so happy to join a school, but he smiled anyway. The boy looked happy. That was what he hoped for.

His smile grew bigger as Izuku grabbed Ochako by the hand and spun her about. She yelped as he spun like a top. Of course, the wolf had to be right below his feet.

Izuku yelped as he tripped, falling backwards onto the grass, Ochako falling on him. There was an awkward silence as the two looked into each other's eyes. Ochako was the first to break the pregnant pause, waving her hands about in utter embarrassment and rolling off Izuku like a log.

"Sorry! That was awkward! I should have kept my balance!" Izuku had the most angelic expression on his face as he lay out on the ground like a pancake. The altercation ended when Maelstrom laughed. "It seems like you two are close." Ochako waved her hands about crazily, her face going pink. "No! No! Not like that! We're...um…we're-!" Maelstrom cut off her car-crash of a explanation.

"No need. I understand. In that case, I would like you to take him under your wing at the Academy. Show him the ropes." Ochako nodded and bowed. "I won't fail you, Master." Maelstrom grinned. "I know you won't." He turned to his horse and hopped into the saddle.

"I shall send you a letter at sundown with Talon. Please send it back, signed by your guardian. And with that-!" The horse neither, bucking into the air. "I hope to see you tomorrow, Izuku Midoriya!" The horse took off, blindingly white against the charred forest.

Izuku clutched his scabbard to his chest as he stared after the master. "Talon..?" He murmured. Ochako gave him a smile. "You'll see." Izuku nodded and got up. "I can't believe it…I got in. I got in without even meaning to." Ochako grabbed his hand. "You got in because the gods knew you deserved it! And right they are!"

Izuku smiled at her. "Thanks." Ochako looked at him in confusion. "For what?" Izuku grinned. "I'll tell you someday." Ochako pouted, but that only made her look cuter. "Hmpf. Tell me now!" Izuku laughed and took off running. "Nope!" Ochako took off in a sprint after him. "Izuku! Get back here and tell me!" Geralt ran after the pair, his joyous howls rising into the early afternoon light.

"Can you feel it?" The boy's fingers tapped against his chair. "The new power emanating from the West." The beast snarled a response. "I can feel it, Master." The fingers stopped tapping, and red eyes glowed malevolently. "Get me that source. If you bring it back to me…I will grant you what you have wanted." The wolf-man grinned. "Of course."

As he turned to leave, the boy stood, long cloak waving. The black tribal tattoos along his limbs glinted. "If you find anyone with it…you know what to do." The wolf smiled, a sick grin spreading across his muzzle. "My pleasure." With a spray of dust, the wolf vaulted away, out and over the balcony.

The boy got up, and followed the wolf. He stood on the balcony, looking out over the stormy sky and the land below. "Such power." The grin spreading across his face was nothing short of terrifying. "I shall enjoy my revenge."


	7. The Hawk

When Izuku had returned home, his mother had been hysterical. (The soot and ash covering all three of them was almost unbelievable). She wouldn't let him go change until he'd let her hug him for over thirty minutes (to his chagrin, Ochako thought it was hilarious).

After the embarrassment had subsided, he and Ochako had finally been able to take baths(Geralt had accompanied him in his). Once he'd finished, he and Ochako took the time to tell his mother about his admittance and the dragon adventure.

"You stopped a dragon? Single-handed?!" His mother clapped her hand to her mouth. Izuku initially worried that she would not allow him to go to the Academy. But he was wrong. Her shock became a smile and she stroked Izuku's head. "…so much like your father." She murmured.

Izuku smiled a little and leaned into his mother's palm. "Thanks, Mom." Inko stood up. "Well, if you're going to start living at this school, you're going to need your things." With that she bolted up towards his room.

Izuku sat silently at the table, brooding over his plate of potatoes. Geralt lolled at his feet, waiting patiently for a spare drop of fare. Ochako paused between a bite of vegetables. "What's eating you? I thought you were excited to be admitted!" Izuku nodded. "I am…but I have no idea who I'm gonna get as a mentor! What if it's-!" He gulped. "...an alien…?"

He muttered dramatically. Ochako burst out laughing. "What?! No, silly! There's no aliens at the Academy! Well…actually…" She smiled at his scared expression and mimicked his words from earlier. "_You'll_ _see_." He scoffed. "I made it sound more mysterious."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ochako grinned suddenly and threw her plate of food. In seconds the food was on Izuku's head. Tomato puree rolled his cheek. His eyes narrowed and a grin spread across his face.

"Food FIGHT!" They yelled simultaneously.

Ochako leaped over the table, grabbing rolls of bread and throwing them strategically at Izuku's legs. He dodged and threw his prize chicken leg at her shoulder. Geralt seized his chance and snatched the leg in midair, saving Ochako. She grinned at the wolf and then at Izuku. "Ooh…he likes me more than you…" She cooed.

_Ah, how wrong you are._ Izuku thought as he chucked a carrot.

The fun was interrupted by a terrified screech from upstairs.

Izuku dropped everything and went for the stairs, Ochako and Geralt in tow. When he shoved his door open, it was chaos. His mother had clutched his wooden shield and was waving it frantically. The thing she was waving it at?

On his lamp, a huge hawk was screeching as Inko swatted at it with the shield. Feathers flew everywhere and Geralt began to bark loudly at the small thing seemingly trying to attack Inko. The bird was startled by the new noise. In an act of self defense it flew, talons pricked, at his mother. Inko raised the shield out of instinct and the bird's talons sunk deep into the wood.

Problem was, it couldn't get them out.

Inko lost it and began waving the shield about crazily, screaming as she did so. The poor bird and shield became a blur, even worse was when she lost it completely and flung the bird-shield into the bedroom mirror.

Izuku had to hold his mother's arms and hold her back while Ochako attempted to free the bird from the shield. The bird struggled feebly as Ochako slowly pried its talons away from the wood. Inko shrieked and grabbed a frying pan from the nearby shelf.

"Ack! It's still moving! Quick, we need to end it! It was so vicious, I think it might have rabies-!"

"Mom! NO!" Izuku yelled as Ochako gently lifted the hawk onto her arm. "Sorry, Mrs. Midoriya. We forgot to tell you about the master sending his permission form!" She held up the bird, which held out its leg. A small blue pouch was attached to its leg with gold string.

Izuku reached out tentatively to the hawk. It sniffed his fingers and then buried its head in Izuku's palm. His mother watched, pan still held aloft and trembling. "See, Mom? Friendly." He murmured, taking the pouch off.

He opened it and pulled out a small scroll. Inko and Ochako peered over his shoulders (Inko still avoided the hawk's feathers). The scroll was marked with a regal seal and signed by the Master.

_Good evening, Ms. Inko Midoriya. I have written to politely ask that you would allow your son, Izuku, to begin attending Lorecraft Academy. If you wish for him to attend, he will need these items._

A list was attached to the note, and Inko handed it to Izuku.

_My apologies for sending a hawk so unexpectedly. I should have informed your son or my student to tell you. However, rest assured that Talon wouldn't hurt a fly! _

Inko took a moment to glare at "Talon", who pruned his feathers nonchalantly.

_If you wish for him not to attend, send Talon away without the note. If you do allow him to attend, marvelous! Please sign at the bottom and send Talon with the pouch. I have seen his skill firsthand and I am glad he will be coming to the Academy. Thank you, Ms. Inko, and have a good night. _

_~ With much vigor, Harry Maelstrom, Master Of Magic Arts, Of The First Magecraft Council_

Inko took the paper and read it over again. Then she smiled. "He sounds very bright. Polite, too!" She grabbed a feather pen from the desk and carefully signed her name at the bottom of the letter. She handed it to Izuku, who signed it too.

To their amazement, the words began to glow a bright green and sealed the note closed, a large wax seal forming over the closed end. Izuku gently placed the note into the pouch, which he then tied to Talon's leg. Talon hopped to the window and spread his wings. Within seconds he flew off into the afternoon sky.

Inko grabbed her son's shoulders. "Izuku. I am putting a lot of trust in you. I know you want to be in the Guard, just like your father. But listen. Living on your own terms term is not easy. You will not be able to visit as often, and I will not be there to give you advice, so seek it yourself. Follow your heart" Izuku nodded and she kissed his forehead.

"I love you, son." Izuku wrapped his arms around his mother, gritting his teeth as a soft sniffle erupted from his nose. "I love you too, Mom." Ochako watched the scene silently, wiping away a tear of her own. She would miss Ms. Inko dearly. Funny…she'd only known her for two days…but the woman reminded her of her own mother.

Soon, there was a large bag, packed and ready. Inko had checked off everything on the list with Izuku, to his embarrassment. "Shoes?" Izuku held up his feet. "Toothbrush?" Izuku held up a bag. "Clean underwear?" Inko said with a tearful grin. "Moo-om!" Izuku whined. Inko rubbed Geralt's head as she laughed. "Geralt, you and Ochako had better take care of my boy. He's so sensitive and charming he'll get into trouble."

Ochako burst into laughter, even Geralt rolled over, tongue lolling onto the wooden floorboards. Izuku glared at the pair; they were no help. Inko lifted the big pack onto Izuku's shoulders and patted it. "I'm proud of you, son. You earned this, fair and square, alright?"

Izuku smiled at her. "Thanks." She gave him a light shove towards the door. "Go get that dream of yours, before I change my mind!" Izuku grinned and vaulted onto the path, running as fast as he could towards the distant castle. Ochako ran out after him, with Geralt close behind.

His adventure was just beginning.


	8. The Teacher

Izuku walked along the dirt path, whistling an old tune. He was so excited he could barely contain his joy. Going to the best magic and swordsman school in all of the Westlands? That was far more than he could have dreamed of.

_You've done well._

Izuku froze, nearly tripping. He often forgot about All Might actually living in his sword. "You good, Izuku?" Izuku flipped about to see his best friend, Ochako Uraraka. She was riding atop Geralt, staring at him with worry. Izuku shook his head to reassure her. "No, I'm good. Miles to go!"

He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword as he turned back to look ahead at the huge castle. The castle that would be his new home. The castle where he would learn how to succeed All Might.

_That's right. When you are there, they will teach you many things. Those things may be hard at times; you'll have to work far harder than anyone else to keep up._

Izuku nodded at the crimson scabbard.

_I'll do it, All Might. I'll make you proud!_

"Izuku."

_No matter how long it takes…_

"Izuku!"

_I swear. I'll be the next greatest adventurer…the best swordsman there is!_

"Izuku! You're gonna walk into the-!"

Izuku slammed right into the oaken gate. He slammed into the brass knocker at full force, falling backwards into the dirt. They'd made it to the great castle already?

As the great gates shook with the impact, Izuku stared up at the great castle. Tall towers stood majestically above them, hundreds of feet in the sky. Battlements hundreds of feet long stretched above grey, thick walls. The gates were bound with iron and gold, taller than a troll.

Izuku gulped. Maybe he'd gotten too big for his britches; this place was intimidating!

Ochako jumped off Geralt, and raised her staff. The end began to shine and glow, and wind began to swirl around her. Geralt jumped back in surprise. Ochako opened her mouth, her red cloak flying behind her.

"Projectile Sigil!"

Ochako waved her staff in a quick motion, and a small fox came into being. Made of pink light, the fox flew high into the air, clearing the battlements.

Within seconds a helmeted head popped over the battlements, peering down at the trio. The fox sat upon the person's shoulder. Ochako waved her hands, and the head nodded. The person turned towards the opposite battlement and shouted something. The gate opened with a flourish, the wood creaking thunderously.

And there in front of his eyes, was a humongous courtyard, full of students running about. Kids his age.

And absolutely all of them were staring at the trio, mouths agape and eyes wide.

"Whoa! Who's that?"

"Some new kid. What's that huge wolf doing with him?"

"Weird! A new kid hanging out with Uraraka?!"

"What's the wolf's name?"

Izuku began to sweat profusely under the prying questions from all around. Ochako stood, somehow completely unaffected, or so Izuku thought until he saw her legs tremble. Geralt whimpered and slid under Ochako's red cloak, hiding everything except his fluffy tail. Izuku's nerves kicked in full force and he jumped behind Ochako, hugging her shoulders in an attempt to hide.

Ochako took a deep breath and began to walk, Izuku stumbling behind her, and literally dragging Geralt, who had completely given up on the idea of walking and instead bit the end of the cloak, allowing himself to be dragged across the courtyard and into the tower.

The stares continued to follow them.

As Ochako walked Deku into the Tower, she stopped. Izuku promptly slammed into her, falling backwards with a yelp. Geralt finally let go of Ochako's cloak, seeing that they were no longer the center of attention.

Ochako turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "Can you guys keep your cools for more than ten seconds?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head, mumbling. "Yeah! It's just; I've never seen so many students before!"

Ochako sighed. "Well, enough of that. You'll be in a class with them for the next hour!" Izuku shuddered until Ochako gave him a affectionate nudge with her cheek, making every single thought of worry in his head evaporate into smoke.

"I'll be with you. I'll show you how your classes will work and how the teachers want you to behave. First of all-!" She pointed to Geralt. "I'm afraid he's gotta stay in the dorms." Izuku nodded and placed a hand on Geralt's huge head. "Sorry, boy. But you heard her." He sat up. "Where is the boy's dorms?" Ochako pointed up. "Third floor, on the right."

Izuku patted Geralt. "Third floor. On the right." Geralt immediately sat up, and began to run up the corridor towards the dorms. Ochako smiled after the white tail. "He's a great friend." Izuku nodded. "Yeah…I don't know what I would do without him."

Ochako clapped her hands together, as a loud ringing rang throughout the room. "It's time for class." Izuku hoisted his backpack on his shoulder. "Which classes do we have?" Ochako took out a long scroll of parchment. "History Of Magic, Astronomy, World Exploration, Creature Ed, Indigenous Species, and M.A.G.I.C."

Izuku shoved his cheek against Ochako's to get a better view. "I was gonna ask, what does M.A.G.I.C stand for?" Ochako stepped back. "Magical Association of Gifted Intellectual Children." Izuku cocked his head in confusion. "I thought I would be trained in swordsmanship."

Ochako rolled up the parchment, grinning at him. "Yup. That's the one class we won't have together." Izuku shook. "I'll be alone! What will I do? I don't know how this place works!" Ochako laughed. "You'll be fine. You'll be trained by the best. They'll tell you how to roll."

Izuku put a finger to his mouth, mumbling. "But…OK…if I spend time listening to them…" Ochako sighed and whacked Izuku with her notebook. He yelped and sat up, rubbing his hand. "Earth to you. We'll be late!" Izuku stammered, grasping his backpack tighter. "Oh. Right!"

When they reached the classroom (WHY did this place have to be so huge? His legs felt like lead!) Izuku was stunned. He'd never been in a classroom, much less with all these students. Everyone was talking, sitting on desks, writing with pencils, laughing.

Ochako sat him next to her at a large mahogany desk. Apparently they fit a pair of students. Ooh, close proximity. Izuku grinned inwardly. Score!

"Alright. Stop talking and take your seats."

Almost immediately everyone stopped. The man who just walked in could be classified as a wild creature. Messy, flowing black hair flowed down his back, and a scar curled under his right eye. His eyes were droopy and black, and his robe looked oddly like bandages, that curled around his neck like a bunch of grey pythons. His skin was pale and sickly-looking. Izuku worried that he would faint from sleep loss right then and there.

Ochako passed him a piece of parchment. Izuku looked over the neat writing. "Be careful. That's Mr. Aizawa, our history teacher! He's really strict! You'd be best if you listened to him today. Answer any questions he asks!" Izuku passed it back to her. "OK."

Mr. Aizawa raised a hand to the class. "Today I will be telling you about the lands that litter the West and East." He placed a large projector on the wall. As the machine hummed to life, a map appeared on the wall. It showed a large amount of land, but two continents in particular were connected.

The bandages around Aizawa's neck stood up and began to twirl, almost like snakes. "We are here, in Illyria. The home of explorers." Izuku gasped. So Aizawa used magic to teach?! This was amazing! "And here…" The bandage rolled to the adjacent continent, a huge jagged piece of land nearest the sea.

"These are the magical lands of Daemon." Izuku immediately grasped a piece of parchment and began to scribble madly. It probably would be best to jot this stuff down, seeing as how this was his first time in a educational environment. He definitely wanted to do his best…

Until _he _stood up.

"Aizawa-sensei! I'm afraid the continent you are pointing at is Erera, not Daemon." Izuku swung his head to the side to see a blue-haired young man shoot his hand into the air. He waved it about crazily, robotically.

"For a school of this caliber, if mere students are able to correct their far more advanced professors, then-!" The boy immedietely bowed curtly. "Apologies."

That sudden cutoff was due to a bone-chilling glare from Mr. Aizawa.

"If we are done interrupting the lesson…sigh…_this _is Daemon." Aizawa correctly moved the bandage over to a huge piece of land, just outside the borderlands of IIlyria. "Does anyone want to tell us about Daemon?"

Izuku shook with fear. If the guy picked him, what would he say? He was saved from that line of thought as Ochako sat up, trademark red cloak flowing behind her. "Daemon is a large continent to the east. It's full of rocky mountains and treacherous landscapes. Creatures of fearsome strength and appearance reside there."

Aizawa raised his eyebrows. "You've studied this well, Uraraka."

Uraraka blushed and sat down. "It was just stuff I've read in the books…" She pulled her red cloak collar about her mouth. "You owe me." She whispered in Izuku's direction. "That was embarrassing."

No…Izuku thought. That was beautiful.

"Ugh, class pet."

"Hate those kinda students."

"Grade-grubbing peasant girl. She didn't even deserve to get in here…"

Izuku's head whipped around towards a group of students. Two girls and one boy.

One girl had odd bangs, so long they hung over her face. The other girl had curly hair, and sharp teeth. The boy was tall, blond, and groomed.

However, the look on his mug was much too hideous.

_That boy. Don't trust him. He seems like he has far ulterior motives, Midoriya._

Izuku glared at him. He simply stared back, with an odd smile.

Izuku looked over at Ochako, who was scribbling on her parchment. She looked sad now, her pencil barely moving over the surface.

Izuku summoned all his courage and placed a hand on her head, ruffling the brown locks.

She looked up in surprise, and Izuku noted tears in the corners of her eyes. He grinned and poked her cheek. "C'mon. You're way smarter than those idiots." He whispered. Ochako gave a watery chuckle. "Yeah."

For the rest of class, the pair took notes diligently.

When the class ended, Ochako and him walked to the next class, Astronomy. Their teacher was Ectoplasm, a large man wearing a heavy cloak and a frightening mask.

World Exploration was …interesting. Well, more like the teacher was. Midnight, a buxom woman with black hair, wearing quite a unique outfit. She was eager to teach them the places of the world…with her own body as a map. That was so surprising that Izuku shrieked and fell off his chair.

_By goodness, I'll have to bleach my eyes after all this. This is a teenager-based environment…right? _All Might had muttered.

Everyone else had looked on with dull acceptance.

Creature Ed. Was by far Izuku's favorite. The class was able to visit a unicorn's forest, where they were able to interact with a small herd. (All the unicorns had crowded around Ochako, Izuku couldn't blame them, heck, he wanted to be them). The animals had such a grace about them, he couldn't help but be shocked speechless.

Indigenous Species was interesting. Izuku had no idea that people could be born looking like animals. But apparently, they could. However, he learned that such a creature was not usually born of normal means. It was often a use of magic.

For the next class-!

"Wait…where are you going?!" Izuku said as he stopped in the doorway.

_Off to date someone who's not you?_

When he made sure she hadn't turned around yet, he batted at the sword with his fist.

Ochako looked back at him, grinning.

"This is all you. Go get that training on!"

Izuku shuddered as she walked off.

"Right…this is swordsmanship. I've got to do this all by myself. All by myself…"

Izuku slapped his face.

"No! I got this! First day, and it hasn't been all that bad! C'mon!"

_That's right. Don't give in! _

Izuku grinned as he placed a hand against the hilt of the blade.

_I won'_t. He descended the steps into the dark, musty corridor.

The light hit his face like a battering ram.

It was a large area, built with wood flooring. In the middle of the room was a huge arena, a huge circle in the wood. The arena was equipped with shelves of weapons. In the middle of the arena stood about ten students, and his teacher.

Woah. His teacher! He looked so…familiar…

Izuku's mouth dropped. It was Todoroki. But he looked different. This Todoroki was tall and elegant, with a cloak of royal blue, trimmed with gold. His scar stood out on his face, darkened with time. As he lay eyes on Izuku, his eyes widened.

"You're-?"

"You-!"

They both pointed at one another.

"_You're_ the one they're all talking about?!"

"_You're_ my teacher?!"


	9. The Lesson

Izuku stammered as he stared at Todoroki, who stared back.

"You-?! What are you doing here! You said you couldn't go to the Garriso-!"

Todoroki grasped the hem of Izuku's vest. "Shut up and come with me." He waved to the students (who waved back) and dragged Izuku down the corridor until they'd made it into a storage closet.

"Todoroki! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Garrison today!" Todoroki growled, almost beast-like. "Be quiet, Izuku!" Shocked by his old mentor's sudden ferocity, Izuku shut his trap.

"I'm going to tell you something. You are not to disclose this information to anyone." Izuku nodded. "I'm not a Garrison General. I never was one." Izuku stumbled back, hitting brooms in his trajectory. "What-?! Then…what are you doing here then? Training students?" Todoroki waved a hand.

"Not important. I'm here because I'm investigating something. I'm fearful that someone here isn't who I think they are. We're being targeted." Izuku mumbled. "Targeted? The school or the students?" Todoroki shook his head. "No idea. But the students don't know about you and I, or the fact that I'm not a Garrison General."

Izuku nearly facepalmed. He'd nearly destroyed Todoroki from - what?

"But…if you're using an alias, then who are you? Really?"

Todoroki sighed. "I suppose Hizashi would have told you, had he survived." Izuku bit his lip. So his father knew who Todoroki really was? And he never told his son?

"…he didn't tell you because I told him not to. He didn't have the authority to disobey me. The guards would have killed him."

Izuku's head snapped up. "What?!"

Todoroki sighed and moved his arms underneath his cloak, pushing it upwards. As he raised his cloak, the shine of metal caught Izuku's eye, exposing his silver and blue vest. A crest was stitched into the fabric above his heart. The design was completely recognizable, even to a peasant boy like Izuku. Endeavor's family crest. Izuku's eyes bulged.

A simple blue flame, surrounded by a blue dragon, wings curling around the flame as if holding it.

"I'm the prince. Prince Todoroki Shoto, son of King Endeavor, Of The Nine Realms."

Izuku fell over into the buckets, mops falling on him as the clatter rung throughout the room.

"Izuku! Are you alright?"

Izuku waved his hand in reassurance. "I'm…I'm fine…" Todoroki held out a hand. "No, no! I can't! You're a prince! I've been making fun of a prince! This whole time!" Izuku ran a hand through his green curls as he began to hyperventilate.

"I've greatly insulted you! Forgive me! I called you stuck up, and said that you were a weirdo-!"

Todoroki shut him up by slamming his sword into the wood flooring.

"Enough. I do not need special treatment. I'm not a prince."

Izuku looked at him in confusion.

"You just said-!"

"I know what I said. What I mean is that I don't _want_ to be a prince. People licking your boots, putting themselves before you…I don't deserve it. I haven't done anything to be a prince except being _born_."

He spat the last word as if it were venom.

Izuku stopped dead. "You…you don't wanna be a prince? But…they have the best lives out of everyone! You're literally one of the top dogs!"

Todoroki frowned. "That's exactly why I don't like it. I'm expected to do everything a prince should. I should be ambitious, calculating. Smart, skilled, wise… I'm not like him…I'm not like _her_…not a slave to do with as he pleases…!" Todoroki slammed a hand to the scar across his face. He took a deep breath when he saw Izuku step back in concern. "Izuku…forgive me. Could I tell you… a story?"

Izuku nodded, mind still flailing from the new information.

Todoroki slumped to the floor of the closet, rubbing the back of his gloved palm across his eyes.

"I was born with royal blood. My mother, Rei, although born into a peasant family, was looked upon as one of the fairest maidens in Illyria. She was the talk of the village...kind and smart, beautiful and bold. That caught Prince Enji's attention."

He rubbed his hand across his eyes.

"He bought her. A forced engagement. She had no say in the matter. How would one even turn down such royalty? She went with him, leaving all of her life behind. Soon, many heirs were born. But they were not to his specification."

"Some were female, others weak. No fire, he'd say. But then I was born. He'd been overjoyed. A fighter, this one, he said. A warrior. I was trained from day one to succeed him as king, and become the greatest warrior in the land. At first, I was eager to please _him_."

"But over time, I noticed the way he would treat my mother. And me. He would not let up. He wanted everything his way when I trained, and if it wasn't to his satisfaction…he'd hurt her."

Izuku shook. King Endeavor was…

"…yes. He would hurt her, to the point where she would cry every night. And soon, the fear she showed around him began to bleed into the way she acted around me. Like I was some sort of pox, or disease. She would leave when I came in, lock her door."

"I tried to ignore it. Surely she was simply feeling unwell. But one day, she was in the palace kitchen, boiling water for tea. I walked in, only seven years old. I'd planned to ask her if there was anything I could do to help her feel better…but she turned with the worst expression…one of fear and hate…"

Izuku's hands dug into his pant leg.

"…and she flung the boiling water into my face. He was furious."

Todoroki slumped down, clutching his sword hilt. "So right now…I'm trying to find out who I am. Am I the prince my father raised? Or am I still…me? I….I don't know anymore."

Izuku didn't say a word. He simply stated at Todoroki's scar. So…that wound came from…his mother?

"Todoroki. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I won't tell anyone. If this is so important to you that you actually lied about it…it must be very important."

Todoroki looked up at him, waving a hand.

"No. I don't expect you to keep this a secret. I should be begging you to keep this for me. But here you are, hearing my damned sob story…"

He looked up at Izuku and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've matured so much. How have I not even noticed? I'm supposed to be your mentor."

Izuku shot back, waving his hands about.

"I haven't matured at all! I'm still that wolf-loving loon!"

_Not true. You've grown. Notice; you didn't freak out when he told his story. You listen. You understand. Such qualities are admirable, young Midoriya._

Izuku placed a hand on his scabbard, behind his back.

"I…I just…I want you to tell me these things, Todoroki. You're my friend. I wouldn't have thought of you any different. You're still that cool kid who taught me, even though you could be irritating. You're not a failure. You're a prince. You could change the world."

Todoroki looked up again, wiping tears from his eyes. "Yeah. I should have trusted you. But then again…where were you hiding those sword skills?!"

Izuku looked at his blade, running his hand over the golden hilt. Guilt rang through him. Trust? What a hypocrite he was! Izuku knew that he couldn't tell Todoroki about One For All. He couldn't, as much as he wanted to.

"I…I've been training very hard. My classmate's been training with me and I've made some incredible progress. Hard work breeds success…" He bluffed. Todoroki smiled. "W-what?" Izuku stammered. The dual-haired boy sat up, grin growing wider. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking…your classmate wouldn't be that young sorceress, would it?"

Izuku turned red and flung his satchel at Todoroki, who dodged it with a laugh.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm royalty, and I'm still your teacher. Can't go throwing bags at people, trainee."

"Stuff it, Todoroki!"

Todoroki still laughed as he strode out of the closet, a blushing Izuku in tow.

When Todoroki re-entered the arena, the students stared at Izuku like an alien. Slowly but surely, they stopped and turned their attention to Todoroki.

Izuku stood, hilt in hand.

Todoroki pulled out his blade, a beautiful silver weapon. "First, you will learn how to parry. Step up, Izuku."

Izuku pointed at himself in disbelief.

"Yes, you. I want to give a live demonstration."

Izuku walked up to the center of the arena, shaking. "We're using our own real weapons? What if we injure one another?" What was Todoroki planning? Did he figure out that Izuku was hiding something…and decide to force him to come out with it in front of everyone here?!

Yes. I will teach you. No blades in life are sheathed or guarded. They come at you unexpectedly and unpredictably. You must be ready for anything, and thus, you must always be guarded with the sharpest blade."

_Calm yourself. You must will the blade to hinder its power. If the strength of One For All is shown, curiosity will gather, and curiosity will delve into obsession. Your teacher mentioned a possibility of an intruder here. We must not let the blade fall, even unintentionally, into evil's way. _

Izuku nodded and took a deep breath. The blade vibrated in his palm, but light did not erupt. Good.

Todoroki held his sword above his shoulder. Hoisting it masterfully, he squinted his eye.

"Izuku, you have former training. I won't be going easy on you."

He lowered his blade and turned to the students, who looked on in anticipation. "Listen up. This class is no joke. I'll be teaching you how to defend, attack, and in certain cases, kill. If any of you think that this isn't what you signed up for, step forward."

Not a foot crossed the arena floor.

Todoroki grinned. It was so surprising that Izuku almost dropped the sword. "Good. You have guts. Now."

He turned back to Izuku, and held his sword out in front of him.

"Come at me. Any way you want."

Izuku gripped his sword tightly.

_At his right leg. Low._

Izuku vaulted forward, swiping the blade at Todoroki's leg.

Todoroki flipped skillfully over Izuku's head, swiping at his head mid-jump.

_Dodge! From above._

Izuku rolled, the blade cutting through a curl of his hair as he moved.

Coming out of the spin mid-roll he turned to see Todoroki coming at him, a blur of blue. Todoroki swiped the sword, and Izuku instinctively raised his sword to parry. The blades clashed again and again.

Todoroki's sword suddenly stopped mid-swing, and he instead flipped it, gripping it by the blade. The hilt flashed forward towards Izuku.

_Midoriya! Jump! _

Izuku jumped, attempting to mimic Todoroki's flip. However, to his surprise…

Todoroki's hilt changed its initial direction and came straight up between his legs with a heavy _thwack_.

With a yelp of pain Izuku crashed to the floor, clutching his crotch.

The students burst into laughter.

"What the-?! Hey….Ow-ow-ow!"

Todoroki laughed and extended at hand to Izuku, who clutched it harshly.

"I said I wouldn't go easy on you. Hopefully that taught you something."

Todoroki turned to his class. "In battle, only kill when necessary. A life on your hands is a heavy burden. Only take one if yours is truly threatened. If you are able to dispatch the fighting ability of your opponent, that is all you need to survive."

Although pain was still rocketing through Izuku's body almost an half hour into training, he managed to smile as he and Todoroki traded blows. Todoroki really was the best.

And he would be able to learn from the best, as promised.


	10. The Bath

Izuku splashed water over his face. Using the soap bar, he scrubbed it across his shoulders and back, until the bubbles formed a lather. Dunking his entire body under the falls, he rubbed the soap away with his sponge. As he resurfaced, he gave a sigh of content. The waterfall above him cascaded over his face, washing away all the dirt and sweat.

Training had been brutal. For three hours he'd parried and thrusted and swiped, Todoroki returning each of his blows with vigor. He'd been covered with sweat and dirt by the end of it, and was now glad that classes were over.

He'd immediately returned to the dorm and fetched Geralt, and with permission from Todoroki, they'd journeyed outside the castle to the nearby river. The waterfall produced bubbles that gave him some privacy. Izuku lay back against the grassy riverbank, half-submerged. Geralt was happily paddling about, kicking water into the air.

Such privacy. Such peace.

_Young Midoriya! Watch out!_

"Hey."

Izuku sat straight up with a screech. Ochako was standing behind the tree just across from him, waving.

"Izuku! How's the water?"

How is she completely unaffected? I'm _naked_! Izuku's thoughts stumbled over one another helplessly. He watched her soft brown boots move gracefully down the hill.

Red cloak waving, she walked forward until she'd made it down to the riverbank. Geralt leaped out of the water with a joyous bark and jumped straight onto Ochako. She laughed as they rolled about, water flying everywhere and wet fur smacking the grass. Izuku watched incredulously.

After that, Ochako was most definitely dirty. Muddy paw-prints dashed the front of her vest and dotted her cloak. She finally stopped laughing, as she rubbed Geralt's stomach.

"Oh, geez. Now I need a bath."

Izuku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. He gets really excited to see you."

"No problem. Mind if I join you?" She said, completely innocent of the implication.

Izuku's brain fizzled out with a pop.

_Oh boy. She's one hell of a keeper._

Izuku splashed water at the sword in an angry motion.

"Uh…sure." He tried to keep as much nervousness out of his voice as possible. Bathing was one thing…but with a girl? That was oddly intimate to him.

She nodded and then grinned, making a twirling motion with her finger. Izuku squeaked and snapped his eyes shut, turning about so fast he made a small tsunami splash the other side of the riverbank.

A giggle like bells floated through the air.

"Calm down, Izuku! It's just a bath, silly. Everyone takes one."

Izuku bit back his words. _Not with their crush!_

He heard the cloak hit the ground first (his face burned so badly it hurt) and the vest and belt next. Then he heard the swirling of the water as she entered. His body began to shake crazily.

"You can turn around. I'm covered up."

Izuku held his breath and turned around.

She was resting against the opposite riverbank, Geralt in front of her. He blocked everything from sight (to Izuku's relief and surprising disappointment) and let Ochako rub the soap along his back. "There, now, clean puppy." Ochako sang as she scrubbed Geralt.

Once Geralt shone in the light, she swam under the waterfall. When she had showered off, she returned to the riverbank and simply looked at Izuku, who looked back. Geralt lay upon the grass on his back in a patch of sunlight, the water drying from his white fur.

"How were classes? Pretty tough?"

Izuku nodded, face still red. "Uh…yeah. Todoroki teaches the students here too!"

Ochako smiled and sank into the water up to her neck. "That's cool. Two jobs at once? He's responsible." Izuku nodded. "He's always been pretty responsible…" She smiled at him and swam about.

She was but a few feet away now. Izuku began to shake and sweat uncontrollably. He understood that being naked while bathing was normal…but with her? When her back was turned and she was petting Geralt, he panicked and made a beeline for the waterfall.

Ochako looked at him in confusion, and then gave a slow chase. When she appeared again after swimming under the falls, he felt his nerves fail.

"Silly. What are you doing in here?" She asked, worry creasing her brow. Izuku shook his head crazily, trying to think of an reasonable excuse. "Just needed some time to get psyched. Homework tonight's gonna be rough."

Izuku gave her a little smile. It…didn't feel so awkward anymore. She had that gentle air to her that soothed the soul.

Ochako grinned, an adorable smile. "I bet."

"Oy! Ochako! You out here?"

Ochako squeaked and flipped about suddenly, the water's movement nearly exposing the part of her body under the surface. Izuku shrieked and clapped his hands over his eyes, falling straight into the water.

"You OK?!"

"Uh, yeah. Slipped. Be right there, Mina!"

Ochako made a shushing sigh towards Izuku, and dove into the bubbles.

He heard her surface.

"How's the water, Ocha? It's hot for the afternoon."

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Turn around and let me get out and then I'll walk with you back to the dorm."

Izuku clutched the wall of rock. Ochako had forgotten to hide one extremely important thing.

"Hey! What's that wolf doing here? Isn't he that weird new kid's?"

Izuku could almost see Ochako's face become a mask of fear.

"Uh…I…well…the guy's my best friend. So his wolf hangs around me a lot."

"Mm-hm."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Their footsteps retreated, chattering voices dying away.

Only then did Izuku push his way through the waterfall. He stared after the retreating figures on the far hill, his face a complete mask of bliss and relief.

"…"

Geralt looked at him, almost angrily. Izuku waved his hands at the wolf. "Geralt, this may be the greatest day of my life." He mumbled, laying against the riverbank again.

"And I think I played it pretty cool, too."

Izuku took his hand and slicked down his curls. Had he looked at Geralt looking at him, he would have noticed the wolf rolling his eyes.

"Yup. The whole package."

Geralt made a point of getting up and kicking dirt at Izuku.

"Pbbpght! It's in my mouth! Stop!"

_Hahahahaha! The wolf's got the right idea!_

Izuku shoved more water in the sword's direction. He heard a sputter in his head, and laughed heartily. Even though he had grit in his mouth. Nothing could ruin the elation in his heart.

Geralt jumped at Izuku, barking playfully. They rolled about in the water, raucous laughter rolling through the trees. The sun set over Izuku's first day at the Academy.

The wolf-man hurried on, claws tearing through the grass as fur rippled in the wind. The quest his master gave him burned in his mind, along with his gracious promise. The grass soon gave way to rock, and the creature perched upon the edge of the cliff, looking out over the horizon. The sight would have been beautiful if the sun was not reflecting off blood-stained teeth.

The wolf-man hissed viciously, remembering his past kill. The boar had been thin, bony. Not at all satisfying. However, he thought. The castle on the horizon gleamed like a pearl in the dying light.

_There's much better things to eat._


	11. The Monster

Izuku walked towards the castle, the dying sun's light shining across his face. The smile on his face rivaled even All Might's. He'd actually made some leeway with the pretty apprentice sorceress…in quite the way.

Geralt walked alongside, tongue lolling lazily.

_Izuku. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but remember. Stay alert. We don't know much about this intruder._

Izuku's smile faded, only to be replaced by a brave smirk.

_Yeah. But I can handle it. I have you, after all, and Todoroki…and her._

A chuckle.

_She's a good friend. I'd keep her close. In your case…_

Izuku elbowed the scabbard, face red.

"Jeez, stop razzing me!"

There was a sudden bark.

Izuku turned to see Geralt staring into the brush, his fur on end. His eyes were narrowed harshly, snarling bursting from between his bared teeth. Izuku reached out to touch the white fur, but stopped at All Might's voice.

…_arm yourself! We're no longer alone!_

Izuku jumped back, as a grey blur burst from the bushes with a monstrous howling.

It was a wolf…

But it wasn't.

The beast had the face of a wolf, wild grey fur and white underbelly. However, the arms on the beast were undoubtfully human, covered in grey fur. Eyes the color of fire were hardened with hate. Claws four inches long swiped at Izuku.

Geralt jumped towards the beast, taking the slashing claws and teeth meant for Izuku. A scream of pain echoed from Geralt as the wolf was thrown to the ground, with the monster's fangs sinking into his side.

"Geralt! NO!"

Izuku drew the blade, swinging it down with a roar. The blade glowed a brilliant gold, sparks flashing. The wolf jumped back, and the blade cut empty air.

Izuku held the blade with the stance he'd been taught, eyes narrowed. Geralt staggered to his paws. Izuku glanced at his friend. His fur was red with blood, but it wasn't an alarming amount. The monster bit only skin.

Izuku held the sword to point at the monster.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

The wolf's eyes narrowed. "That sword...it's so powerful. I can feel strength in the very air it cuts. I need you to hand it over, boy…now."

_Don't tell him anything! He's-!_

The wolf's claws curled hardly, scraping against one another. "Very well. I have no choice." The wolf-man jumped at Izuku, claws wrapping around Izuku's torso.

"Die!"

Izuku's eyes shot open. The creature moved so fast; he had no time to react. He held the sword defensively, feet braced.

The beast dodged around the blade, its huge hand wrapping around Izuku in a vice-like grip.

Izuku screamed as the claws dug into his side, flinging him and the blade to the side at a breakneck speed. Izuku hit the side of an oak with a sickening thud, sliding down to the dirt.

"I tried to make it simple. But you didn't comply. Now.." Izuku grunted as he was lifted bodily up to the wolf-man's height by his arm. The claws ripped across his shoulder and arm, tearing through the skin like paper. Izuku's watering eyes snapped open. He learned about these creatures…today.

The beasts from Daemon.

But…why was one here?!

Red eyes stared into his green pupils, and foul breath rolled over his face. "You smell of him. The knight who took everything away from me." Izuku's eyes widened. "W-what?" The beast smiled wolfishly, fangs pushing a laugh from the furry maw. "Don't play stupid. The knight. The greatest swordsman of all time. Your sword reeks of his power. Give it to me."

Izuku aimed a kick at the wolf's chest. The kick was stopped, the claws wrapping around his leg in moments. Izuku gasped as they curled around his leg, pressing into his skin, blood running down his ankle.

"No moving. Or I'll kill this creature, right here, right now!"

Izuku looked down. The wolf had a clawed foot on top of Geralt's head, shoving his muzzle into the ground. The wolf whined pitifully, feet kicking aimlessly.

"You…bastard…let him go!" Izuku snarled through gritted teeth.

The creature grinned sickly and increased his foot's pressure, digging in its claws. Geralt whimpering began to increase, the sound so sad it nearly brought tears to Izuku's eyes.

"Stop! Damn you, I said stop!"

The wolf-man's grin stretched across his muzzle. "Ha! Now we're getting somewhere!" He shook Izuku about. His claws yanked the sword from Izuku's grasp. "Easy." Almost instantly, the wolf-man screeched in pain, dropping the sword. Geralt pulled himself away from the shrieking beast,

Izuku was dropped as well, and he hit the ground. Sucking in air, he looked at the wolf-creature. The beast howled in pain, smoke rising from its palms. The marking of the hilt was branded into the ugly creature's fur, cutting into bare flesh.

_He can't touch it. Stay away _from_ his claws, Izuku! There's only so much I can do when the sword is separated from your hands._

"So…there's a shielding hex on the weapon. That knight was clever." The beast grinned and reached towards Izuku. "But not clever enough."

_Izuku! It's her!_

There was a blast.

The wolf-man screeched and clawed at his face, which was trailing smoke and flame. Izuku's head whipped to the side.

Ochako stood, her staff with flaming tip held erect. Her eyes reflected with the flame, a blazing orange. The red cloak she wore billowed out behind her, framing her waving chestnut locks. Her face was twisted in righteous fury.

Izuku thought he never saw something so beautiful.

"Leave him alone!" She roared. The wolf creature growled, yanking its hand away from its face. A ugly red scar ran across his muzzle, and blood pooled around his gums and teeth. "You bitch…I'll kill you!"

The wolf-man snarled and jumped at Ochako, but she simply sidestepped his jump, sending her staff into the back of his head.

The wolf-man's face tore a path through the dirt as he rolled crazily. When he skidded to a stop, he smeared dirt and blood onto his paws as he wiped his face. "Two against one? Fine. You've given me no choice."

He sat back and began to howl, a eerie, chilling drone.

And Izuku's eyes bulged.

The fur grew shaggier, heavier. The muscles beneath it shifted and bulged. The maw of the beast became more animal-like, teeth growing longer and thicker.

The wolf-man was no longer a man.

He was a monster.

Hulking and huge, he towered over the pair. Ochako gripped her staff and stood in front of Izuku. He reached for the sword, pulling it above his head in a defense stance.

The monster grinned. "You think you can hurt me now? Try all you can. Your blows will be like gnats biting at my ears." Ochako's staff glowed a bright green, wind beginning to circle around its tip.

"Infernius!" She shouted. A large bout of flame curled up into the sky, forming a large phoenix. The spirit bird cried and dove at the beast, claws of flame burning.

The monster swiped at the bird, which dodged the huge claws and scored long gashes down the beast's neck and shoulders. The monster lunged forward, trapping the phoenix between his fangs. It exploded into bursts of flame.

It was the perfect distraction.

That was all Izuku needed.

As the distracted wolf turned at the sudden cry, he saw the great sword flash.

A burst of golden light.

And the wolf's ugly head lay severed and bloody upon the ground. The body fell upon the ground with a thud, crumbling into ash.

Izuku panted, wiping blood from his face and kneeling down, planting his sword in the grass. "Izuku! Are you OK?!" Izuku turned to see Ochako running to his side, worry written across her face.

"You're so reckless! Stop running to fight things, you're not ready!" She reached out to touch his arm and shoulder, which were mangled and torn. "You'll end up hurt. I don't want you to fight alone."

Izuku smiled. "…what are you talking about? You're here." Ochako looked shocked. The shock gave way to a little smile. "...yeah."

"Izuku!"

Izuku looked up to see Todoroki. He rode atop a great white stallion, which gnawed ferociously at its bit as it galloped into the area.

As the horse reared to a stop, Todoroki slung himself from the saddle. "Are you alright?! You're injured!"

"I'm fine. Ochako saved me." Izuku murmured, as Ochako helped him to his feet. "That's good. What attacked you?" Ochako spoke up. "A monstrous wolf-man. He had some sort of enhancement magic."

Todoroki placed a gloved hand to his chin. "That's bad. We don't have magical beasts this far from Daemon here unless there's something that's worth coming here for. Something powerful." Ochako nodded.

Izuku writhed inwardly. The sword was the source they spoke of! He struggled with the guilt, then thought better of it. "We need to go tell the Master right away. There could be more of these things."

He slumped, and Ochako pressed her hand to his wound. "He's bleeding a lot."

Todoroki nodded. "Can you stand? I can carry you on horseback." Izuku staggered to the horse, and Todoroki helped him atop it. Ochako pushed his leg over the saddle so that Izuku straddled it. He promptly slumped against Todoroki's back. Todoroki turned the horse so that it faced the great castle.

The horse snorted at the feeling of warm blood trailing down its thighs.

"We need to get him home. He'll bleed out." Todoroki extended a hand to Ochako, fingers beckoning.

"Get on, Ochako." Ochako shook her head. "His wolf, Geralt. He's hurt. I'll stay here and nurse him. Then I'll get back to the Academy by foot."

"That's too dangerous. We don't know. There could many more of these beasts here already."

"No need to worry."

Through the trees, a army of horses trotted across the bend. In their saddles were over thirty knights. And at the head of all that…

…was the Master.

"Get that wolf on my saddle, Ochako, dear. And then hop on yourself. We must discuss this promptly."


	12. The Quest

The group trotted across the worn path towards the castle, faces grim and shadowed from the dying light. Todoroki's white stallion walked gallantry, snorting softly at the feeling of dried blood on its haunches.

Izuku had long since moved. He was completely unconscious, face buried in Todoroki's cloak collar. Todoroki patted the horse's neck, soothing it.

His teeth gritted as he felt Izuku's breaths on his neck. Short, light, and laced with pain he was not aware of.

Ochako walked alongside the stallion, clutching her staff to her chest with one hand. She had tears in her eyes, and wiped them away with the back of her hand.

In the other she held Izuku's great sword, sheathed in its scabbard.

The group was silent until they reached the castle.

"Quiet! Quiet, everyone!" The Master held up his hands as the Great Hall exploded with questions and demands. When this failed to quiet the room, Kayama cracked her whip.

The sharp _crack _sent the room into a sharp silence. "Now…if we would all calm down, there is no current need to panic. The threat has been dealt with. The student who was injured has been hospitalized and stabilized."

Audible sighs of relief rippled across the student body. "However, the knowledge of such a dangerous beast being so close to the castle is disconcerting. Thus, no one is allowed outside of the school grounds until this problem is settled."

Now there were howls of protest. "Silence!" The Master roared. Silence resumed once again. "There will be a battle party sent out across the West in order to determine the reason of the creature's appearance. There must be a reason the creature came here."

The Master raised his hands. "Now, relax and get to the dorms. Lights out at nine-thirty. Curfew is strict, and I'm sure you wouldn't want Kayama to catch you out."

Kayama cracked her whip again as if to prove her point.

Izuku lay upon the hospital bed, wrapped up in white sheets. His hands were covered with bandages, and healing cuts stood out on his cheeks.

Ochako sat by his bedside, biting her lip, tears in her eyes. Todoroki stood in the doorway, watching the unconscious boy with a worried gaze.

Izuku had been extremely injured.

His hand had been broken by the force of the sword's impact, and there had been sufficient nerve damage to both arms, as well as the other hand.

Geralt sat beside the bed, his muzzle buried in Izuku's limp hand. A soft whimper echoed from within.

Geralt had not gotten away unscathed either. A scar ran along the wolf's eye, and claw marks shone clearly through the bright white fur of his underbelly. Bandages were curled around his hind and front legs

"Um…Master Todoroki?"

Todoroki turned to look at Ochako, who sat upon the old weather-worn stool.

"Just call me Todoroki, miss."

"Oh…OK."

"What were you saying, sorry? I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's just do you think…he'll be OK? His right hand…I heard it was pretty bad. The wolf-man's attacks were crazy…but how did that one attack with the sword cause him so much injury…?"

Todoroki rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't have the slightest idea. I assume he activated fight-or-flight reflexes that weren't prepared for such sudden movement."

Ochako nodded.

Then she gasped.

Because Izuku had stirred.

The green eyes opened once, groggily. A small gasp of surprise.

"Ochako?! Todoroki?"

His eyes softened with familiarity.

Then they opened with such wideness you'd think they were saucers.

Because the sorceress had sobbed and flung herself onto Izuku with a bout of vigor.

Todoroki smiled as Izuku, red-faced and attempting to not notice where Ochako's front was pressed against, tried to pry away from her hug.

"You're OK! Oh, thank God!"

Ochako pulled herself away from Izuku, who gave her a small grin. "I'm OK. Don't worry."

Ochako frowned and she smacked Izuku's head lightly with her staff.

"No, you aren't. You keep getting hurt or passing out! Over and over! What's with you?!"

Izuku's face suddenly became wide with fear. Did they realize that the sword was more than it seemed? Surely, he'd passed out again due to the sword releasing more power than it should've. Or due to the rushes of adrenaline pumping his veins whenever he used the blade.

He was still far too immature.

_Izuku. Sometimes, you should let your true feelings show. Holding it in like a bottle will only increase the pain._

That was true. His wounds hurt far, far less than the pain in his heart.

"Izuku?! What's wrong?!"

Izuku wiped the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hands. "Oh, it's nothing." Geralt jumped on the bed, careful to avoid Izuku's battered legs, and placed his head in Izuku's lap.

Izuku took one look at the bandages on Geralt's legs and began to sob. He pulled the wolf to his chest, burying his face into the wolf's white fur.

"I'm…so sorry, you guys. I should have been stronger. To protect you all. I…I let my guard down."

Ochako made a choking sound and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

Todoroki could only watch the trio as they sobbed, a small frown crossing his face. Izuku's obvious sadness was surprising…why would he feel down after he'd beaten such a powerful creature…almost entirely on his own?

He decided he would ask when Izuku felt better.

Right now, he needed to get this out.

"Izuku Midoriya?" Izuku turned away from the conversation he'd been having with Todoroki and Ochako to see an old woman waddling towards them.

Ochako and Todoroki bid Izuku farewell before leaving the nurse and him privacy.

She was petit and had a gentle face, yet her expression spoke of grave concern. A small cane in her hand whacked the side of Izuku's hospital bed.

"I swear, boy. The head master said you were prone to passing out, but this is ridiculous. Your injuries were extremely severe, and I could heal only the interior damage."

She carefully unwrapped the bandages on Izuku's hand, revealing them. Two curved scars stretched across his right hand. There was still a slight tingling sensation in his fingers as the bandages fell away from his hand.

"I spent about two hours working this hand with the strongest healing magic my mana could sustain. Boy…if you do this kind of damage again, I will be forced to stop healing you. Your body is not something you can put through such tremendous stress. It has a limit, and I refuse to help you reach it."

Izuku shook as he nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Um…what is your name, actually?"

The woman smiled. "As long as you understand, I am happy. On to more pleasant news, Izuku. I am Chiyo Suzeki. Aka, "Recovery Girl." The students round here seem to have made me quite the nickname."

Izuku gave her a smile. "Ok, Recovery Girl."

The nurse laughed heartily as she left the room, door shutting with a click.

Geralt whined, placing his head in Izuku's lap. Izuku gave him a sad smile, holding his scarred hand in front of him. "Well…I did it to myself, I guess, boy."

_I'm sorry. I should have warned you...some guide I am. _

"It's OK, All Might. I trust you. I…I should've kept my fear down. But my injury…it was due to _my_ carelessness…not just you." Izuku spoke aloud. The soft words bounced off the walls of the empty room.

There was a relieved sigh.

…_thank you, young Midoriya. I will try my hardest to be better at this whole spirit guide thing. _

Izuku smiled.

_We'll grow together. _

Izuku sat up carefully, dragging his legs over the side. He stood up, breathing out a sigh of relief. Wiggling his fingers, he rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly.

"At least my injuries weren't that bad…imagine if I couldn't use my hand anymore."

Geralt leaned against Izuku's side, balancing him. Izuku ruffled the wolf's ears, and the wolf's pleased grumble rolled out of his throat.

Izuku pushed the recovery room door outwards, only to be met with the fierce stare of the Head Master. Ochako and Todoroki stood behind him, looking somewhat frazzled.

"Midoriya. Ochako and Todoroki. If you would follow me, please."

Izuku was led into a majestic private quarters. The walls were lined with books of all shapes and sizes, some floating with ease as they whistled through the air. The Head Master sat carefully at the large table in the center, clasping wizened hands together.

Todoroki raised a hand, and the Master looked over at him. "Todoroki. Do not worry, the walls are soundproofed with the finest sealing charms I could produce."

Midoriya and Todoroki shared a knowing glance, Uraraka looking at them in confusion.

"Due to your incident with the surprise newcomer, Midoriya, I have decided that an adventure party will be sent out across the land, in order to determine the reason of such a rare creature attacking our academy. As you well know, such creatures as the one that attacked are rare. They rarely travel unless there is something they very much want."

"However, the creature you fought and killed was investigated. It was bound by dark magic. Old magic, from the depths of time. Such magic can only be wielded by a great mage. Previously, I would have wanted nothing more than to chat with the wielder of such powerful magic."

"However, if the mage in question sent this creature here to attack the Academy in search of something…then the Mage must be dealt with."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"However, I have also decided that it would be best to have, mainly, the people who came into contact with the beast follow its trail and return with results. Thus…"

He pointed a finger at the small group of three. "You three shall head out on the journey together. I want you to head across the lands, to Daemon."

Ochako and Todoroki gasped simultaneously.

"Once you are there, I would like you to find the person or peoples responsible for the unprovoked violence. Once the culprit is found, return. We shall send an elite, controlled force to that location and eradicate the threat."

Izuku nodded. Ochako 's hand shot up, and she shook her head violently. Izuku pulled his head back to avoid an accidental slap. "Me, sir?! I can't fight well… I wouldn't be of any assistance. I'm just a simple student with her head buried in spellbooks!" The Head Master laughed and stroked her head.

"Not at all. I saw how you protected Midoriya with the dragon. That shield spell was advanced, far beyond your years. You may be small in experience, but you stand tall with cleverness and wit, Young Uraraka. I have no doubt you will be an asset to your team. That's why I want you to go with them. Grant them wisdom. "

Uraraka bit her lip and looked at the ground. She suddenly reached up to her face and slapped it. Izuku jolted back. "Uraraka?!" He simply stared as she stood up, and bowed to the Master. "I will make you proud, Master!" The Head Master smiled.

"Indeed. Now, Todoroki."

Todoroki stood straighter as the Master walked over to him. He bent low, drawing his scabbard out of its holster and slamming the point of the it into the carpet. The Master patted his head. "No need for formality here. I should be bowing to you, begging you to make this journey for me."

Todoroki shook his head. "I would travel across the world if you wished, Master. You have given me a home and a great position. Such kindness will be paid back with interest, I assure you."

The Master smiled. "Indeed, you are deserving of the title."

Uraraka continued to blink owlishly.

The Master placed his hand on Todoroki's head. "May your position be a knowledgeable guide for the students I command you to protect. Give all your strength and courage to them, and let them guide you back. Grant them experience and knowledge that they do not possess."

Todoroki nodded into the hilt of his blade, eyes tightly shut. "Of course, Master."

Izuku shook as the Master looked at him, hands clasped in his robe.

"Ah, the brave soldier boy. The one who amazed me with his swordsmanship skills. You healed from terrible wounds with such vigor, regardless of the healing performed on you, and it speaks of a restless heart. I would like for you to grant this group leadership and strength."

Izuku nearly fell over.

"Master! I'm not fit to lead at all! Let Todoroki take the helm, he has much better experience!"

The Head Master broke out into laughter this time. "Just like your young sorceress friend. I can really see why you two are joined at the hip." Izuku pushed down the resulting blushing fit, albeit with difficulty.

"No, Midoriya. You are fit to lead. I could see it when you made the decision to save Ms. Uraraka and your wolf companion during the fire. You also worked with her to kill the wolf-man. Such strategy is the work of a leader. You may be a fledgling student, but in terms of leadership, you are well on your way."

Izuku could only stare.

"Now…do I have your consent? Are you willing to risk life, and limb, to protect your peers and find out the reason for such an attack? If you refuse, it is completely understandable. I will send a different party consisting of army soldiers."

"I have given you my terms. It is up to you to accept or defeat. Your call."

Ochako stood up. "You have mine. I will use all my brainpower!"

The Master's smile was a gentle curve. "Brave for one so kind."

Todoroki stood up. His sword was drawn in a flash, and he drove it into the carpet, piercing the stone below with a sharp ringing sound.

"You have my sword. I will fight to defend my friends and family."

The Master's smile widened to a broad curl.

"A true warrior. Fight on."

Izuku was still shaking. Geralt nudged his side, burying his nose in Izuku's hand.

_Your call, young Midoriya. But if I recall correctly, this is what you wanted, yes? Adventure? _

Izuku's quivering lips became a fearless grin.

_Yeah. This is perfect…All Might! I'm on my way to succeed you! The opportunity is right in front of me!_

"Yes, sir! You have my word. We will find the reason for the attack and return victorious!"

The Head Master's smile was so wide now it was blinding.

"And the story of Young Izuku begins."

The Head Master clapped his hands. "Go to your dorms and retrieve the necessary items you need. Then, to the kitchens. You will need proper food to sustain your journey."

The Head Master winked.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot. I am sending one more person on this journey…one you may recognize."

He gestured to the door.

"Come in. They have agreed."

The door opened with surprising grace for such a speed.

Izuku did fall over this time.

"…YOU?!"


	13. The Journey

The young man who walked in the door was tall and muscular, wearing a intimidating suit of white armor. He had deep blue hair and check-mark shaped eyebrows.

It was none other than the boy who had stood like a robot in class. The boy that corrected Mr. Aizawa.

"This is Tenya Iida. He is training to become a knight of the Realm. I believe he shares a class with you, Midoriya, Uraraka?"

Ochako stuttered. "Y-yes! But…what exactly does a knight do?"

Tenya answered the question before the Master could even open his lips.

"I am Tenya Iida. A aspiring knight from a long line of knighthood. We guard the land and its cities. Like my father and his father before him, I aspire to become the greatest knight these lands have ever known. It is a pleasure to journey with such brave people."

He bowed to Izuku, Todoroki, and Ochako. They jumped back in shock.

"Tenya. You took up the knighthood in your brother's place. You have shouldered much more than you should have, and have bore it splendidly. Thus, I ask you. Grant this group law and order. Keep them on the right path. Stay loyal and true."

Tenya nodded and bowed to the Master, his hands moving robotically. "I shall do so to the best of my ability!"

He waved Izuku down. "Come! Let us prepare!"

With a scuffle, Tenya ushered the adventuring party to their dorms.

Izuku reached into his bedsheets, grabbing his silver whetstone from between them.

"What's up, bro?"

Izuku looked up to see a boy his age, with a shock of electric blond hair. The hair had a odd black streak in it. The boy's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You're the kid that fought the wolf-thing! Everyone's talking about it."

Izuku smiled as he shoved his sleeping bag into a roll.

"Really, I didn't mean to cause such a scene…"

The boy grinned. "Not a problem with me. It was badass. I'm Denki Kaminari, by the way. I want to be a blacksmith. Not so good with the hammer, yet, but they're getting better."

Izuku shook his hand eagerly. A new friend, so fast. "Izuku Midoriya. I want to be the greatest swordsman the world has ever seen."

Kaminari's grin grew. "Wicked. I'll let you pack. A lot of the kids are getting pulled out, parents think it's too dangerous. Yours pulling you out?"

Izuku nearly told him about the Quest, but he decided against it. This boy seemed like the type to follow regardless of rules.

"Uh, yeah. My mom's pulling me out for now. She's scared I'll get hurt again."

Kaminari nodded and started towards the hall. "See you when you get back, then, Izuku. I'll let you pack."

Izuku stuffed the last of his supplies into his pack. "Thanks!"

Geralt jumped off Izuku's cot. "C'mon, bud." Izuku and the wolf trotted down the steps, into the kitchens. He was immedietely hit with the smell of freshly cooked bacon.

Todoroki stood by the exit with Ochako and Tenya. They already had their bags packed and prepared. "Midoriya! I packed enough for all of us. Let's get moving while the day is beginning."

With a air of vigilance, the group struck out for the castle gates.

As the great gates lumbered open, Tenya walked in front, marching. "Come, we should cover as much ground as we can before daylight."

Izuku and Ochako looked to Todoroki, perched upon his stallion, for confirmation.

"Indeed. Dangerous creatures come out at night. We will also need to time to make camp."

Ochako grinned. "I can make a fire!"

Todoroki shook his head. "No magical fires. You waste mana that could be needed if we are required to fight."

Ochako looked at her feet. "Oh."

Todoroki smiled. "Not a problem. We all learn."

And with that they began their march.

Over the course of four hours, the group had traveled over five miles.

Ochako walked slower and slower with each step.

Geralt's tongue lolled, and his paws skipped and tripped at erratic intervals.

Todoroki rode his stallion with a deep expression. The horse's steps had begun to slow as well.

Izuku's limbs felt like lead. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked ahead at Tenya, who was somehow unperturbed from the restless march.

"How far have we gone?"

Tenya looked back at him. "We have quite a way to go, Midoriya."

Izuku grunted a response and began a desperate pace.

"How can he keep _moving_…?"

He felt a palm on his shoulder. "Izuku, do you want to ride Winter? I can walk. You've been walking a long time."

Izuku looked up at Todoroki, and the white horse. Winter whinnied and snorted. It was as if he agreed with Todoroki and wanted Izuku to get on.

"…"

Izuku looked back at Ochako. She was gasping now. He shook his head. "It's OK. Let her ride. I don't need it."

Todoroki nodded and smiled. "You're right. Ladies first. OK." He looked to Uraraka. "Hey, uh, Uraraka. Hop on. Here." He slung his body off the saddle, and gestured to it. Ochako shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly…!"

Todoroki shot Izuku a look. Izuku went with his gut and reached for Ochako, picking her up and setting her into the saddle anyway. "…!" Ochako's face redeemed, and she smiled. "Thanks, Izuku. And you, Todoroki."

Todoroki nodded with a gentle smile. "No prob." Izuku could only stutter incomprehensibly. She looked spectacular on the back of the horse. So brave and noble and mature…

_Ha-ha-ha! Keep your head below the clouds, boy. _

Izuku punched the scabbard. Ochako and Geralt looked at him and then at each other, shrugging.

_Why do you always speak up at times like this?! Only when you want to embarrass me?! You're crazy!_

Izuku's face unconsciously became a dark mask. He reached to his hair and began to pull at it in embarrassment. "Nrraaagh! You make things so _difficult_!"

Todoroki raised a eyebrow.

Tenya fixed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ochako pulled the reins to make the horse walk backward a couple of paces, her face resembling someone who had just stepped in buffalo poop.

_Ooop. Watch yourself. Did you forget that you tend to act when you think? You've got an audience, y'know._

Izuku's head shot up.

Everyone in the group had stopped walking and was staring at him.

Izuku merely gave an awkward chuckle and began to walk as fast as possible. Ochako giggled and Todoroki coughed into his arm to hide his smile.

Izuku looked forward (he didn't dare look back) and pointed towards the distant mountains. "There's a lot of caves in those mountains. If we make it to the foot by nightfall, we can shelter in one of them."

Ochako nodded and stroked Winter. "Lead the way, leader!" Izuku rubbed the back of his head, mumbling. Tenya shook his hands about robotically. "Come, friends! We are almost there! We can beat the rain!"

They didn't.

The rain came down like bullets. Soaked and chilled to the bone, the group raced into the cave. Tenya stopped with a jolt, letting Izuku slam into him. He was followed by Todoroki, Geralt, and Ochako on Winter.

That last impact sent all four in front flying into the cave wall. Ochako winced, apologizing profusely as Izuku picked himself off a large rock. "It's fine."

Todoroki slung off his satchel and set about collecting the sticks that lay at the foot of the cave. "Guys. Make a pile in the back of the cave." Ochako nodded, sliding off Winter's back and leading the horse further into the cave.

Winter shook majestically, and Izuku yelped as water sprayed all over his face. Ochako burst into laughter. Izuku could only sigh and say she was a goofball. What else could he say?

That she was pretty? Definitely not.

He was snapped out of that mesmerizing idea when Tenya admonished him for sitting about while everyone else was doing work. With teamwork, there was soon a small pile of wood in the middle of the area.

Todoroki grabbed a chunk of flint and a steel buckle from his satchel, and struck the flint sharply across it. The sparks landed on the wood and soon there was a roaring fire.

Todoroki reached for his knapsack and opened it, revealing a small sack. In the sack were long strips of bacon. All were surprised at how it had been kept fresh for hours. Ochako produced a small frying pan, and lay it atop the fire. Todoroki arranged the bacon upon the pan's surface.

In minutes the bacon was bubbling and crisped, and everyone got two pieces. Izuku crunched into his piece, and he marveled at the juicy texture. Tenya ate his with grace, Todoroki did so in the corner of the cave. Ochako ate hers with a sense of one who hadn't eaten in a week.

Perhaps it would be best to feed her first next time.

His wet vest lying across a rock, Izuku sighed in relief as the warmth of the fire caressed his wet skin. He could feel the bitter cold melt away.

_Ah, that feels better._

Izuku jolted.

_You can feel heat, All Might?_

_I can. I can feel temperature and magic. But I can feel nothing else._

_I'm sorry…_

_Ha! Why apologize? Not your fault that I decided to become the spirit in your sword. That was all me!_

_No, but then I would have covered your scabbard with my cloak as we ran. I left you hanging, literally!_

_No. Do not worry for me. Worry for your friends! They need your help far more than I do._

Geralt rolled into Izuku's side. "Hey, Izuku?"

Izuku looked up to see Todoroki poking the fire with his blade. The sparks rose into the air upon the draft, making Izuku's eyes water.

"Level with me…how did you do that? That thing…that attack with your blade?"

Izuku felt a chill run down his back, despite the warmth of the fire.

_Be clever._

"Um…I actually…didn't try. I just struck. I don't know exactly how did what I did."

Todoroki narrowed his eyes, but said nothing more. "I see." Izuku looked over at Ochako, who was snuggled up in her cloak, next to Winter's side.

_He doesn't believe me. He's curious, All Might._

_Then be careful. I don't know what he would do if he found out. We cannot trust anyone._

Izuku clenched his fist, the fabric covering it creasing.

_But they trust me. I know I can't…but it feels so wrong. I should return their honesty._

A sigh.

_I understand. It will be hard. But we must do it. To protect this power._

Izuku lay down, looking at the fire as it snapped and crackled.

"I'll take watch tonight, Izuku. You rest." Todoroki gave him a small smile.

The warmth rocked him to sleep.


	14. The Lie

_Izuku._

_Izuku!_

Izuku stood up. He was in the cavern once more.

All Might, glowing and golden, stood dutifully in front of the pedestal that had once held his great blade.

His great smile widened as Izuku stared at him. "All Might!"

_Izuku! You're back._

Izuku laughed and ran to him, jumping into his arms. All Might's gentle laugh rolled in his ears, and he patted the boy's back heartily.

_It's good to see you again in person, Izuku._

Izuku laughed and leaned back to look up at his guide.

"I'm so happy to see you! But…how am I back here again? Wait, don't tell me. Is this all in my head?"

All Might laughed.

_Of course. But that doesn't mean it's any less real. Here._

Izuku reached up, his hand and All Might's touching. He felt warm flesh, and the gentle movement of All Might's fingers. This was no dream, and yet it was.

"I can't believe it. This place, this was all real. The cavern, the sword's pedestal! But…how are you able to still live inside the sword?"

All Might laughed.

_Indeed, you deserve to hear a more detailed explanation. I am able to live in the sword due to the power we share. It is alive. Inside, the past wielders dwell, waiting for the moment when you unlock the blade's full power and are able to wield it._

Izuku reached to his waist in amazement, pulling the sheathed blade out of its holster. It was glowing, the golden blade seemed to pulse with a life of its own.

As Izuku pulled the weapon free, it shone brighter. Izuku pulled his hand away from his eyes, only to have them widen like saucers.

Words were etching themselves upon the sword's length and they glowed a deep blue. They were written in a language he could not understand. Izuku looked at the last few words that carved themselves into the blade.

All Might reached to the sword, and ran his fingers along the words. To Izuku's amazement, the words slowly rearranged into the common tongue, and he read them aloud.

"In order to become a warrior, one must understand one. In order to be a warrior, one must go beyond…"

The last words flowed like honey, etching themselves into the blade.

"…Plus Ultra."

Izuku looked up. "All Might…what does Plus Ultra mean?"

All Might opened his mouth to respond, but he suddenly flipped about. "…"

Izuku yelped as All Might shoved him back.

_You're not alone. But listen. You know what to do. I trust in you._

Izuku woke to a pair of glinting green eyes and a snarling face.

A cougar. And a huge one at that.

Izuku took a chance to glance about and find that his friends were in similar situations.

Todoroki was holding his sword in a defensive motion, tip held threateningly at a snarling pair of cougars that had backed him and Ochako into a corner. Her staff was mangled in the dirt.

The animals weren't ordinary beasts.

They'd been touched by the primal magic the Master had warned them about.

Iida was tense, surrounded by three cougars that were snapping at his limbs. They growled and hissed, yet came no closer.

"Izuku! We're surrounded! We've got to fight!" Todoroki yelled, pointing a finger at Izuku.

Izuku jumped to his feet, drawing his blade.

He fell to the ground with a yelp as the sword's weight dragged him down.

Todoroki stared in shock as Izuku dragged himself to his feet, and attempted to drag the sword up.

Izuku strained. But the blade would not lift.

"Todoroki…! It won't budge!"

_All Might! Why-?!_

_I cannot help you with this. They have decided your destiny, for now. _

_Do your best! I trust in you._

Todoroki's face looked strained. Izuku could read the emotions across his face clear as day. He wanted to help Izuku, but he would be putting Ochako at risk.

Izuku was on his own. He had to think of a plan, fast.

In one fluid motion, he dropped low to the ground when a nearby cougar's claws dug into the ground. Correctly assumed, the cougar jumped at the air where he'd been standing.

His feet kicked upwards, catching the cougar in the stomach. It yowled wand flew into the cave wall, yowling wetly. It hit the wall with a _thud_. Ochako whooped admirably.

The distraction drew all cat eyes to Izuku. Not paying attention to the prey in front of them.

Perfect.

Todoroki jumped forward, his sword flashing. A cougar fell to the ground, its head severed. Ochako clapped her hands together, shouting. "Detonatio!" The cougar in front of her screeched in pain as its fur burst into flame, popping and cracking.

Izuku dodged the attack from a snarling cougar by inches. Its face screwed up, teeth dripping with drool.

_Dodge!_

Izuku rolled underneath the cat's pounce. He felt the cat's claws rake his shoulder and winced. In seconds he was back on his boots, eyes narrowed and blood boiling.

He would not die here.

Geralt was rolling about with another cougar. He was far bigger than it, and in seconds his teeth were buried in the cat's neck. The dying yowls of the cat were silenced by Geralt's howl of anger. The wolf flung himself at a cougar that was sneaking up on Ochako.

Iida was…fast. He moved with such agility that the most you saw was a flash of silver and big cat blood splattering the cave floor.

As quick as it came, it was over.

Geralt nosed the dead cougar in front of his paws, snorting when he'd made sure it wouldn't get up and bite anyone. Ochako ran a hand through his fur, pressing a kiss to the wolf's head.

"Thank you, Geralt. Good boy."

Todoroki smiled. "Good job, everyone." His eyes turned serious, however, when they landed on the sheathed blade lying upon the cave floor.

"Izuku. What happened?"

Izuku shook his head. "I…I don't know. The sword…it was so heavy. I don't know why." Todoroki sheathed his sword and walked over to the sheathed sword.

He reached down.

And picked the sword up as simply as if it were made of wood.

Izuku stared. "Wh-What?! It was heavy! So heavy, I'm telling you." Todoroki gave him an eye. "…that's not funny, Izuku. We could have all died." Izuku raised his hands in fear. "No. No, I wasn't trying to be funny! I'm telling you." Iida frowned. "I thought that you would act better than this, Izuku."

Izuku could only frown at the ground, his eyes guilty. "…I can't…" Todoroki looked pointedly at him. "Never mind…sorry." Todoroki sighed and turned away. "We could all have died. But you just had to be immature, at a time like this."

He looked away and began to pack his things. "I assume we should start heading out again. Do you agree, Izuku?" Izuku reached down to grab his sword.

It was heavy. As heavy as he'd felt earlier. What was going on..?! If his efforts were noticed, they'd believe him even less. And if he insisted on the truth, they'd only get suspicious…and start thinking…and thinking might lead to…!

_All Might….! Please…do something!_

Izuku gasped. The sword was _lifting_. Very slowly…but it was lifting.

In a few moments it slid back into the red-bound sheath.

_You…?_

_It is heavy, even for me. You are not alone._

Todoroki offered Izuku Winter's reins. As he passed, he threw him a disapproving glance as Izuku grasped the leather reins. Izuku could only bite his lip.

_I'm sorry, young Midoriya. But the other wielders have decided that using the power when you have shown you are unprepared physically…cannot be tolerated. _

…_.But they don't know what they're doing, All Might. My friends…they're losing trust in me. And I can't tell them anything…!_

…_.Forgive me, my boy. I have immense gratitude for you working so hard to keep my secret safe, despite personal hardship. But remember, your life is your own. You must make decisions for yourself. Do not let my judgement decide what you do, for yourself. In this case…_

Izuku felt pressure on the blade, for a moment. It suddenly jolted forward, up to where Ochako was packing her things.

She looked up at him, and then back down. Biting her lip.

Izuku could only scruff his feet. "Ochako…I…" Ochako held up a hand. "Just…don't. Please." She stood, and walked after Todoroki and Iida, who had begun to march across the plain. "I just…need to be…alone, for a while."

Izuku felt his heart tear. _"_Yeah…alright." He slung himself on top of Winter. The horse began its march.

The warm sun did nothing to melt the cold ice in Izuku's heart.


	15. The Bard

The trail was arduous. Rocks of all size halted their paths, and Winter became unresponsive to Izuku's spurring. The rest of the group were still cold towards Izuku, and only spoke to him when absolutely necessary.

And that nearly broke Izuku's heart.

Even Ochako said nothing. Whenever she regarded him, she always had this sad gloom in her eyes. Izuku had no idea what to say.

What would he even say?! That there was a living warrior in his sword, along with a bunch of previous warriors, and that the sword had a bunch of secret powers that could draw all manner of evil? Uh, no, that was crazy.

That's what they all would _think_ he was.

_My boy. Know that you will get through this. I have spoken with the other wielders to determine the reason they have made the sword to be unwieldable. They say that you have not yet prepared yourself. They want to see proof._

Izuku reached down, rubbing a thumb along the sheath.

_How?_

A long sigh.

_It must be from the heart. The heart, and only the heart._

Izuku nodded. "I want to show them I'm not what they think I am. I want to make it up to my friends. And my past lives."

_Good. That's what I want to hear. I'm proud of you. You're handling far much more then you should, and yet you're doing so admirably._

Izuku nodded. How would he encourage his friends to talk to him again? How could he make it up to them despite the new limitation on his sword…?

"Iida. We've been moving a long time. How far are we from Daemon?" Todoroki's deep voice cut Izuku from his thoughts. Iida raised a gloved hand. "About three day's time. On foot." Todoroki nodded. "We're near Colt's Valley. There should be a village up ahead, there's the sycamore trees I remember."

And right he was. As they rounded the hill, Izuku gasped. A bustling town sat peacefully among the trees. Wooden houses and young merchants advertising all sorts of wares. Iida nodded and waved his hands in their signature robotic movements. "Come, friends! We must find an inn and food! One cannot travel on an empty stomach, you will get dysentery and die!"

Izuku sweatdropped. Their newer companion had his personal quirks, definitely.

As they walked into town, there was a sudden silence. The merchants and people who stood outside became sullen and retreated into their homes. Doors were shut and windows were shuttered.

It became a ghost town in moments. Not a soul to be seen.

"Guess they don't seem to be the welcoming party." Todoroki looked about. "The inns are all closed. What do we do?" Ochako and Iida conversed silently. Izuku looked about. Seems they'd have to camp out again…his stomach was getting tired of bacon already…what he could use was a bowl of stew.

"Hey! You there! The boy with weird hair and the chick with the cloak, the knight and little boy!"

Izuku snapped his head about. In front of a large inn was a girl. She wore a beige vest and brown satchel, and in her left hand was a banjo. She had purple, short hair and small red markings under her onyx eyes.

"I'm not holding the doors open forever!"

Izuku spurned Winter into a trot, stopping in front of the hitching post outside the inn. He tied Winter's reins and beckoned to his group. "C'mon. What else were we gonna do?" Todoroki hesitated, but then nodded. "Thank you." He said to the purple-haired girl.

"Fine, fine. Just get in. These people don't like newcomers, they just might chase you outta here with pitchforks and torches."

The group hustled into the dusty front lobby, and the girl shut the doors behind them. "Pleased to meet you all. I'm Kyoka Jiro, a wandering bard for hire. I tell stories through my music, yada-yada…but you all can call me Jiro."

Ochako gasped and pulled off her hood. Jiro blinked at the adorable expression Ochako made. "Oh, a bard! My father spoke so highly of them! Please, oh, please! Sing something!"

Jiro laughed awkwardly, shaking her hands. "I sing every night for the customers in the lobby. Sorry, need to keep my vocal chords fresh. If you all stay the night, though, I'd be happy to sing a song for you. And you can choose!"

Iida folded his arms. "No wonder you wanted us to come in. You wanted to blackmail us with music and encourage us to pay money to your establishment...no. You could be working for the mage we're looking for! No wonder you're the only one that opened your doors to us…it's far too suspicious!"

Jiro waved her hands. "Uh, no, man. You got it all wrong. I don't own the joint. And what are you even talking about?!" Todoroki drew his sword. "…do you lie?" Jiro waved her hands again. "Woah, buddy. Hold the fire!"

"Excuse me." Todoroki turned about and suddenly his face went oddly slack. Izuku would have laughed like an idiot had he not been so tense. A woman stood from behind the bar. She was young, about Todoroki's age. Her hair was a deep black, and it was in a spiky ponytail that sat upon her head. Her eyes were black as night, her face prim and beautiful. The vision was ruined by the filthy apron and she wore, and the worn, calloused hands she clenched against the bar table.

Todoroki coughed, his red cheeks subsiding, and bowed awkwardly. "I apologize, miss. We we're merely being cautious. We've been followed by unsavory characters as of late." The woman nodded. "I see. If you could let my bard up? I assure you her and I have no ill intent towards you."

Todoroki nodded again. "I believe you. Thank you. Would you mind if we rented a few rooms?" The woman bit her lip. "I'm afraid we have only two. You will have to be in pairs." Izuku jolted. Undoubtfully Todoroki would take Iida. They'd have to talk traveling.

Which meant-!

"Aaaaagghhh." Izuku mumbled into his palm. This would be awkward. Alone with a girl that now hated his guts and thought he was a liar…that also happened to be his one and probably only fancy. Swell.

Ochako seemed to have come to the same conclusion, as she kept throwing him off looks. He didn't have the guts to look her back in the eyes. He'd only feel guilty.

Todoroki coughed again. "O-of course. And your name, miss?" The woman bowed, hand covering her baggy apron's neckline. "Momo Yaoyorozu, sir. I run the "Creati Inn."

Todoroki nodded thoughtfully. "Ms. Momo…it is an honor to make your acquaintance." He bowed low and kissed the hand she clenched upon the bar table. She gasped and yanked her hand back, face flushing. "T-thank you, sir!" She spun about, whispering.

Izuku definitely heard her say, "charming."

Izuku snorted into his sleeve. When Todoroki spun about, rage etched across his features, he attempted to conceal his laughter by coughing violently. "Oof, stuffy nose…"

Ochako laughed, covering her mouth with both hands, giggling madly. Todoroki waved his hands about, face flushing, screaming about how they were embarrassing him in front of a new friend. Of course, this only made the pair laugh harder.

Todoroki scoffed and bowed low to Momo. "Ms. Momo…if you wouldn't mind…could I share a drink with you tonight?" Momo clutched her heart. "Of course, mister...?" Todoroki raised a fist to his chest. "Todoroki, miss. Shoto Todoroki."

Momo's eyes widened. "Todo…you're…you're…royalty…!" Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "I'm very easy to see through, aren't I, miss?" Momo shook her head. "Not at all. I just was surprised that a man of your stature would come to the more poor villages in your lands."

Ochako's eyes widened crazily, but even she knew that something was going on and that it was time to keep quiet.

Todoroki's eyes softened. "I care for all the villages, and all its peoples. I'm sorry my father has run slipshod over these places, neglecting their success. I assure you, when I am King, I will make these hills sing with joy."

Momo blushed again. "Such kindness. I'll tell you something, sir. I require no payment for these rentals. Please, your group's company is needed!" Todoroki raised his eyebrows. "What?! No, we're paying."

"No!"

"I insist."

"_I_ insist!"

"Just _take_ the offer!" Izuku, Ochako, and Iida yelled simultaneously. Todoroki stopped instantly and bowed to Momo. "Your hospitality is appreciated, Ms. Momo." Momo nodded, her smile gentle. "Of course, Mr. Todoroki."

The pairs quickly left to their respective rooms. Todoroki called Iida's, as expected. Which meant that Ochako and Deku had to make do.

Ochako sat upon the bed, looking across at Izuku, who was pointedly messing around with his satchel. She took a deep breath. Izuku froze. Would she yell at him?

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard to believe…but you've never lied. That's just…not you."

Izuku stopped everything.

"I…I trust you. You surely have your reasons…you don't have to tell me."

Izuku's eyes began to water.

"Izuku…you're my best friend. I don't want to _not_ be that anymore…will you forgive me?"

Izuku turned, wiping his eyes. Ochako made a sympathetic sound, wrapping her arms around Deku. "You're my best friend. Best, best friend. Please don't cry!" Izuku nodded into her shoulder. "I'm not sad…I'm just happy that we can act like friends again. I'm so sorry, but I just…can't tell you."

Ochako squeezed her eyes shut. She felt pain at the fact that he felt they weren't close enough to tell her everything…but she was sure he'd open up his heart one day.

For now, she'd let him open up here and now, as much as he could.

Night came quickly, and fireflies danced outside in the night. The lobby which seemed so dusty and empty before, now had a sense of home. Many people arrived, all taking seats at the bar and at the tables scattered around.

At first the people had been wary of the newcomers. However, once they explained their quest and personalities (and insisted they weren't going to gut the people in their sleep) the townsfolk became far more accommodating and open.

Momo and Todoroki conversed like a couple of kids, while Iida screeched at random customers for them to get their feet off chairs and tables. Izuku had ordered a chicken pot pie and a tankard of milk. Ochako ordered the same. Geralt was gnawing a turkey leg upon the ground, butter-herb sauce dripping from his fangs as he savaged the delectable treat.

"It's Jiro!"

"The bard!"

"Sing us a fine one, lassie!"

All heads turned (even Iida's), to see the young bard walking down the wooden stairs. "Hello, folks! I have a couple of special guests who I'd like to choose a song!"

The group cheered. "Who is it?!" Jiro put a finger to her lips. "Hmmm…" She walked straight over, stopping in front of Ochako. "Would you mind choosing a song?"

Ochako whooped. "No problem!" The townsfolk began to murmur fondly. Ochako seemed to be quite the people person. When she was introduced to the townsfolk, they had immediately trusted and enjoyed her company.

Ochako waved a hand. "Ooh! Ooh! "The Barmaid!" Father always said that was a good one!" Jiro bowed. "As you wish, m'lady." She hopped up to the bar table, boots hitting the tabletop.

She drew out her banjo, hands taking the appropriate spots due to practiced motion. As her thumb struck the first string, a soft _thrum _ran throughout the room. The cheers that rang through the room were raucous and thunderous.

Jiro opened her mouth and she began.

_There was the story of a maid _

_Who cried and sold dove feathers_

_She wished and wished for a man_

_To take her away and wed her_

The people began to laugh and clap, and many began to get up and dance around the lobby. Izuku smiled, the bard was indeed good. Ochako looked at Izuku with a grin. He stared back in complete confusion.

Within seconds she'd grabbed him by the gloves and was dancing about, Geralt hopping around them. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a crazy sort of waltz. Not that he complained.

She trusted him. That was all he needed.

_Hmph. Perhaps this will be a good performance. I haven't seen one in decades._

Izuku grinned and spun Ochako under his arm.

_The men all called her ankles fat_

_And kicked her dogs and sold 'em _

_But when kind King Danny came by_

_Here is what he told them_

Iida hopped up and began dancing very weirdly. It looked as if he was attempting to mimic a robot. Many people laughed at his antics and clapped along with the beat.

"_This young lassie, this here maid_

_Would make a man one fine wife_

_She's tall and lean, not obscene_

_And she's one to love all her life."_

_So he took the maid by the hand_

_And took her away with him_

_He brought her to his fancy palace_

_And made her gowns of silk'n'skin_

_And the maid became Queen_

_As unbelievable as it may seem_

_She married the King by moonrise_

_She bore thirteen children dutifully_

_And lived to see many a sunrise_

_And as the sun set on her last days _

_She spoke of her young love_

_About how the king put on a ring_

_How her and him were turtledoves_

_The barmaid became history _

_Her stories known all over the land_

_From valley to sea, forest to tree_

_And how she found quite the man_

_The Queen lives on in history_

_They say she had a appetite_

_She ate beef, pork, chicken, rice_

_Everything sweet, everything nice_

_And was beautiful all her life_

Her treble ended beautifully. Jiro hopped masterfully from the table, bowing low with her banjo held aloft. The crowd burst into hearty cheers.

The after-party lasted for hours.


	16. The Last

The early morning light shone through the curtains, sending dappled patterns shining across the hardwood floors. Geralt lay at the foot of the bed, his paws curled around his about, gentle breathing unfurling through the room.

The party had been fun.

Around midnight the visitors left the premises. That allowed the party to retreat to their rooms and get some well-deserved shut eye.

Izuku was fast asleep, his mouth a smile even as he snored away. Somehow he'd managed to fall asleep with his satchel crammed into his stomach and his vest all askew.

Ochako lay next to him, her cloak wrapping her like a child, gentle breaths blowing out in the embrace of sleep. Her hair lay splayed out against her pillow, and her eyes twitched.

As they opened, she noticed Izuku next to her and promptly fell off the bed with a small clatter.

"Ow….!"

Geralt raised his head. "Hey, boy." She whispered, placing her hand on his fuzzy head. "I'm gonna go get breakfast. You wanna come?" Geralt's golden eyes shimmered with curiosity as she opened the door and tiptoed out. His tail followed out as the door shut.

Ochako pulled the cloak around her and breathed out, her breath a puff of mist. It was way warmer in the room…with Izuku snoring away. She smiled.

And then she nearly slapped herself. What an odd thought.

As she came down the stairs, she noticed that Momo was up already. The girl was busily washing a couple of tankard, humming quietly. "Ochako. I'm surprised to see you up, so early too! Don't you have to head out later?"

Ochako nodded. "Yup. But I woke up for sure, so, no point on really trying to go back to bed." Momo nodded. "I too, have trouble falling back asleep." She placed a clean tankard in front of Ochako. "Milk?" Ochako nodded and pushed a coin towards her. "Please."

Momo pulled out a labeled bottle, and uncapped it. She poured the creamy liquid into the tankard, and pushed it into Ochako's hands with a flourish.

Ochako tipped back the canteen, letting the cold, fresh milk run into her mouth. It tasted so amazing. "Fresh. We had it milked and filtered just a few hours ago." Ochako grinned. "It's delicious."

Momo smiled and poured the last of the bottle into a bowl. She placed it in front of Geralt, who began to lap it up eagerly. "I have been wanting to ask. Is he yours?"

Ochako took another sip. "No. He's Izuku's." Momo nodded. "It's a rare color to see around here." Ochako nodded. "That's what I told him. But Geralt is really one of a kind. He's almost like another human."

Momo nodded. "I see. And what did you want to eat?" Ochako smiled. "The chef's choice. I'm sure whatever you have here is delicious." Momo smiled at her. "As you wish, _m'lady_." Ochako giggled.

Momo turned to the stove, opening the hatch. She placed in a few logs of wood, and soon the air was alive with the warmth of fire. As she reached down into the larder, Ochako seized her moment of courage.

"Do you…like Todoroki?"

Momo nearly tripped. "What?! No! I just think he's quite clever, that's all. I respect him." Ochako smiled inwardly. The prim and proper bearing broken, just for a moment.

"Alright. It's just, he seems to like you. I can tell."

Momo paused on stirring the eggs and frying the ham to snap around and look at her.

"W-what?!"

Her face became a gentle pink. "What did he...think of a simple barmaid like me?"

Ochako bit her lip. She didn't expect Momo to actually want more information from her. What could she do?

Well. Todoroki might thank her for this one day, so what the heck. She may as well voice what he was exuding.

"He…he said he really admires you. The way you work so hard, even at a humble job like a barmaid. He's glad he has you for a friend."

Momo had a big smile on her face as she placed the platter in front of Ochako. A pile of scrambled eggs with chives and tomato, and a side of ham, complete with toast and honey.

She placed a rack of roasted ribs on a plate, and then onto the floor for Geralt, who began to tear into them hungrily.

"He…he really said all that?"

Ochako smiled. It wasn't a lie; Todoroki did mention how hardworking Momo was. She just…was more open about certain factors.

"Yeah. He's a good person. I wouldn't be scared of getting closer to him, if I were you."

Momo went read and turned away. "Fancy-! No. No, no. There's no time for that now, silly girl!" Ochako giggled into her mouthful of eggs. Momo huffed, but then smiled again.

"Thank you, Ochako. Your party is lucky to have you, they have an amazing person on their side."

Ochako blushed and rubbed the back of head. "No…I'm pretty average." Momo smiled knowingly. "_Someone_ may disagree with you." Ochako looked up from her eggs. "Hmmflp?"

Momo sighed and smiled. This girl had made her smile so much in such a short amount of time…! "Nothing. Now hurry up and finish before those boys get out here. Can't let them know I'm giving you the last of the ham!"

Their laughter rang softly throughout the lobby.

The air was cold and smoky. The walls were slick with some form of goop. The smoke was green and vibrant, and it curled around the approaching shadow.

Boots crunched against the crumbled stones.

A ripped red cloak billowed out over the walkway. Sharp red eyes glowed, almost predatory in the gloom. Pointed teeth ground irritably together, signifying a deep rage.

"So…you failed." The man held the medallion above his head, the wolf's head emblem dark and lifeless. His spiky hair shook with disappointment.

It had glowed brightly about a day earlier.

Which meant that the pawn was dead.

"Useless. It appears that I have do everything myself."

The man turned to the dark ahead of him. "Desmondius."

The man snapped his fingers. Within seconds there was a humongous clatter of stone being wrenched and crushed.

The man's red eyes bore into the darkness ahead of him.

Deep green eyes stared back at him, and shadows danced across a scarred, huge face. A snout took shape in the gloom, huge fangs based, and smoke emanating from its maw.

The dragon was still alive. His dragon.

But someone had injured it. Wit magic he'd thought had been long forgotten.

He would find them.

And he would kill them.

The dragon extended a wing towards his master, laying it flat upon the gritty stone. With a leap the man was sitting between the dragon's shoulder blades, hands firmly gripping the protruding scales.

"Fly."

The dragon roared and leaped into the air, wind whipping up at its sudden assent. The world was dark for mere moments. As the dragon lifted out of the catacombs, the sun struck its scales, the black patterns along its wings catching the wind.

The dragon opened its mouth and let out a thunderous roar. Birds panicked and took to the air, none as high as the dragon. It splayed its wings, letting them block out the sun, sending a spray of wind so fierce it shook the treetops.

The man whooped. He'd almost forgotten what this feeling was like. The tattoos lit up with the sun, the black ones wrapping around his arms and chest; they were the tattoos of his people. Dragon-riders, like him. The traditional adornments of his clan; the fox-fire earpiece, the seashell necklace, adorned with blue jade and peridot. They bounced around his neck as the wind whipped them about.

The ones worn by the only people that meant anything to him.

The scimitar rattled in its sheath. He placed a hand around it, feeling his hand blaze with warmth. The scimitar of the Nine. A weapon that could shake the sky. Second only to the blade of that adventurer. Pride of his people. Handed down to him from his parents.

But they were gone now.

And he had these markings branded, these priceless accessories, to remind him of them.

And now the dragon had been injured. The last dragon alive, the last one his clan had connection with.

His eyes burned with rage.

He drew the blade from its sheath and let out a chilling war cry.

The dragon sped across the landscape, the foliage beneath them a blur of color.

These insects would feel the wrath of the Daemonic clan.


	17. The Fire

"Got everything?" Momo pushed the wrapped food in Todoroki's saddlebags. "Yes." Todoroki said, swinging his leg over the saddle. Momo stroked Winter, pushing a carrot into his mouth. "Winter has food?" Todoroki nodded. "He has plenty. Thank you, Momo. The room was most comfortable."

Momo nodded, her face a ray of happiness. "I'm glad. Please stay safe on your journey." Todoroki smiled, just a gentle curve, but Izuku could tell he was happy.

"You stay safe as well, Miss Momo. I look forward to seeing you again." Izuku could have sworn Momo's cheeks had gone a bit pink. A blink later, and he decided he'd imagined it.

Surely this barmaid couldn't like his mentor already...?

"Hey, green boy." Izuku turned away from the scene to see Jiro hopping down from the porch. She ruffled his hair affectionately, and slipped something into his satchel. She leaned close to his ear. "It'll hopefully score you points with that sorceress of yours."

Izuku yelped and batted at Jiro's banjo, and she jumped away with a laugh. "Calm down, dude! It's just a bit of a helping hand, s'all!" Geralt's eyes squinted in humor as he watched Izuku attempt to hit Jiro with his satchel.

"Izuku! Calm yourself, we're about to leave!" Iida was waving his arms about at Izuku, pointing ahead at the horizon. "Come on! We've got to get moving or else night will be upon us before we know it!"

Izuku grumbled a final complaint towards the bard (who laughed at him) and trudged over to Iida. Iida promptly gave him a stern talking-to. Izuku sweatdropped as Iida berated him for endangering the life of a kind bard with his satchel, and to cause possible blunt head trauma.

His entire party was nuts.

Except her. She got a pass.

And here she was now.

Ochako hopped out of the doors, red cloak flying behind her. "Bwaaaaahh! The air feels so good!" She waved to Izuku with a sweet grin. "Good morning, Mr. Snore-fest!"

Izuku went red as a tomato. "S-snore-?! Oh, no…! Please tell me I didn't snore…!" Ochako patted his shoulder with a snort. "…Sorry. Being honest."

_Yikes. Snoring's a deal breaker. _

Izuku elbowed the scabbard as hard as he could.

_I swear, All Might. The second I have the chance, I'm burying your sword!_

"Izuku." Izuku turned from his murderous thoughts and looked to Todoroki, who waved him down. "It's time to go." Izuku nodded and took the lead. "Alright. Let's head out!"

Izuku noticed Todoroki continuing to wave back at Momo even as she was lost from sight.

The sun set quietly on the party as they trotted along.

"I miss it already." Todoroki said quietly. Izuku looked up at his friend, who rode Winter with a stoic, deep air. "You miss the place or the person in it?" Todoroki looked at Izuku with a steely glare. "Nice try. The atmosphere."

Izuku grinned. "Ha. True. It felt almost like home."

Todoroki looked ahead, seemingly lost in thought. Izuku took a moment to look about.

They were walking along a beaten path, surrounded by a green meadow. The grass was so green it looked like it was glowing. Ladybugs leapt into flight on the summer breeze, lifting into the blue sky. Trees of the most vivid green sprouted far across the fields, offering shelter to the squirrels that had raced across the meadows.

Izuku would never have seen this if he hadn't met All Might. He'd probably still be that young, bumbling swordsman who would've stayed an apprentice.

But not anymore.

_That's right. You are no longer the underdog you were, Izuku. You are a man among men. That is why I chose you._

Izuku nodded.

_Yeah. _

"Izuku." Izuku looked up towards Todoroki. The dual-haired boy had a sharp look on his face. "I must give you my apologies." Izuku's eyes shot open. "For the harsh things I told you when we were attacked by those cougars."

Iida nodded. "Indeed. I must apologize as well. I didn't notice it before."

Izuku blanched. _Notice what?!_

Izuku shook his hands about. "There's no need to apologize-!" Todoroki held up a hand to stop him. "I must. I understand what it is like to have a magical weapon."

Izuku's brain fizzled out. Did they figure it out-?!

Ochako, who was riding Geralt, nearly toppled. "Izuku?! Your blade is magic?!" Izuku nearly burst out with an excuse, but not before Todoroki drew his sword.

The blue scabbard shone, but not as deeply as the silver blade that slid out of it.

"Because mine is too."

He held it aloft. "Dichtmus." The blade shivered. Almost instantly ice shot up from the hilt, coating the blade in ice. The ice formed jagged edges along the length of the blade.

In seconds it was fully coated, and let off an immense chill.

Ochako whooped. Iida stopped walking ahead to take a gander.

Izuku was shocked.

_His weapon is a rare one. I should have expected the Todoroki lineage to have a personal mage. Their blacksmith must be quite the talent. That blade is quite powerful; pay attention._

"Your sword is magical?!" Izuku sputtered. Todoroki nodded. "It has two forms. One ice and one fire." Ochako waved her hands. "Show us the fire! Show us the fire!"

Todoroki bit his lip. "I'm afraid I can't. I don't like using it."

Ochako opened her mouth, perhaps to ask why. Izuku gripped her hand, squeezing gently.

He had an idea. And it probably wouldn't be good for her to start asking about it.

_It could it have something to do with…his father._

Todoroki sighed. "Iida? Could we set up camp for the night?"

Iida nodded. "Sure. It's getting late. We should find shelter."

The party settled under a rocky overhang, sheltered by thick vines that grew over the entrance. It would allow them surveillance while granting some privacy.

Todoroki coaxed fire from his flint once more, and the fire was soon heating up a small stew pot that Izuku had brought. The bacon had been chopped along with wild mushroom and some herbs Ochako had obtained from a nearby hedge, and all had been put into the pot with water.

Todoroki held out his scabbard, drawing the eyes of all.

"I've noticed the tension between our party. If we're going to be working as a team, we need trust amongst everyone. So I'm going to be honest with you all. We can share stories tonight. I'll answer all the questions you want."

Izuku watched nervously.

"This is my sword. When I was younger, I christened it Iceborne. I still call it that to this day, but the magic itself is called Dichotomy, due to the primal forces inside."

Ochako reached out to touch the scabbard, as Todoroki held it out.

"What-?! It's hot!"

"That is my magic."

Izuku nearly fell over. Todoroki had magical powers?!

"My mother was kin to a Winter Fey. They are usually known for being vicious and cruel, but my mother was raised in a village. She was kind and smart, beautiful. Her ice powers were kept hidden, for she felt it would be best to forget them. However, my father, King Endeavor…"

Ochako gasped in understanding.

Iida raised his eyebrows.

"…knew of her background. Due to his kinship to a Summer Fey, he too had magical abilities. He could control fire, and it had made him a legend. The prospect of raising children that were powerful enough to take on his mantle enveloped him. He wed my mother through a forced marriage."

Ochako bit her lip and leaned into Deku's side unconsciously. He was startled, but knew this wasn't the time for self-consciousness.

"…in the end, I was born and chosen to inherit Father's place. However, due to his lust for my empowerment, he neglected his duties as my father and became more of a warlord. My mother was abused, and so was I. The brutal treatment of our family caused my mother to go berserk one day…and throw boiling water in my face."

Ochako clutched Izuku's arm, and Geralt hid under Todoroki's cloak with a whimper.

"...Sorry." Todoroki murmured to the wolf.

"Sob story aside, I chose to do the unthinkable. I was disgusted by the idea that my birth was merely intended to create the most powerful king possible. I spoke with the Royal Mage under the cover of night, and had the magic removed from my body."

Ochako sat up suddenly. "You went through a Expulsion Ritual?! Those are so unpredictable! You…you could have died, Todoroki!"

Izuku snapped to attention. He didn't know that it could be that risky.

"Indeed. I _could_ have. But I didn't."

Ochako shook her head.

"I had my power imbued in my sword. The powers of my parents, whose fierce disposition and gentle heart I have adopted. I'm quite familiar with my mother's ice powers… but I have little to no control over my flame."

He stared intently at the scabbard.

"And I have no intention to ever gain it."

Izuku was shocked. His palms shot to the rock floor.

"What?! Why would you not want to get stronger?! Family issues or not, Todoroki, you have amazing powers!"

Todoroki shook his head.

"No. I want nothing to do with my father. His power shall lie in the scabbard, untouched. I shall become the king I want to be… with my mother's strength alone."

Ochako could only let out a long held breath.

But Izuku was angry. Angrier than he'd ever been.

He couldn't put his finger on why.

But he knew that Todoroki was limiting himself.

"You shouldn't, Todoroki!"

Izuku stood up with a huff.

"You have more power than I ever could hope to have. You're holding yourself back! The powers you have – together! They could give the world so much help!"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes in a warning. "I make my own calls. If I have to use my bastard of a father's strength, I'd be doing what he wants." Ochako hissed at Izuku. "Cut it out!"

But Izuku only was worried for his friend right now. The friend that was attempting to sabotage his own greatness.

"You're wrong."

Todoroki grit his teeth. "You are treading on some mighty thin ice, Midoriya."

Izuku frowned. "I'll tread on it if I have to. You're worrying about being yourself. That's not a crime! It doesn't matter if you think it is!"

Todoroki sighed and shook his head. "Stew's done."

The stew was immedietely portioned out into clay bowls and handed to each member of the party. It tasted alright, but to Izuku it was like ash.

The eating went on in dead silence except for the scraping of spoons against bowls and quiet chewing.

_Relax. It is his choice, Izuku. The boy's heart is still cold, regardless of his mental and physical strength. It is not something you can fix, I'm afraid._

Izuku sat back down, placing his bowl on the stones. His feelings were a angry mess. So Todoroki thought his fire magic was unnecessary? He regretted it?!

He shouldn't. It was amazing.

And Izuku would make him realize it. Somehow.

_Be careful, boy. They're off the secret's track due to Todoroki telling them about his past, but you must have some sort of cover-up story prepared if they ask you about the sword. Undoubtfully, they will._

"W-wait…but Izuku! You're not of royal blood. How'd you get your sword?" Ochako stammered. She undoubtfully wanted them all out of the current conversation.

Izuku gulped.

_This better hold._

"My grandfather knew a mage. He…he died, sadly. But before the mage died, he gave my late grandfather this sword. "Protect it," he said. So…now I have it."

Ochako nodded. "Is that the reason why you said it got heavy somehow? That's the magic it holds?" Izuku looked at the red-bound scabbard on his waist. "…it's unpredictable."

Todoroki still seemed tense, but breathed out a sigh of relief. "That clears things up about your sword. Apologies, for earlier, again."

He stood up, boots hitting the rock with decisiveness. "If no one else wishes to share secrets, I'm hitting the sack." He rolled over onto his side in the corner, on his bedrolll he'd laid out earlier.

Ochako sighed, and sat back. "Ok. Me too." She sat up, Geralt following her as she took her corner of the cavern.

Izuku looked over at Iida. He'd actually wanted to get to know the boy a bit more, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen now.

Not after the conflict.

"…Goodnight, Midoriya." Iida sat up. "I would suggest you get some rest. We still have quite the journey ahead of us." Izuku nodded at his retreating back. "Yeah. Thanks."

The night was chilly, but not as cold as Todoroki's glare during their chat.

The fire burned with crackling and pops, wood charred black crumbling into ash that flowed upon the breeze. The night was alight with yellow and red, and the heat caused the very air to shiver. Sour, dark smoke rose in billowing clouds.

And most gruesomely, the smell of burning flesh.

A charred sign stated, "Creati Inn."

The charred wooden wall cracked under the white boots as they traveled towards what used to be a bar counter.

"…."

Momo Yaoyorozu lay battered and bruised, strewn painfully on the counter, coughing violently and eyes streaming from the smoke. "Who…who are you?! What…what have you done…you demon?!

The boots stopped, almost on cue.

Momo strained her eyes to se through the haze of heat, pain, and smoke.

The man stood at about five feet and eight inches, and was muscular and broad. His hair was ash blond, and was spiked aggressively.

A flowing red cloak adorned his shoulders and neck, with a fluffy white wolf-fur collar. The toned arms that peeked out from between the red folds were marked with bold, black tattoos of some tribal origin. He wore dark blue pants and brown knee guards, complete with white fur-topped boots to complement his collar. Spiked arm braces ran from his wrist to bicep.

His neck was adorned with some sort of necklace with colorful decorative jewels, and his ears were adorned with some sort of decorative fangs.

At his side was a long, silver scimitar. It was a beautiful weapon; yet it seemed deadly and malevolent in this man's possession.

But what terrified Momo the most were his eyes. They were dark red, and filled with a blazing fire. One of rage.

"I'm a clan member of the Daemons. You probably don't know us."

His voice was deep and cold, dangerous.

"Why…why would you do this…? The people…"

"They're dead, well, most of them. That foolish bard and some others fled into the woods…but the dragon's fire should have blazed them to cinders by now. They'll be found and killed eventually."

Oh, thank God. Jiro had escaped with the survivors like Momo had ordered her to. Her relief turned to anger at the man's nonchalant tone.

Despite the pain of her injuries, Momo snarled in rage. She dragged herself to a prone position, pointing accusingly at the man.

"You fiend…they did nothing to you!"

"They should have picked who they chose as friends more wisely. Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know. Mainly, where your little pals went. If you do, I'll let you go. If you don't…"

He snapped his fingers, and the _snap _echoed through the air like thunder.

A deep growling filled Momo's ears. From behind the man came a hulking beast, a huge red dragon. The beast's wings blotted out the moon as they spread wide. The huge feet slammed into the dirt, claws piercing the charred wood like papyrus. Green eyes glowed with malevolence.

The beast that burned her village, rendered the houses and inn to rubble.

The beast's mouth opened in a snarl, smoke escaping from between the sharp fangs.

"So…what'll it be?"

Momo was terrified, but she wouldn't dare betray the people who brought so much life to her village for the first time in years. Sweet Ochako, stoic Iida, brave Midoriya…and the determined yet gentle Todoroki. The party would finish their quest.

Todoroki would undoubtfully fulfill his promise.

She had to stay strong for him, at least.

"Do your worst. I'll never talk!"

And she spat in his face.

The dragon snarled menacingly and started forward, but the man held up a hand. "Desmondius. Stop…"

The man chuckled and wiped his face with a well-built arm.

"You've got fight, barmaid. Perhaps I'll keep you alive. However…"

He drew his blade. Momo let out a choking sob.

"I didn't say you wouldn't get hurt."


	18. The Throne

Izuku awoke the next morning with a fist pounding his chest. "Izuku! Get up, get up, get up!" He cracked his eyes open to see a tearful Ochako, who bit back a sob. "The village…Creati Inn…it's been burned to the ground!"

Izuku sat up instantly. "What?!" Jiro and a group of the villagers came into vision, and Izuku felt horror pierce his being. The villagers were covered in all manner of bruises and burns, and looked like death.

Iida and Todoroki stood to the side, their faces masks of horror.

Jiro clutched her banjo, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Izuku murmured.

"It was a dragon."

Izuku and Ochako startled simultaneously. "Was it red?!" Ochako shouted. "It was. Red as blood. Scars on its snout, like it had been attacked by claws."

_The same dragon that attacked us._

"It burned the inn to the ground. The houses were razed to the ground…the trees torches. The woods burned, but not before me and a couple of others managed to escape. It was all…all…thanks to Momo…she sacrificed herself…"

Iida slapped a palm to his mouth.

Ochako covered her face with her palms, and began to sob.

Todoroki startled still.

"She's….she's gone…Miss Momo?" He whispered.

Jiro nodded and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry…"

Izuku bit his lip. "It…it attacked me and Ochako too." Jiro's head shot up. "I don't know why…"

The lie burned his throat, but he had no choice.

_I am so very sorry, Midoriya._

Izuku wiped his tears.

_It's not your fault._

"There was a man with the dragon…a man with a cloak like yours, Ochako, but it was ripped. He had blond spiky hair…and tattoos like the night."

Todoroki stood up, his face a steel mask.

"…It was his dragon?"

Jiro nodded tearfully. "He was giving it orders in some language…I couldn't understand it."

Todoroki nodded once. He then immediately stormed out of the cave.

Ochako let out a horrified gasp and Izuku moved to stand, words already on his tongue.

Iida beat him to it.

"Todoroki! Stop! What are you doing?!" Iida cried. He shot up and latched a hand around Todoroki's wrist. "Let go of me! I'm going back to the village!" Todoroki roared.

"That bastard's who we've been searching for. He killed my friend…he's done the unthinkable! Now I'm going to make him pay. Then our quest will be complete…!"

"…He wanted to know where you guys went…he's coming here."

All the chatter halted immediately as Jiro sat up. "He left the village long ago. He's coming after you guys."

Todoroki drew his blade and drove it into the ground.

"Fine with me. We'll take him down."

Izuku nodded and held out his scabbard. "He has to be stopped."

Ochako nodded, gripping her staff to her chest. "I won't forgive him for what he's done!"

Geralt let out a low, threatening growl.

Iida nodded. "We shall complete our quest."

The thunderous applause that echoed throughout the cave rocked the ears of everyone present.

"That's it!"

"We'll make the bastard pay!"

"For Yaoyorozu!"

Jiro nodded and strummed her banjo. "For Momo."

There was a blast of thunder.

And a fearsome foot poked its way into the cave.

The man laughed crazily. They should have kept their frivolous screeching down.

Now he would kill them all.

The dragon was indeed a master of tracking. He too could feel the sword's energy, it was deep and mesmerizing. But who had it…?

A whimper of pain.

He looked back. Oh, right. The barmaid was still alive. Her apron was stained with blood, and she had scratches and gashes on her arms. Ah, yes. The ones he'd scored with his blade. The leather bindings that bound her to the dragon were magically tied. She wouldn't break those unless there was a stronger magic.

Which, sadly, there wasn't about to be.

She hadn't given up the information, even after two hours.

She had grit, he'd give her that.

Oh well.

He'd find out.

And they'd die soon enough.

The dragon lowered to the ground and shoved its foot into the cave's mouth.

The huge red appendage thrashed about wildly, sharp claws dragging along the walls and floor of the cave. Jiro and the villagers jumped wildly for cover.

As much as Izuku was willing to fight the dragon, there was little to no room for maneuvering in here. The only choice was to find cover and hope the dragon would give up.

"He's here!"

"Help!"

"The dragon, the dragon!"

Izuku grabbed Ochako's arm and jumped with her towards a large rock, jumping behind it in a skillful leap.

The huge claws scored once, twice, thrice against the stone they hid behind. Ochako buried her face in Izuku's chest, waiting for the inevitable. Izuku drew the blade anyway. If this rock gave way, at least the sword was so heavy it would hold itself to the ground. It would serve as the last line of defense.

The rock already began to quiver, and sharp cracks were beginning to crawl across the surface of the rock.

Instantly the scratching halted.

And a shrieking howl echoed throughout the cave. The roaring of some human, some beast.

Izuku's head shot around the rock edge in confusion. Did the red-robed man stop the dragon? What was going on?

Todoroki was roaring something fierce, and his sword was buried deep in the dragon's foot. The roars of human and beast mingled in a deafening crescendo.

_Iceborne… _

Todoroki dragged his sword in jagged patterns across the dragon's scales, the ice spilling into the wounds, increasing the severity of his attacks.

Instantly, the roaring on the dragon shook the cave, sending rocks and dust falling free from the cave roof to the ground. "Todoroki! You must stop! The cave is not stable! If the dragon moves any more, the entire place could come down!" Iida roared from behind a rock. Jiro stared in complete shock.

Todoroki drew back his sword in a single flash. The dragon's foot immedietely withdrew.

"Hey, peasants! Get out here and die quickly! Unless you want me to come in there! You should have just let the dragon kill you, you scum!"

Jiro looked at the cave mouth with fear. "It's him!" Todoroki's eyes flashed, and he started forward. "Good. I have something to settle!"

Izuku grasped Todoroki's cloak hem. "Stop!" Todoroki looked back to Izuku in a rage. "He's right there, Midoriya!" Izuku gave him a steely glare that caused Todoroki's fierce stare to falter. "Control yourself! We're not four anymore. We need to consider the lives of the villagers and Jiro! Don't forget what the Master told us! We need to work together!"

There came a roar from outside. The man was getting angry.

"I can wait! I can wait forever, but you can't! The second you get out here, I'll kill you all!"

Todoroki stopped, his eyes quivering. "But…Miss Momo…" A hand reached to his shoulder, and he turned to see Jiro.

"I know. But she wouldn't want us to die stupidly! You especially, Todoroki!"

Todoroki bit his lip.

He sighed.

"What's the plan, then? He won't let us out without burning us instantly. We'd be crisps."

"Izuku! A little help?"

Izuku helped Ochako out from behind the rock, as the dragon's attacks had shifted the very ground and made it hard to traverse. As he stepped back to give her room, he tripped over something very flat yet elevated, and fell straight on his face.

"Izuku! Are you alright?!"

Izuku sat upright, wiping the rock dust from his face. "Yeah!" What on earth did he hit, though? Surely something that flat and tall wasn't something that appeared naturally...?

And then it hit him.

"Ochako! Get me some light!" Ochako looked confused, but she nodded and held her staff aloft.

"Igni!"

The light from the staff's end was more than enough to show Izuku what he was looking for. Parts of the rock floor had been carved and shaped, smoothed and curved.

Izuku had tripped over a step.

A step that led to stairs.

"Todoroki! Iida! Guys!"

Todoroki and Jiro rushed over. "Is that…a step?" Jiro murmured, running a hand along the curve. Todoroki nodded. "Izuku. Look. The rocks in the wall here have been shifted. There could very well be a tunnel under here!"

Izuku ran a gloved hand along the wall. He saw scrapes and markings where the rock had been moved. Todoroki was right! "I can move it! My blade might be too heavy to use in battle, but it's the perfect tool for some leverage!"

With a grunt, Izuku dug the sword into the wall, pushing down. Almost instantly, the rocks fell away.

Revealing a large hole running away into darkness.

"It's a passage!"

Ochako held her staff into the hole, revealing steps running deep into the earth. "We've got little to no choice. It's either this or the dragon." Todoroki murmured. "I'll go down first." Izuku said.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

But Ochako smiled a bit.

The green-haired boy took the first few steps. When the steps didn't disappear after his first few footfall, he continued down in confidence.

_This is an old structure. From my time._

Izuku nodded.

_Expected that. It's some sort of hiding place. But every hiding place has an exit…preferably a hidden one. _

He felt something hard brush his back and jumped with a high-pitched shriek.

Ochako's staff was held above his head, lighting up the next steps near his feet. "Silly. How can you walk in no light?" She grinned at his dumbfounded expression. "Thought you could use this."

Izuku smiled and nodded at her. "Thanks." He took the next few steps carefully. "How long do you think this goes?" Ochako murmured from behind him. Izuku shook his head. "I dunno."

The steps went on for a long while. Suddenly, they evolved to flat ground, but not before Izuku noticed it. He immediately fell straight forward, onto the stone.

"Ow!"

"Izuku?! Wha-ack!"

The air was knocked from his lungs as Ochako fell right onto his back, her staff flying off into the distant darkness. Her chin poked into his shoulder, and Izuku coughed violently. The staff gave him some note of his surroundings, but not much.

"Izuku! I'm sorry! Are you OK…?!"

Izuku shook his head. "It's not you. I just inhaled a bunch of rocks and dust."

He felt a hand gently ruffle his hair and felt his cheeks heat up.

"…silly."

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Izuku shrieked and did a odd sort of half-burpee, sending Ochako right off his back with a yelp.

Jiro's face poked into the circle of light. "Stop rolling about like a pair of eels! And be careful where you step, jeez!" Izuku mumbled nonsense as he pulled himself off the ground. Ochako seemed to merely brush herself off, but Izuku noticed she looked a bit flush.

Soon, the entire group had made it into the room. Ochako retrieved her staff and held it high in the air. "Lumiros." Almost instantly a large white light grew until the room could at least be visible.

A large portion remained dark.

It was a majestic throne room. A huge stone throne, engraved with ancient symbols and writing. The floor was made of a aged jade, the shimmer reflecting off Izuku's eyes. Cries of awe and shock rippled throughout the group, and many wandered about, looking at their surroundings.

_It's of the old times. This must have been a royal retreat in times of danger, but it's been long forgotten. Why?_

Izuku shook his head. "I have no idea."

"What was that, Izuku?"

"N-Nothing!"

Todoroki shook his head. "There must be some ticket out of here. Some hidden exit, some clue to where it is, at least." Izuku placed a gloved hand against his mouth in thought as he studied the throne and its markings.

What resembled a basilisk was curled tight around a sword that resembled All Might's. Beneath that was a large hole. On the other side, the basilisk appeared to be falling through the hole, and being imprisoned on the bottom.

_What is that basilisk doing?_

_I believe it was meant to represent the evil that covets my sword. _

_Why does there appear to be a large hole beneath the basilisk…? There's really no way a fall through a hole could kill it…it has wings! And its stare…it kills. No one could tie it down, because they can't even look at it! And people say-!_

_I don't think it is a real account. It is pictures telling a story._

Izuku shook his head. What did that hole mean?! It seemed so much like-!

Like the hole they were in right now.

Izuku jumped towards his party.

"Stop moving, all of you!"

The group immediately huddled up in instinct, arms held at the ready. Ochako held her staff in a defensive position, staring into the dark.

"I trust you. You haven't failed us yet, Izuku! Tell us what we need to do!"

Izuku flashed her a grin.

_Trust her to trust me completely, no matter what. _

"I need you to light up that dark area. Be ready for anything."

Ochako nodded and swung her staff. A small ball of light swam forwards in the air, and then disappeared into the darkness.

Silence.

Suddenly, the ball of light reappeared and flashed viciously. Instantly it expanded, reveling the contents of the darkness.

There were shrieks of fear and horror.

A humongous blue-scaled beast lay bound with chains. A beast whose eyes were blinded and littered with scars. Huge wings were held tight to its body, quivering and pocketed with jagged tears. Huge limbs led to sharp claws. A serpentine body lay coiled and bound.

Izuku glared. He wouldn't let this thing hurt anyone.

Because it was definitely awake.

The beast sniffed the air and let out a deep hiss, the sound gurgling in its throat. It pushed itself to a prone position, and slumped back to the ground again. Izuku noticed blood flowing from the corner of its maw.

_**You…wh-who...are...you? You have weapons…are you…enemies?...**_

Izuku stiffened.

_You can talk?! In my head?! How?!_

_**No explanations now…I don't have…much…time…**_

His determined glare softened.

"…It's dying." He murmured. The group around him eased up, and Todoroki growled. "Don't let your guard down. It's still dangerous." Izuku shook his head. For some reason…he felt like this creature wanted something.__

_**Do not…come any closer…human!**_

"Stop. Put down your weapons." Todoroki looked blankly at Izuku. "Are you mad?! That's a basilisk! It kills by simply looking at you!" Izuku stared him down. "And…can it?" Todoroki looked back at the beast. "…"

Izuku took a deep breath.

"…Don't move."

He took a step forward. Almost instantly the basilisk hissed and looked towards him, hissing growing louder and more vicious with each step. Huge nostrils flared. So it could still hear and smell, then.

_**I said to… stay back!...Last…warning! I'll slaughter you and…the rest…of your group….!**_

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Izuku pulled his scabbard from its holster, and placed it on the ground, loud enough for the _ting _to ring throughout the room..

…_**.!**_

_Izuku! Stop! Are you crazy?! We can't free this thing-! Stop! I know what you're thinking, but-!_

_No, All Might. I have a feeling…that it can help us._

The basilisk's hissing dulled.__

_**You…**_

"Please. I'm going to help you. But…I'm going to ask you to help us."

The basilisk's head was nearly level with his as it leaned forward. Its fangs shone as it let out a low growl.

"Izuku…!" Ochako's worried murmur bounced back off the walls of the room.

But he paid it no heed. He was going to free the basilisk.

Izuku reached out to the basilisk's nose. A growl. His fingers halted for a moment, but he pressed on.

A finger.

Two. Four. Five.

His hand was resting on the basilisk's nose.

…_**..**_

"There we go."

Multiple sounds of relief echoed from behind him.

"Todoroki. Toss me your sword."

The blade was flung in an arc, and Izuku caught it deftly with a hand. He slowly walked around the basilisk, avoiding its claws and wings.

He stood near the chains now.

And with a roar, he brought down the blade.

The chains snapped with a thunderous crack.

And the beast roared. So loud it shook the room. The throne rumbled.

_**Free!...I am freeeeee!...**_

The group shouted in fear and immedietely dove to the ground as the basilisk attempted to get up. However, the low ceiling prevented it from getting up fully. It thrashed about in anger, roaring crazily.

Izuku slapped his face.

_No time to second-guess this!_

Snatching up his scabbard and drawing the blade out, he waved his hands at his group, who were lying down on the ground.

"Get on that thing!"

Iida pulled up his visor. "He must be insane." Ochako shoved Geralt into his arms and raced towards the beast. "Let's go, Iida! Stop dilly-dallying!" Iida stuttered but fell into chase. The villagers followed reluctantly, hurried by Todoroki and Jiro.

"This is insane, this is insane.." Jiro repeated, as she gripped the bulky scales in front of her like they were a lifeline. Which they kinda were.

Todoroki grit his teeth. "Midoriya, you better know what you're doing!"

Izuku looked back at the basilisk, which was still stumbling blindly about. His friends were securely on its back. Good. Now it was his turn.

Izuku held the blade aloft, arms quivering from its weight. "Please." He whispered against the hilt. "Please, help me, just this _once_!" He yelled, as loud as he could, and swung the blade.

The blade did nothing.

Izuku bit his lip and swung again.

Still nothing.

"What…?!" Izuku growled. They were about to die! What did these past users want from him?!

There was a flutter of footsteps.

A gentle hand wrapped around his hands, that gripped the hilt. "You can do it." Izuku looked to the side, Ochako's determined stare looking back at him. "That's what you seemed to tell me, the moment I met you!"

She grinned. "So take it to heart! If Todoroki can use his sword like he can, so can you!" She held the blade higher, and yelled. "We can do it!" There were cheers from atop the dragon. Todoroki's grin and Iida's thumbs-up was unmistakable.

They had one hell of a motivator.

Izuku nodded at her and smiled back. She simply leaned in and hugged him.

"You're the leader. Master Harry said so! He'd only tell you that if he actually saw it in you."

He could only hug her with his shoulders. This prompted a laugh. She raced away, back towards the dragon, flashing him a grin.

Izuku felt a whole lot powerful now. He couldn't understand it…but he knew it felt right.

_Izuku…you were right. I trust you. Your companions are quite the bunch…protect them. I will work my hardest in the upcoming challenges we will face._

Izuku grinned and stared ahead at the steps.

"Just watch me…All Might!"

As he shouted the words, he swung the sword with a roar.

Golden light sprung from the blade, a blast of energy, crackling and wild.

It smashed through the stone. Smashed through the steps, the passage. The wind pressure blasted him backwards, sending him to the ground. His friend's cries could be heard as they clutched the basilisk for dear life.

The blast continued on its assent. Widening the passage until Izuku could see sunlight pouring down from the cave above, bathing him in a circle of light.

The basilisk sniffed. It snorted.

And then it took off running towards the huge hole of light.

Izuku raced after it, reaching out to the tail of the beast. His fingers gripped the edge-!

And they slipped.

Almost instantly, his body was seized with a weightless feeling. He was falling upwards, being pulled in. His eyes widened as he saw Ochako holding her staff aloft amongst the group, pulling him towards them.

He landed in their outstretched arms.

_**Light…to the light…!**_

"Holy hell! This is insane!" Todoroki shouted, clutching the basilisk's scales. The villagers clutched their own individual scales. Some were whooping. Jiro was laughing. "Whoo!" She shouted. Iida was sitting somehow stoically as the dragon's body moved about beneath him.

Ochako was grinning wildly at Izuku. "You _did_ it." Izuku gave her his warmest look. "_We_ did it." She gave him a big grin that suddenly became a curve of her lips.

And then she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Izuku slapped a palm to his cheek in shock as he clutched the basilisk scale in front of him, face burning. Ochako simply laughed and looked forwards, her cheeks red. "Hey, you are a hero! I gotta give you something, dude!"

The basilisk was crawling up the passageway, ever closer to the light.

It burst out of the hole.

Out of the cave.

And straight into the dragon.

The basilisk slammed into the dragon with full force. The dragon roared in shock as the basilisk's fangs pierced its neck, claws ripping at its scales. The group shouted fearfully as they were flung about, struggling to stay rooted to the basilisk's back. Izuku looked down as a chill ran across his neck.

The man.

He was shouting something, holding his hand up.

Red bolts of light were flung at him, and he drew the sword on instinct. Golden light flashed, and the man was slammed into the rock wall, and fell unconscious.

_Izuku! Look! On the red dragon's back!_

Overtaken by the basilisk's poisonous claws and fangs, the dragon began to tire quickly. It let out a final growl before lying prone and unmoving. The basilisk, seemingly knowing that its enemy had been dealt with, eased its stance and sat diligently. The red dragon was breathing, but shallowly. The spiny red back lay hunched and vulnerable.

Leaving the person on its back clear as day. Shouts of shock and cries of happiness echoed from the back of the basilisk. Many of the villagers raised their hands in elation.

"Momo!" Todoroki shouted. In an instant he'd jumped off the back of the beast and rushed to the dragon's back. He cut at the ropes with his sword, to no avail. "What? What's wrong with this…?"

Izuku held up his sword. "Stand back." Todoroki nodded. Instantly, Izuku swung his sword down. The ropes quivered with the force of the impact, and then split. Momo fell free from the bondage and into Todoroki's arms.

Momo felt her body shift and looked up at him, her eyes unfocused and cloudy with pain. As her eyes lit up in recognition, they filled with tears. Her cracked lips opened, and her voice was raspy. Izuku's eyebrows scrunched as he held back his tears. She was alive, albeit wounded. "Todoroki…is….that you?" Todoroki bit back a sob as he regarded her wounds, and held her to his chest. "Yes. Yes, Momo. You're…you're safe now…"

"We'll…take you home." He finished quietly.

Momo smiled and shut her eyes. It was obvious she'd fallen unconscious.

Izuku nodded. "The basilisk can carry us far farther than we could on foot. We should travel on it. It seems more tame now that it's out in the sun again."

Todoroki nodded. "We need to find a village that can take in these folks. And Momo…needs a medic right away." He clutched Momo's body closer.

Izuku nodded and jumped up on the basilisk's back. Hand over hand, Momo was deposited safely in the arms of her friends, who cradled her in the middle. Todoroki jumped skillfully, landing on the basilisk's back and unclasped his blue cloak.

He rolled it up and placed it under her head with a gentle hand. "Midoriya. We can leave." Izuku reached down and stroked the blue scales.

"Fly."

The beast's red eyes looked back at him.

_**You…freed me…human. I shall bring you to…the place…you seek. **_

Izuku nodded. "Please."

The basilisk spread its wings to their fullest extent, black patterns along its wings catching the sun. It let out a long roar, and burst into flight. The villagers shouted in astonishment as the basilisk climbed into the sky. Izuku could only let out a breath of relief.

The sun was setting when the man's red eyes finally opened. Gray clouds heralded a coming storm.

The man groaned. What was that sword's strength..?! It felt like something had punched his insides with a mallet. His breathing was short and choppy, he'd been put through the wringer by a boy who looked no less than his age. His power…so strong! It was like that adventurer's…so like it…

Understanding drove him to his feet with a snarl. That was the source his dragon had been tracking all this time. That boy…he was holding the sword of All Might! The swordsman, the great adventurer.

And the one who destroyed the entire Daemon clan.

He roared furiously. "Damn it…damn it...damn it! _Damn_ _it_!" He flung His hands into his hair, scratching wildly. If only he'd been stronger, more brave…! He could have avenged his clan right then and there. But he'd been slow. And they were long gone.

He looked to the side. His dragon Desmondius lay dead. Scored of claw wounds littered its side and chest, and blood soaked the grass beneath. His eyes narrowed into slits. They had done the utterly unthinkable. They'd killed the last dragon of the Clan he knew. His family.

He was done playing games.

Taking out his satchel, he lay it upon the grass before his dragon. From it he drew a crayon of red ash, and a pendant. Painstakingly he drew a circle around the width of the dragon, limping, and coughing blood.

When the circle was finished, he stood up. Clapping his hands together, he flung them to his sides and held them aloft.

"Vehemtus Delgram Seirgums Destrakte!"

The very last thing his clan's mage had taught him. In case the dragon Desmondius ever fell.

The red-ash circle surrounding Desmondius glowed with a fierce aura. Slowly but surely the flesh stripped itself away from Desmondius's body, dissapearing into red light.

The man felt the pain travel up his arms. Dark magic had its consequences. But he had no choice.

He had to make them pay.

He was Katsuki Bakugo, heir to the Daemon clan.

The flesh disappeared to reveal a massive skeleton.

Bakugo grit his teeth.

"Restorus Vivoroto!"

Blue light from the circle flowed into the skeleton's bones.

First the hind legs.

Then the chest and ribs.

Then the front limbs.

Then the skull.

The empty eye sockets of Desmondius glowed blue.

And then the humongous skeleton began to move.

It stood as easily as if were alive. It let out a thunderous roar, that shook the nearby treetops and challenged the sky, which challenged the dragon back with claps of thunder. Bony claws pierced the grassy dirt. Easily crushing the bloodied grass.

The now undead dragon lowered its head to Bakugo's hand.

"We are going to kill…"

Blue met red.

"…every last one of them."


	19. The Trickster

The basilisk had flown for hours. As it lowered to the ground, the passengers on its back had begun to stir.

_**Human. I have…taken you to the human village…as you have asked.**_

Izuku awoke with a snort.

It was still weird having the creature talk in his head like All Might.

_Alright. Just land here! I don't want the humans to see you and think it's an attack!_

The basilisk hissed upon landing, its claws catching the grass and dirt, slowing its descent. It coiled its body to make a sort of ramp, allowing its passengers to make a safer exit.

The villagers worked together to bring down Momo, Geralt, and Winter. Izuku came down last, and he looked up at the basilisk, who stared back intently.

_Thank you._

_**...Thank you, human… That…male human called… you Midoriya?**_

…_! Well, yes._

_**May the stars…guide…your journey... Midoriya… You…have…my deepest gratitude.**_

_You as well…friend._

The basilisk raced forward, wind whipping back the hair of all present. One mighty leap and it was in the sky, free to fly where it wanted.

Todoroki immediately raced off into the village, shouting about a medic. The group actually found the medic faster than they expected. The doctor was more than willing to take Momo in and get her well again.

They spent quite a few hours waiting for her in the common space. Todoroki insisted on waiting with her in her sickroom until she awoke.

When she awoke, there was a great cheer. What Izuku noticed was that when the cheers broke out and everyone had crowded into Momo's stockroom to hug her and get out their tears, Todoroki's hand never once left Momo's.

After hand clasped Midoriya's shoulder.

"Fine work." Todoroki's heterochromatic stare searched his face intently. "You have quite the clever mind on those shoulders, my friend." Izuku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Not at all. I was just working off nerves."

Ochako sidled up to him and gave him a grin. "That's our Izuku. Always doing his best, no matter what!"

She suddenly jumped up.

"Todoroki!"

Todoroki glanced at her curiously. "Didn't you talk to me about knighting Izuku?" Izuku jolted. "What?!" Todoroki smiled. "Indeed. That's true. Better now than never."

Izuku stammered incoherently as Ochako practically shoved him on his knees. Todoroki drew Iceborne and tapped both his shoulders.

Izuku shut his eyes.

"Izuku. As your mentor and friend, I have seen your intense acts of courage and outstanding leadership. I hereby knight thee "Ser Deku, the Green Wolf." This name was chosen for you by Ochako, of our party, due to the leadership you have, how you lead your "pack" to victory even when success is nil. Wield it with honor."

Izuku kept his eyes shut, but his mind was a well of questions.

_Deku?_

_It means "to do your best." It's a word of a language from the ancient times. My God, your little sorceress friend has a library in that head of hers!_

Izuku smiled gently, and his face warmed pleasantly. Yeah. She did.

"…do you accept this honor and title, and swear to fight and protect, lead and inspire, as long as you shall live, Deku?"

Deku.

Deku.

Deku!

Izuku…Deku stood up.

"Yes. I do. I shall live up to this honor, Todoroki!" He bowed low, as he'd watched so many knights before.

Todoroki smiled and withdrew his sword. "Then stand, Deku, The Green Wolf." Deku stood straight.

The cheers were loud and endless. The village people who were watching were cheering too, some clapping and hooting.

"Good for you!"

"Brave lad!"

"Brilliant!"

Deku chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw…heh." He reached a hand down towards his scabbard. As his thumb brushed the red cloth, he smiled.

_One step closer, All Might._

_Indeed. I was not expecting this. But you deserve every inch, and more. Your strength and bravery are so much more than you thought they were. I'm so very proud of you…Deku._

Deku's smile only grew. "Thanks." He murmured. Within seconds he was attacked by all manner of hugs, from Iida, Jiro, and the villagers. He was quite overwhelmed now. But it felt great.

That night, they were actually able to book an inn with four rooms.

Mostly because they found out that Todoroki had more money than God. They found _that_ out at dinner, when it was time to actually pay a bill for the first time on their quest.

"What?! You had over a thousand deridiums on you and you said nothing?! My back feels like a pretzel from all the times I had to sleep on rocks! Rocks, Todoroki, rocks! How disgraceful! Be considerate, please!" Iida shouted, waving his arms.

Deku cringed as a couple of patrons shot their table odd looks.

Todoroki rubbed the back of his neck.

"About that…"

"Todoroki?"

Todoroki swiveled about like a whip, his cloak nearly hitting him in the face. Momo was carefully making her way down the inn stairs, one foot at a time. On the last one, she staggered. Todoroki shot forward and stabilized her, the worry on his face evident.

"Momo? What are you doing up?! You need rest." Momo shook her head. "I cannot rest when I am able to do something. I can walk." Todoroki looked worried still, but nodded. "…I trust you." He murmured. Momo surprised everyone by burying her face in Todoroki's cloak collar. "Thank you."

Ochako snorted into her soup as she watched Todoroki's face go through about ninety shades of red. Momo retracted her head, blushing a bit. When she looked up at Todoroki again, she smiled a but and laughed.

It was then that Todoroki did something that Deku would remember for a lifetime.

Todoroki slapped a palm over his eyes, leaned back, and laughed.

He pulled Momo into a hug, and just laughed. She laughed along with him, and that brought a smile to every face in the inn. His face was pink, sure. But his joy was evident for all to see. It was something Izuku hadn't seen him have in a long time. And that made Deku happier than some would ever know.

Ochako giggled. "I always liked the idea of him fancying her. It just clicked." Iida nodded. "It is beautiful." Deku could only grin. "Yeah."

Soon after, the party retired to their inn rooms for the night.

Deku lay down in his bed, stroking the wool sheets with a odd sense of loneliness. He missed the sense of happiness when he was with her. When they rested together…

The same feeling he'd had when she kissed him.

Did Todoroki feel the same for Momo? Could he ask? No, that'd be stupid and totally uncool. Dudes didn't ask dudes for chick advice, that was crazy…!

Deku groaned and turned over. No use thinking about it now.

Wait. How about All Might?

That thought only led to more, and those led to sleep.

The hooded figure hopped carefully onto the windowsill. With practiced motion, he greased the window latches and slid it open easily. The figure hopped carefully into the room of the new knight.

Ugh, knights and newcomers! Always making trouble or taking all the ladies. Blech. The last time a knight had come through, he'd snagged all the women's hearts and left none standing. And the last time newcomers came through bandits had been following them. And that made it all the worse. The mouth under the hood formed a snicker.

"Let's see if these newcomers want to stay after this!"

Without a moment's hesitation, he began to whisper the words that would soon send these dummies running.

Deku awoke the next morning in high spirits. He got up and whistled a tune. Pulled on his signature red cloak and boots. Brushed his teeth. And immedietely skipped over to Todoroki's room. He had some questions for Todoroki, questions indeed!

He knocked once.

Todoroki came out, yawning and stretching luxuriously-! Wait. Why was he wearing Izuku's vest and scabbard?! "Hey-! Wait, what?!" Deku immedietely stiffened. "What do you mean, Todoroki? I'm Ochako!"

Todoroki looked utterly confused. "Did you use some type of magic or something?!" Deku shook his head. "No! It's me! Ochako!" It was Ochako's voice. Todoroki took a deep breath and pressed his fingers against his temple. "You're Deku but you have Ochako's voice…OK. OK. You're telling me, you're Ochako." Ochako nodded. "And you have Deku's voice. Which means-!

Todoroki nodded his head and pointed to himself. "I'm Deku, though..." Silence. Deku shook his head. "What the heck?! Hold up, what the heck is going on?!" Todoroki nodded. "This is so confusing…!"

Almost instantly Iida raced up to them. "Deku! There's been- oh, OK…OK…OK." He began to breathe quite heavily as he looked at Todoroki in Izuku's clothes, and Izuku in Ochako's. In a flash he spun about. "OK…OK…please tell me I've had one too many crumpets." After taking a few deep breaths, Iida turned around again. "What in all of creation is this?!" He pointed crazily at the pair.

Both Todoroki and Deku spoke at the same time. "I'm Ochako!" "And I'm Deku!" Both looked at each other and then back at Iida. "Wait, how come you didn't switch?!"

Iida nodded, took a deep breath, and promptly fell over.

When the real Todoroki finally appeared, Iida had been already revived. No one really knew whether to die laughing or cry about the very scary situation that was going on when they saw Todoroki for the first time.

Ochako walked in wearing Todoroki's cloak which was about two sizes too big, as well as his armor and scabbard. She cut quite the figure regardless.

It was still shocking to hear Todoroki's husky voice coming out of such a tiny girl.

"OK. What, in the actual hell is going on?!" Everyone started jabbering at once, so Ochako slammed the scabbard into the ground harshly.

"Stop! Alright! I think we should use the names of our bodies, to prevent any confusion. But just to make sure – sound off with your real names!"

Todoroki raised his hand. "Deku, here."

Iida raised his sword, looking thoroughly creeped out. "Iida, present."

Ochako nodded. "So Iida stayed normal…"

Deku waved both hands. "Ochako, here." He chirped.

Ochako raised one hand, sour face in full effect. "Todoroki… present."

Ochako instantly turned to Deku. "OK…OK…any idea why this crap suddenly happened?" Deku raised his hand instantly. "It must be the work of a swapping spell. They're usually temporary, but based on the skill level of the caster, they can last for months."

Ochako took a moment to nod and fall over this time. Todoroki raced over to Ochako, extending a gloved palm. "Are you OK, Todoroki – I mean, Ochako?!" Ochako waved a hand dismissively. "I'm fine, Deku."

Iida put his palms to his face. "Oh, this is so weird. So very weird."

Todoroki nodded. "Indeed. It's very hard to see through your bangs, Ochako. Really…how do you live with this emo look?"

Ochako slammed her scabbard against a nearby pillar angrily. "Stop razzing me about my look, _dude_!" Todoroki snorted. "Sure, _Miss_ Todoroki!" Almost instantly Ochako and Todoroki were on the ground, rolling about and landing punches crazily.

Iida separated the pair with much struggle. "Stop! Enough! Deku, for one, you do realize you're beating up Ochako's body, right?" Todoroki instantly stopped, and dropped to the ground, face in his gauntlets. "I've ruined my one chance to not live alone for the rest of my pathetic life!" He sobbed brokenly.

"Yup, that's our new knight, there, for sure." Iida stated.

Ochako stopped swinging, as the real Todoroki had finally realized his arms were now about a foot shorter. Iida pointed sharply at Ochako. "And be rational, Todoroki! You're all switched up. How will you go to the restroom and keep your friend's bodies modest?!" Ochako opened her mouth, and shut it. "This is so fucked up right now."

Deku broke the silence. "Guys, relax! I'm sure that these changes aren't permanent. Such skilled magic requires intense amounts of mana, amounts that I don't even have!" Both Ochako and Todoroki froze. "But then…that means that he was prepared to use such amounts of magic! What if he has even more mana than we expect? You guys could stay like this forever! It's possible!"

Both Ochako and Todoroki screeched. "_Hell_ no!"

Deku placed a hand against his mouth, spellbook in front of his nose, obviously deep in thought.

"Wow, we really are alike, huh? No wonder I like her so much…" Todoroki murmured, his face a mask of bliss as he watched Deku.

Ochako punched him. "Dude! It looks so weird now that we've switched! Quit it!" Todoroki turned on him, annoyance written all over his face. "What's weird is the fact that you haven't done anything with Momo yet."

Ochako roared. "Don't sully Momo's name by talking dirty, dude! Take me on!

Todoroki snorted. "Ladies _first_."

As Ochako and Todoroki started to box for the _second_ time, Iida had enough.

"Alright, STOP!"

Almost instantly the impromptu boxing match stopped. "You're acting like children! What we should be doing is finding a way to stop whoever is controlling this magic. Then you can be back to your old selves!"

Ochako nodded vigorously. "Yes, please." Iida nodded. "We should let Deku handle this, as Deku is the brain of this operation."

"Why, thank you!" Todoroki said with a smirk.

This earned him a smack from Ochako. "Not you, idiot. Gods, I regret knighting your ass."

"Guys! Stop it with the mutinous comments and get over here!" Deku signaled to the three, who came rushing over.

Deku held the spellbook up, pointing at an array of symbols and writing. "Apparently, this spell is based on silence. The person who casts it cannot speak, lest the spell be dissolved." Iida placed a fist into his palm. "Of course! We must simply find the silent foe in the wings!"

Ochako folded her arms across her chest, obviously digesting the information. She almost instantly went red and slapped her arms to her sides. "…Sorry, Deku." She mumbled. "No worries…uh, Ochako." Todoroki snorted into his sleeve as he realized why Ochako got so flustered. Thereby earning himself another punch from Ochako.

"Speak of this when we're back to normal, and I'll punch you so hard that your ancestors will be dizzy!" Ochako hissed.

"As if! With those little fists, you couldn't punch the teeth out of a mosquito!"

"Mosquitoes don't even have teeth. That shows how incompetent and stupid you are."

"That doesn't make sense. I'm the most competent one here."

"You don't make sense."

"Alright, that's it-!"

"What's going on in here?!" All heads flipped towards the door. Jiro stood in the doorway, staring at them incredulously. "Oh. I didn't know you guys were into that… crossdressing." The party immedietely fell into a chaos of explanations.

"What?! No way! That's not what we were doing, Jiro!"

"Ack! No! Jiro, listen! I'm a prince, princes don't do that…!"

"Stop talking all at once!"

"We've been switched around by a complicated magic spell. It's a swapping spell that switches voices and persona from person to person. However, the caster is undertaking silence, for if the caster doesn't, the spell will be broken. Can you help us?"

Silence ensued as everyone looked at Deku. "Uh…what he said." Todoroki mumbled.

Jiro took a deep breath and burst out laughing.

The party watched her, dumbfounded, as she fell on the ground, slamming her fists into it helplessly as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…he got you guys so good! Hah! That's Mineta for you!" Iida sniffed indignantly. "So this Mineta chap is the caster!" Jiro nodded. "Indeed. He's um, a…special one. He greatly enjoys trickery magic, and thus, you apparently were his new pawns."

Todoroki facepalmed. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of him! He wasted my day!" Ochako drew her sword in a cold haze. "Bring him to me. I'll show him what happens when you cross a prince."

Iida shook his hands at them in their usual robotic motions. "We are not killing anyone! We are going to have Mineta remove the spell and return us to our former selves. I assume this trickster has done this before?"

Jiro nodded. "He travels from village to village. One hell of a womanizer, sadly. He's always on the lookout for more girls. Usually their attention is focused on newcomers. This usually ends in them getting "swapped," as you say, and running away in terror. Usually works."

Deku shivered. "Can we like…not meet this guy? Sounds creepy." Iida drew his blade. "Do not fret. I shall protect you from his ill intentions." Todoroki threw him a angry look. "_Dude_, that was my moment!" Iida looked utterly confused. Todoroki only mumbled about it being nothing. Deku grinned. "Thanks, Iida."

Iida bowed like a robot, making Deku laugh. Jiro nodded. "Well, if you guys are ready, I know where he hangs out."

"Uh, sure. But…uh, Deku?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I gotta…gotta go."

"Oh, boy."

"I'm gonna walk blind from this point forward. Guide me, Deku."

"You can look to walk, at least!"

"No. My dignity won't be able to walk if I don't."

They walked off, Todoroki's laughter ringing in their ears.

And the resulting clout from Iida.

Mineta sat on top of the wood with a ugly leer. Of course, this was no ordinary wood. It was acacia. And the only acacia wood to be found in Saginaw Village was the roof of the public bathhouse.

He grinned creepily. Ah, the bountiful and busty creatures he would see inside-! That pretty barmaid that had been injured-! She surely would be here. The last he'd seen her, she was back on her feet. Her strength and ferocity in the face of danger were to be applauded.

It drove him mad with wanting.

Of course, that thought was ripped from his mind as he was shoved to the wooden roof on his face. "Criminal. Face your crimes against a prince with dignity!" Mineta was able to angle a eyeball upwards. A female was crushing him (joy!). But the thought disintegrated slightly once he realized his attacker's identity.

"You?! You're still here, prince – oh, damn it!" The girl nodded, cloak flapping majestically in the wind. "Indeed. I do not cower due to a bit of underhanded magic." Ochako didn't seem to realize that she was back to normal again. She stomped her foot. "I am Shoto Todoroki, Prince Of The Nine-aaaaaagahh!"

That was a mistake.

The acacia gave in like water.

The pair plummeted straight into the women's bath like a couple of stones. Shrieks and cries of surprise assaulted their ears. Mineta looked up the second he surfaced from the hot water, hopeful.

He was woefully unperceptive.

Multiple feet rammed into his noggin and he heard no more.

Ochako now looked quite insane, floating in the bath in full armor, with cloak and scabbard. She surfaced and rubbed the water from her eyes. "Ack…hot!"

"Ochako?"

Ochako opened her eyes and looked to see Momo, naked and standing in the bath. She looked surprised beyond words but also quite impressed. Wait…Mineta! Todoroki had looked like he was speaking to Mineta. That must have been why she was back to normal! But…only one way to be sure.

Ochako made a little sound. That was her voice-! She was back! She gave a little cheer. "Woo! Back in business, baby! Yeah! The side quest has been comple-_ted_!" She began to do a little dance. Hard to do with a soaked cloak and armor, but oh well.

Now everyone did stare at her like she was crazy. Except Momo.

"You took out the little midget like a boss! Oh, I've been waiting for someone to put him back in his place. You wouldn't believe some of the things he pulled back in the old village."

"Would you believe _me_ if I was to tell you what happened this morning?"

"Fire away!"

Jiro and the rest of the party stared openmouthed at the top of the roof and the hole in it. Deku placed a hand against his heart. "Todoroki. May God rest his soul." Iida shushed him. "Quiet, Deku!" Remember, he looks like Ochako. They won't kill hi-!" Iida stopped. "Wait. That's my voice. It's gone! The spell has been cast off! Todoroki tricked him into speaking! Clever chap!"

Deku stopped too. "You're right! You're right! Oh, All Might, how I missed you!"

"All Might?"

"Nothing! Ha-ha!"

Jiro laughed. "What an ordeal. At least it's over." Deku nodded. "What a nightmare." The party immedietely set off towards the inn, confident that Ochako could handle herself.

"So that's what happened?" Momo murmured. The party had retired at a table, Jiro included, to finally eat breakfast. "Yup." Todoroki mumbled into his soup. He still hadn't looked up since Ochako talked about him being in her body for the last five hours.

And how he'd had to use the restroom.

Awkward.

Momo took a deep breath and then began to laugh. Todoroki looked at her incredulously. "Oh, I'm sorry, Todoroki, it's just…so unfortunate!" Todoroki went red and buried his face in his soup again.

"Y'know, Momo, you're the only one I know who can make him lose his bearing like that." Ochako commented, winking at Todoroki. Todoroki sputtered excuses while Momo simply smiled, her face a bit pink. "Under all that steely exterior, you really are a bundle of wool, aren't you?" Momo murmured.

Deku gleefully piled on the pressure. "Yup. He loves kittens and flowers, and enjoys the summer festivals and dances…" Todoroki frowned, attempting to stitch together whatever pride he had left. "…" Momo grinned. "You do?! I love all of those things too! I can see why we're such close friends, Todoroki. We shared things of interest before we even knew about them."

Todoroki shot Deku and Ochako glares, but they were torn. Probably due to the fact they just handed him some points with her.

The party members took some time to get away from the table, obviously realizing the want Todoroki had for some alone time with Momo. Jiro giggled as she turned back to see Todoroki and Momo chatting away like a couple of jabberdoves. "He's different when he's with her. Relaxed. She is too."

Ochako nodded as she ascended the steps to her room. "She is. And I'm happy for Todoroki."

She turned away to hide the odd feeling of longing in her heart.

"…he's gaining the courage to go after what he wants."


	20. The Unicorn

Ochako sat up. The moon shone brightly through the window. Around midnight, by the position of the moon. She felt like stone, her legs weak and sleep-ridden. Why did she feel so low, when their quest was complete? They had ended the warpath of the man with the dragon.

They could return home.

They'd be heroes.

Why did she feel so…so lonesome? And sad, and angry with herself?

Was it because…?

She rolled over again. Her eyes drifted shut. She was feeling it again.

The feeling she felt when Deku fought the dragon and stood victorious. When he'd woken after the fight with the wolf-man. When he saved the basilisk and at the same time completed the quest.

When she'd kissed his cheek in the basilisk's cave.

When Todoroki asked her what a good knight name would be, she thought of his signature green mop she'd come to admire. And of Geralt, his brave wolf companion.

How they were, in a nutshell, the name, "Green Wolf."

When she'd watched him be knighted.

Their humorous last adventure.

It all proved one thing to her.

She cared about the green-haired boy. Much more than a normal friend's care. A care that made her worry about him constantly. That made her knees feel oddly weak when she was around him. That made her heart pound. But above all that…

The possibility that she might actually _love_ this boy.

It frightened her. She'd never really paid any attention to the boys back at the Academy. So why did this one snag her heart in such a short amount of time? Ten months and nineteen days? That fast?

She smiled. Of course he did. He was Deku. The knight with the sword of magical power. He'd be someone one day, that was for sure.

But would she?

Undoubtfully she'd be left in the dust. She wasn't special in any way, shape, or form. Just a girl with her head buried in spellbook, hoping to master magic one day and be someone.

Just dreams, they were.

She sat up, swinging her legs over the bed. No use lying down, she wouldn't sleep anyway. Pulling on her cloak and boots, she tiptoed to the door and cracked it open, sliding out and shutting it behind her with the smallest creaking sound.

Within seconds, her boots climbed the attic steps. She stepped into the attic, coughing quietly with the dust flying about. Sadly, a lot of the furniture in here was dusty and molded. No good for the lungs. The attic actually led to the rooftop. There was a small ledge there that usually quelled the feelings in her heart, if for a time.

It was just what she needed.

She hopped through the small window, feeling the cool air on her face and relishing in its freshness. She took the familiar turn, looked up towards the ledge-!

Only to find that it was already occupied with someone.

She squeaked and darted behind the corner again. Only after she was sure they had not seen her, did she poke her head out.

Deku sat on the ledge, legs bent in front of him, arms curled around his knees. His green hair glinted with the moonlight, and his eyes almost glowed, matching his companion.

Geralt lay beside him, resting. His golden eyes watched a pair of moths flit about, dancing in the gentle night breeze. Deku rubbed his head gently, and then looked up at the moon.

Surprisingly, he reached over to Geralt again. And out from behind his friend came Jiro's banjo, and a odd sheet of paper. Placing it in front of him, he held the banjo just as Jiro did. His mouth opened…and she was frozen, for the most sweet, gentle voice flowed out.

_When the last eagle flies_

_Over the last crumbling mountain_

_And the last lion roars_

_At the last dusty fountain_

_In the shadow of the forest_

_Though she may be old and worn_

_They will stare, unbelieving_

_At the last unicorn_

Ochako watched, spellbound. She'd never heard him sing before. Or play. Wait…she'd heard banjo music coming from the inn before. But she'd always assumed it was Jiro! Wow… he sounded good enough to be a bard! She slumped to a sitting position, her eyes locked on him.

_When the last breath of winter_

_Through the flowers is icing_

_And you look to the north_

_And a pale moon is rising_

_And it seems like all is dying_

_And leaving the world to mourn_

_In the distance, hear the laughter_

_Of the last unicorn_

_Oh, I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

Ochako felt a smile rise to her face as Geralt sat up, and began to howl. It was a low and sweet sound, mingling with Deku's melody so harmoniously she was shocked that an animal could produce such music.

_When the last moon is cast_

_Over the last star of morning_

_And the future has passed_

_Without even a last desperate warning_

_Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn_

_Look and see her, how she sparkles_

_It's the last unicorn_

_Oh, I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

Hefinishedwithasoftsigh. Geralt slowed his howl to a low drone, until it faded masterfully. Ochako squeaked; she'd been sitting so stiffly her legs were on pins and needles. She scuffed her feet against the stone floor, sending rocks tumbling noisily down the rooftop.

Deku turned in a flash. "Ochako?!"

Ochako stood up (no time to play innocent) and brushed herself off. "It's me." She saw his face go pink, although it was kind of hard to see in the moonlight. "You…you didn't uh…hear me, did you?"

Ochako grinned, although her heart was a mess. "I did." Her smile became a gentle curve. "But…it was beautiful. You can really sing." Deku rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks."

He looked at the paper, and then at her. "Would you…uh, care to join me, then? For my second part?" Ochako nearly had a heart attack. "No-! I mean, yes, I mean-ack, no-!" Deku merely chuckled and reached down, grabbing her under the arms. She squeaked as he set her in between him and Geralt. "He'll uh…keep you warmer than me."

_I don't think that's true…_ she thought.

_I feel pretty warm right here._

He sat down, crossing his legs. "I'm sure you can sing too." She immediately began to sweat. The most she sang was at home, on her own. She wasn't very good, if her own mind was judging. "No…no, no. I'm not very good at all." He grinned at her. "We'll see. C'mon."

He rubbed at the back of his head again. "Uh…Jiro actually wrote that first part. She also taught me how to play the banjo. Pretty cool, huh?" He mumbled. Ochako swallowed her nervousness. She was tougher than this! It'd just be a song! Nothing more than that!

"Yeah! That's really cool!"

He nodded. "I wrote this next part. Same tune. But…I wrote this based on someone I met a while ago."

She smiled. "That sounds amazing. Let me hear it!" He grinned. "I wanna hear you, too. Let's make it even."

She gulped, but nodded anyway.

He smiled again, and then looked towards the moon once more. Her eyes were locked on his face, and the words that flowed inher ears.

_As the last unicorn sighs_

_And the eagle flies_

_O'er the morning_

_The warrior cries_

_As his great sword lies_

_In the rain pouring_

_His heart speaks of_

_A woman who_

_Can make the world seem right_

_Can you see her?_

_As she dances_

_The light of his life?_

He slowly quieted, gave the banjo a quick strum, and gave Ochako a shy smile and a wink. Geralt nudged her side. She chuckled nervously and took the paper, hands shaking. The lyrics were written bold and clear.

_Her hair is like water_

_Like the shallows, ever flowing_

_And her laughter like glass_

_But her courage ever growing _

_As she looks into his eyes_

_Where through_

_A bright young flame is born_

_Only her voice can cheer his sadness_

_To him she is the unicorn_

She stopped instantly. For one, she sounded pretty good and had surprised herself. And second, Deku looked so blown away. He'd even stopped playing a long time ago. She cursed the fact that she'd stopped from sheer nervousness. He nodded after a few blinks. For the last verse, he sang with her. The banjo sat forgotten, alongside his hand. Their voices blended like cream and honey, Geralt howling along, words flowing along the breeze, towards the moon and stars.

_As the stars journey past_

_And the moon shines its last_

_Light 'fore morning_

_And the last die is cast_

_O'er the last_

_Bright sun glowing_

_And the warrior takes_

_Her hand where through_

_His care for her is shown_

_He will love her_

_Fuel her laughter_

_He will love her alone_

_She's alive_

_And he's alive_

The song faded out with a soft hum from Geralt. Deku bit his lip as he looked at her. She could only look back, ensnared by his eyes. So green, like the forest that surrounded the village. She was surprised when they lowered, just the slightest bit.

"You sounded beautiful." He murmured.

Ochako went bright red. She fought it down, but her face was still quite pink. "Thanks." She chewed her lip nervously. These feelings were so darn complicated! But what to do when your heart wanted what it wanted! Or did it? No, no, no. They were friends! Friends! That kiss back in the cave was just a bundle of emotion! No way-!

No way did she want to do it again!

Deku noticed her trembling and coughed pointedly. "If you want, I could share my cloak." Ochako stopped thinking. "You have a cloak?" Deku grinned and reached into his satchel. From it he pulled a emerald cloak, shining and silken. "Todoroki got it for me at the shop. It's pretty warm. Here." Reaching over, he clasped it around her, pulling the hood over her head. "...better?"

Ochako nodded.

The moon shone almost coldly as the silence fell.

"...Deku?"

"Mm?"

"Could I tell you something? I'm sorry, I know it'll be weird since we're friends and all, and it's been such a short time, but-!"

"What do you mean?"

"I...I don't know exactly how to tell you, but..."

Ochako nodded to herself and spun around. She had to put these feelings aside.

"What I can tell you is-!"

The roar jolted them apart.

The moon was no longer the only thing in the sky.

It was a dragon made of bone. Blue energy swirled around it's chest and ribs, connecting each ligament.

And atop its great horned head was the man.

"Beautiful song. Could hear it miles off. Should've thought twice about singing it, though…"

The dragon reared back its head, blue fire swirling between its fangs.

"…then maybe you wouldn't be about to die."

**Hey, guys! Real quick, kudos to whoever got The Last Unicorn reference. If you didn't get it, still kudos! Why? Because you stuck with this crazy excuse for a story for so darn long, hah! Anyway, it's a song from the movie with the same name, "The Last Unicorn." **

**Uh, the second part of Deku's song were lyrics that I came up with. I know they suck. Sorry if some of you who knew it what the song was were probably like, "WTF. WHAT. WHAT IS THIS," and such. The song wasn't written by Jiro, (although that would be, like the coolest thing ever) it was written and sung by Jimmy Webb. I think. Don't quote me on that! I don't own the song! I'm young! I don't need lawsuits! Ha!**

**If you haven't watched it yet, please do. It's my childhood. The song is so beautiful. If I could explain how I'd want Deku to sing it, you can find it on YouTube. It's called, "The Last Unicorn Song," or "The Last Unicorn," There are many quality versions of this song on YouTube, but I prefer the one from the movie with the beautiful intro scene, of the eagle flying and the unicorn… So, uh, I roll with that. **

**Sorry if that's a bit confusing to some! I love the movie and song, though, so please do watch the movie if you are able!...**

**...by the way, you totally thought they were gonna **_**kiss**_**, huh?**

**Sorry. I almost had them do so. But there's plenty of time for those! This story's only gonna get better.**

**Also, special thanks to my reader Cone Of Depression, who has seemingly enjoyed my very crazy story. Thank you for all of the very sweet and funny comments. You inspired me to start making these chapters better. So I shall continue on!**

**As Deku would say, Plus Ultra!**


	21. The Magic

Deku saw the ball of fire first. Burning blue, it whistled down at a speed far beyond any living creature. With a movement of his feet, he'd jumped at Ochako and knocked her behind the corner, Geralt right on his heels.

The fireball hit with a explosion of wood, splinters and burning pieces of wood being shot in all directions. Deku held a hand in front of his face, warding off the intense heat. "Ochako! Are you OK?!" Ochako nodded and stared up at the dragon, which was blowing fire about furiously. The blue line of flame that shot from its mouth was nothing short of extraordinary.

"We need to warn the others!" Deku yelled, jumping down into the hatch into the attic. Ochako hopped down, grabbing his wrist. "Deku, wait!" He looked back, confusion all over his face. "What is it?"

She stepped forward so that they were standing aside each other. She held up a hand and closed her eyes in concentration. Her cloak billowed out behind her, despite the lack of wind. Izuku stood back out of instinct. "Protegual Dime Sieudus."

To Deku's shock a large orange bubble appeared in her hand. She flung it down, and almost instantly it expanded to cover her, Deku, and Geralt. "It's a more advanced version of the spell I used to protect us against the dragon."

Deku grinned despite the situation. "What would we do without you?"

Ochako grinned. "Thanks. Let's go save the others! The group ran together, down the stairs and into the lobby.

Todoroki was already there, helping Momo stand. A group of the inn's customers stood about, talking anxiously. Todoroki had wrapped Momo in his cloak, and helped her to hobble over to group. "Deku! Ochako! Oh, thank the Gods! You're alright!" Ochako nodded. "Is everyone OK?!" Todoroki nodded and gestured to the group behind him.

Ochako raised her hand, gritting her teeth. "Expudian." The orange glow expanded to cover everyone, many of whom marveled and murmured at the orange glow that they seemed to be walking in.

Ochako smiled. "Good." Todoroki looked at the orange circle that surrounded them. "Will this hold?" Ochako held up three fingers. "Three minutes. We need a plan." Todoroki bent down in reflex as parts of the ceiling began to fall down upon them as blast after blast tore through the roof. "Who is that?!" Deku sighed. "He's alive. So is the dragon."

Todoroki stiffened. "How much does this guy want to kill us?!" Ochako placed a hand against her mouth, her eyes thick with concentration. "He used dark magic as well." Todoroki looked at her intently. "What do you mean?" Ochako reached into her satchel, pulling out a large spellbook. "He used a resurrection spell. In order to do so though…you need extreme magical skill. And most horribly…you need to give a part of yourself. Not much…but expect…some pain." She murmured.

Todoroki shivered. "This man must be quite the mage. However… he's dabbled in things he shouldn't. We need to stop him. For real, this time." Deku bit his lip. "I don't know how strong he is, exactly."

There was a scream.

Deku flipped about in a panic.

Ochako had screamed due to the doors being blown in.

A huge, bone face shoved its way into the lobby. Dark blue eyes glowed with a hidden malice, and bony claws curled around the hinges.

It was going to come in.

The dragon opened its mouth and roared furiously. The sound nearly burst the eardrums of all present. Fire burst from the dragon's mouth, washing over the shield. Despite their protection, the group felt the heat, so hot it threatened to burn their very being.

The blue flames slowly ate away at the walls and furniture. The rugs curled, crumbling into ash. Ochako clutched Deku's arm as she gritted her teeth, the magic taking strain on her mana. The dragon was rearing back, fire building between its fangs…it was hissing crazily-!

"Stop, Desmondius."

Deku held his sword in front of him, and Ochako stood straight, her eyes narrowing. Todoroki held his sword out threateningly, and Iida held his arms out in front of Jiro, Momo, and the villagers.

This was going to be one help of a showdown.

Because the man had finally come.

He walked amongst the blue flames as if he were made of them. The flames licked along his cloak, reflecting flecks of red alongside the blinding blue. Twisted eyes, alight with rage, stared ahead at his prey, that stood just behind a shield.

"So. You're still alive." The man sneered. "And you have someone that belongs to me." Todoroki's eyes flicked to Momo and back at the barbarian. "You bastard...she's not your slave!" The man raised sharp eyebrows. "Slave? She's nothing but a whore." Todoroki snarled. "Did you come in to talk, or fight?!"

The man grinned and reached to the clasp of his cloak. With a single movement, he'd torn it away. The muscles beneath the cloak reflected with the light of the fire, the tribal tattoos almost purple in the light. "I came here…to kill you all."

The most terrifying thing was that something was different about him. His arms were an odd black color, streaks of it crawling up his arm in vein-long strings. His eyes were such a dark shade of purple you'd imagine they were the night sky above.

"You killed my family, got in the way of my goal. You will pay."

Deku gulped. But he gripped the blade somehow tighter.

_Deku. You can do this. _

The man cracked his knuckles. "I am Katsuki Bakugo, last heir to the Daemon Clan. The dragon is Desmondius, my father's best friend. Your sword's last user-!" He pointed at Deku. "-killed every last member of my clan. Women. Children."

Izuku froze. _What?!_

…_.._

…_All Might?_

…_it's true. I cannot disprove this accusation._

Izuku dropped the sword in shock.

That was his mistake. Bakugo shot forward, drawing a wicked-looking scimitar from his scabbard. He roared and thrust it at the shield. It struck with a resounding sound that rattled the room.

Ochako grunted in effort as Bakugo swung at the shield again and again. "Give up, Pink Cheeks! There's no way _you're_ beating me!" Bakugo howled as he jumped back, bringing the scimitar near his ear.

"Ochako!" Deku held her shoulders. "I'm…fine…just…don't lose!" She said through gritted teeth. Todoroki gasped. "Guys…what the hell is that?!" Deku's head whipped around so fast he almost had whiplash. Bakugo's scimitar began to glow an eerie purple. His eyes glowed with an immeasurable malice, and he snarled.

His tattoos began to glow a bright _red._

_Young Midoriya! Duck! He's using something even I haven't heard of! Whatever it is, it's not good!_

…_!_

Deku held the sword in front of him. "Duck! All of you, duck, now!" Bakugo's hand flashed forward, pointing the tip of the scimitar at the shield.

"Die."

Ochako was dragged to the ground by Iida. The orange glow snapped like a piece of wood, leaving the group guarded by one small warrior. Todoroki clutched Momo and Jiro in his cloak, huddling over the villagers.

The blast of red light from the scimitar's tip was completely unexpected.

So was the resulting explosion.

The trail of light hit Deku's blade like a battering ram. Different types magic pushed against each other, each eager to defeat the other. A dragon formed out of the burst of red and yellow, wrapping around the golden wolves that appeared with it, choking them, tearing at their bodies…

The light rebounded and expanded in an instant.

There was a second of silence.

There was a blast of fire and sound as the energy simply exploded. Deku yelled as he was blown back, his body hitting the wall like a stone. He heard similar pained sounds from his friends and comrades as they were thrown back, thrown to the floor in a flash.

Bakugo stood panting, the hand not holding his scimitar glowing red and smoking. Deku struggled to his elbows. "…what the hell…was that?!" Bakugo heaved out a sigh, which suddenly turned to a peal of mad laughter. "Hahaha…awesome. The mages weren't kidding when they said the Dark Ones had _some_ power." When he looked up at Deku again, his face was a mask of crazed happiness and rage.

"You really think you can beat me? With some old power from a murderous, traitorous knight?!"

Bakugo laughed and held his hands up. "Let me tell you, stable boy. I'm holding power in my body so strong I can barely contain it. But it's working fine now…"

He grinned madly.

"...so I'll see what it can do."

With a roar, he jumped at Deku, scimitar held high. Deku held up the sword, struggling to get to his knees. Whatever his back had hit wasn't too kind to his shoulder. Intense pain shot through his back and arm – he dislocated something for sure.

There was a flash of blue.

"Stop. I won't let you harm our leader."

Todoroki stood tall in front of the barbarian, his sword stopping the path of the scimitar in its tracks. "You…get out of my way. I need to kill this damn kid." Bakugo hissed through gritted teeth. Todoroki narrowed an eye. "Watch your opponent rather than his comrades."

In an instant ice shot forth from his blade, coating the scimitar and quickly climbing onto Bakugo, covering his body. "What the-!" Bakugo managed to hiss out a few words before his body was frozen like a statue.

Todoroki backflipped until he was a few feet away, watching the ice statue tentatively. "Todoroki! Watch out!" Ochako shouted. The ice around Bakugo's free palm was glowing a fierce red. The palm that was somehow pointed towards Todoroki's head.

"Damn it!" Todoroki hissed as he rolled. Almost instantly a blast of red light tore free from the ice, cracking it. The blast hit the wall and exploded, leaving chunks of wood and ash in its place.

"Hahahaha! Wow, is this power useful…I'm invincible…"

Bakugo grinned down at his free palm. "Time for a little creative improvisation." With a quick movement, he tossed his scimitar away. Jumping forward, he placed his hands behind him. The red light appeared again, but it was much brighter. And faster.

The explosions that blasted from his palms launched him at Todoroki in seconds. Todoroki wasn't prepared for the sheer speed of his attack. In an instant, a fiery punch had sent Todoroki across the room and into a table, headfirst. There were cries of worry from the group.

"Todoroki! Why, you beast!" Iida jumped forwards, drawing a steel sword from his scabbard. "Fight me now, or die trying!" He placed one leg forwards, and to everyone's amazement, odd protrusions shot from his calf. They were marked with odd writing, indecipherable to Deku at the moment.

Ochako gasped.

In a mere moment, Iida had shot from his place and sent a kick into Bakugo's jaw. Bakugo skidded back across the floorboards, wiping the blood from his lips. "So you've got magic of your own? Impressive how you somehow incorporated it into your own body."

Iida nodded solemnly, holding his blade expertly. "I'm of the Iida family, a proud lineage of magical blood. I won't sully my name by giving in to a madman like you."

Bakugo's eyes twitched almost unnoticeably. "You're brave. I'll give you that. However…" He held up his hands. "You won't beat me now." Iida saw the red too late. In an instant he was tossed to the ground, being thrown about by the explosions that somehow increased in intensity as it went on. Bakugo laughed crazily, his face alight with the light from his attacks. Ochako could only look on in complete shock.

"That magic…it's…unbelievable…"

Deku gritted his teeth. "Stop it…leave him alone…!" His shoulder was in agony, sure. His legs were like lead, sure. He was terrified, sure. But he couldn't sit there as his friends were brought down, one by one.

"Stop it…YOU BASTARD!"

Deku shouted.

Bakugo stopped at the intensity in Deku's voice. Slowly he turned to Deku, and Deku felt something sickening enter his heart. Fear.

Bakugo's face was a eerie grin. A mask of rage, power, and ecstasy. His hands smoked with his explosions, their crackling sounds popping throughout the ruined room. The villagers that crouched with Momo and Jiro had faces full of fear. Jiro and Momo looked terrified.

He couldn't let them down.

"I…am Deku. The Green Wolf. Knighted by my friends…I have…the best teacher… and my mentor…my forgotten..mentor…"

He pushed himself to his feet, his sword digging into the ground to support his weight. The power that he felt coursing through his veins was so strong he felt like he might snap…but he couldn't let Bakugo see it.

"My name was chosen…by one of my greatest friends…she's so special to me. I can't die here…I won't die here. I'll beat you…"

Bakugo smirked.

"…I'll beat you with my own power!"

Bakugo laughed and jumped forwards, his palms exploding with insane strength. "Very well then." He growled. "I'll kill you first. Playtime's _over_!" Swinging his fists into the ground, he blasted every square inch in Deku's direction.

_Attack_! _Attack_!

Deku thought as he swung the blade. The wolves appeared once more, cutting through the explosions and erasing them on contact. Bakugo stiffened. "What…?!" This kid wasn't lying. The powers now and before were the same…his sword must truly be the same one that adventurer held in the books. The only thing that could rival his tribe's ancient magic.

He hissed. He hated anything stronger than him.

Not like there'd be anything in the next few minutes.

He stared ahead. For some reason the kid looked suddenly fatigued.

Deku gasped. It suddenly felt as though he'd taken a punch to the chest. "Aghhhh…hnng!" He choked out. Ochako rushed to his side. "Deku! Deku, talk to me! Please!" Deku could only breathe. "I don't…know…!" Ochako frowned. "It's your sword, isn't it. You're pushing yourself again. For us."

She pushed him against the wall. "Stay here…." In an instant she stood and faced the tribal terror. "So you're gonna square off with me now? What happened to all that confidence, Greenie?!" He laughed.

Deku gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes.

_Young Midoriya._

_You've gone too far. You need to stop. This quest…it's gone so wrong. You must leave. Retreat. You'll die!_

_I know._

_This time…it's different. I can't watch them die. They're my friends…my family._

_I know._

_I know._

_But please…_

_Don't do anything reckless._

_I can only help you if you allow me to. If I were here with you for real, I'd clout you over the head._

_Deku chuckled._

_I'd imagine that._

_Now…stand up. Let my power course through you. I pray that you succeed, Midoriya. I warned you!_

_You did._

_But when did I ever listen to anyone?_

_Be warned. I cannot brace you for what you must face._

Deku snapped back to attention. What met him was a gruesome sight.

The villagers were all strewn about the floor, collapsed and unconscious. Todoroki was sheltering Momo and Jiro with his cloak, hiding behind a overturned table. Iida was slumped near a wall, blood trickling from his hairline. Geralt lay limp on a broken chair, his leg oddly turned. Obviously broken.

Bakugo held Ochako by her cloak collar, her cloak all but burned away. Dents and charred wood spoke of multiple explosions. She weakly batted at Bakugo's hands. "I'll beat you…even…if…I have nothing left…you…devil…!" She hissed.

Bakugo narrowed his eyes.

With a single movement, he held his palm to her face. "Die."

Deku felt his heart stop.

What had he done?


	22. The Rage

Deku shoved himself to his feet and roared. This man had attacked his friends. Attacked his family. Attacked her. He was angry beyond reason. The only thing he wanted now was to tear this fiend's head from his shoulders. Rage twisted his heart. He yelled again.

A scream of pure agony and anger. A scream that made Bakugo's head shoot up and stare at him incredulously. "You're alive?! I thought that sword had-!" Ochako stirred momentarily as the roar echoed in her ears. "Deku…?"

"Let…her…go-o-o-o!"

Deku grit his teeth and jumped forwards, slamming his sword into the ground. The wolves appeared again, but this time they were much bigger and glowing with reckless red fury. The howls of the pack intensified as they rushed towards Bakugo, who dropped Ochako and jumped back, hands held forwards. "Take this!"

Explosions instantly burst from his palms, breaking the form of a couple of the wolves. The majority rushed on and hit him straight in the chest, face, and legs. Bakugo coughed as he was thrown back, hitting the ground and skidding across it.

He dragged himself to his feet, growling. "You dare stand against me…" He hissed. "…have the audacity to face me down with the very blade that killed my people?! Not a chance!" He spat a mouthful of blood. "I'll _kill_ you!"

Almost instantly he blasted himself forwards, spinning crazily, blasting in each direction to essentially turn himself into a huge exploding pinwheel. Deku held the blade in front of him, and was shoved back as Bakugo's explosive movement slammed into the blade like a battering ram.

"…!"

Deku could feel the power in every blast. This boy meant to kill, his heart probably full of so many things that even Deku couldn't name them. A furious roaring could be heard as Bakugo landed blow after blow. "Attack! Why won't you attack?! Die, you worm!" He howled, swinging his hands down time and time again, explosions rocking the room.

"This is for my mother!" A blast.

"My father!" A blast even more insane was dispelled by the blade.

"Desmondius!" Bakugo shoved his palm past Deku's sword and in his face. "Gah-ck!" Deku gasped as the blast sent him flying, smoke emanating from his cheek where a searing bruise had appeared. Doing a flip mid-air, he landed, skidding back along the ground.

Deku grimaced. This man was crazed with rage. He wouldn't give up.

_Deku. I know you're angry! But slow down!_

_His attacks come with little to no restraint. _

As if to prove the point, Bakugo launched himself at Deku with a guttural roar.

_Find his weakness!_

Deku stared intently. In between each blast of explosive fire, he saw a second of vulnerability. A second where Bakugo's movement faltered. A single moment of oppurtunity.

But he was being pushed back. Bakugo's blows were coming faster and faster, his rage ever growing.

He felt the rage ebbing. Fear replaced it. But almost as if an angel had whispered the words into his head, he remembered what the name she gave him meant.

_You can do it. That's what Deku reminds me of_.

Deku felt an odd grin spread across his face.

"You think this is funny?! I'll be scraping bits of you off the ground!" Bakugo rolled about faster, the blows only increasing in their speed. But lacking in accuracy.

_All Might!_

_I see it. Attack!_

Deku struck forwards in a single, decisive movement. Bakugo's attack stopped almost instantly.

Because the great sword was buried deep in his shoulder.

Deku drew it back swiftly. "I'm sorry. But you hurt my family." As he watched Bakugo tremble in place, he raced to Ochako and hoisted her onto his arm. "Ochako?!" Ochako looked up at him, a smile cracking her lips. "You…did it. Thank you…" Her eyes suddenly opened and Deku turned to where she stared.

With a shudder Bakugo fell to the ground, staring up at Deku and Ochako with a mixture of pain, rage, and fear in his eyes. Deku took a breath and shuffled forward, Ochako on his arm. With a skillful movement he rested his sword's point against Bakugo's quivering throat_._

Despite the magic coursing through his veins, blood was slowly emptying itself from Bakugo's shoulder. He'd probably die from blood loss in the next few minutes. Despite that knowledge, his eyes were full of rage as he held his hand against his wound, completely ignoring his pain.

"You've been tricking me this entire damned time…haven't you, you green maggot?!"

Deku stopped, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You've been so powerful…how could you act so weak! You _handed_ my defeat to me! A Daemon clan warrior! You…beat me."

The voice that dragged itself from Bakugo was so different now that Deku was shocked it was even his. "You somehow got ahold of the power…that took my family _away_!" He spat the words like venom.

"A weak guy like you…is somehow so strong…so easily able to defend his friends…that can win! But not me! When I saw you get up…you frightened me. You looked unbeatable. I should…I should be that _already_!"

Deku stopped altogether.

_He was just like me before All Might. Scared. Powerless._

Deku swallowed and extended a hand. But Bakugo slapped it away. "I don't need your fuckin' _help_! I came here to _kill_ you, damn it! _Kill_ you, understand! And I'm gonna-!" The boy fell to the side, and began to struggle to his feet. "…kill you…kill you all! Understand…!?"

Deku looked down at Bakugo, pity twisting his heart. Something very bad had happened to this man. But now that Deku looked at him up close, the boy didn't look that far off from his age.

He was hurting.

From something Deku didn't know. Or even understand.

_What will you do, Midoriya? It's up to you. _

_I…I don't know._

"What should we do?" Ochako murmured, her head on his shoulder. Deku looked over at her. "You're hurt." Ochako laughed and held up a fist. "Not at all. I'm just getting started." Deku grinned a little.

_I know now._

_Then do so._

"Ok. I'll need your help." He murmured, poking her cheek affectionately.

Ochako smiled, but pain was evident in it. "Sure." Deku looked down at Bakugo. "I want you to heal him."

Bakugo froze, his eyes bulging. "What…?!"

Ochako did too. "What?"

" Are you out of your mind?!"

Deku turned to see Todoroki hauling Iida and Momo to their feet. "He's a killer. He burned people alive…killed their families. He deserves nothing but _death_!"

Deku looked at him. "He does. But that would make us just as bad as him." Bakugo growled, but said nothing. Todoroki looked at his sword. "…." Momo reached over to his hand and clutched it. "Todoroki. Midoriya's right. We can't kill him. I know what he's done is wrong…but we've all filled our hearts with hatred and anger. We've nurtured it and strengthened it. All to kill a boy who has just as many problems…as you. Maybe worse."

The recovering villagers looked down at the charred ground instead, their eyes full of shame. Jiro bit her lip. Geralt whined as he pressed himself into her leg.

Todoroki's eyes widened. He looked over at Bakugo, who's eyes were beginning to quiver, presumably from pain. Todoroki nodded, squeezing Momo's hand. "Thank you." He stepped forward and held Bakugo's body down with his knee. "Don't move."

Bakugo's odd relaxation shattered. "Get off me! I don't need your help! I'd rather die than face defeat at your hands! Getting healed by my hated enemies…it's a disgrace!" He spat.

Bakugo snapped viciously at Todoroki. Todoroki dodged easily, and noticed his teeth were quite sharp. "You need to stop. We cannot help you if you don't sit still." As Bakugo started to thrash, he sighed and placed Iceborne on top of Bakugo's head. Almost instantly, a ice block stood, holding a half-frozen Bakugo. His injured shoulder stayed uncovered, along with his shoulders and head. "Damn it…stop! I don't need your help, damn it!"

"Stay still." Ochako told the block. With gentle hands, she touched the wound. "Reparum Sanxtum." She murmured. Almost instantly a soft pink glow coated Bakugo's wound, blinding bright. Bakugo's eyes bulged despite the ice.

Within seconds the wound was gone, replaced by the inked flesh once more. Todoroki took a deep breath and rested his sword tip on the block of ice. It melted instantly, the ice slowly dissolving, leaving a soaked and very angry Bakugo on the ground.

"You damned scum! This is disgraceful. I'd rather die than be helped by you!" He spat. Todoroki stood in front of him, blue eye alight with anger. "Be glad our leader chose to spare your life." Bakugo stiffened and stared over at Deku. "This little kid is your leader…?!" Deku stood somewhat taller. "That's right. I'll give you one chance to leave peacefully. If not, we will simply bring you down now and make you pay for your crimes back at the Academy."

Bakugo cursed. He was stuck like a rat in a trap. That sword was far too powerful…and his elder's magic was starting to take a toll on his brain. He doubted he'd be able to get home on his own. "Enjoy your win…you fools." He spat. "You won't get another! I'll become even stronger and kill you one day."

Deku stared back at him, and to Bakugo's anger smiled bravely. "I'll beat you with my _own_ power next time." Bakugo looked shocked, until his expression morphed into one of pure rage. "Go to hell! All of you!" He spat, before spinning about and stalking out the ruined doors.

Deku walked out after him to observe. Bakugo slung himself onto the bone dragon's back. "I swear, little _knight_. The next time we meet, I won't be so weak. I'll be far more powerful than _you_." With that, the dragon roared and flapped its huge wings. Deku held up an arm to ward off the wind and watched the dragon disappear amongst the clouds of dawn.

Almost instantly there was a crowd surrounding him, battered and coated in ash, yes. But happy, triumphant, and proud. Todoroki smiled at Deku and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps I have been too hard on you, Deku. You have truly shown the colors of a knight today." Deku chuckled and rubbed a hand behind his head. "Yeah…" Jiro raised a fist. "To Deku! The bravest knight I've ever seen! I think." She roared. The villagers around her cheered, laughter ringing over the place. Homes and businesses were opening up all about the ruined inn, and people stuck their heads out in fear and confusion. "What the heck was going on earlier?!" The blacksmith shouted. Jiro looked shocked. Did he not hear the intense roars and angry screams? Then she remembered the blacksmith could literally sleep through anything. "This knight just saved all your butts!" Jiro shouted back.

There was a silence. Suddenly, the other villagers all shrieked simultaneously and raced at Deku, who shrieked back. He was instantly trampled as everyone fired questions at him.

"So you saved the village?!"

"I saw you earlier!"

"Knighted first day, and he makes the title proud."

"Thanks, mister!"

"Wow!"

Deku laughed shyly as the group continued to bombard him, but encouraged them to get Momo and Ochako treated. Todoroki refused treatment, insisting that the girls be helped first, along with the villagers. Momo had to drag him along by the cape, as she limped bravely to the medic along with Uraraka.

Iida raised his visor. "That was quite the battle. Impressive. I see why Master Harry suggested that you lead. You're a leader." Deku shook his head. "Not at all. I still have a lot to learn." Iida smiled. "That's the response of a leader. You _are_ one. And you'll only get better."

Deku smiled back. Iida really was a nice guy. He'd really have to talk to him some more. For now, he'd go visit his friends at the medic.

He saw her stir a few hours later. "Hey." Ochako grinned back at him, although weakly. "Hey, yourself." She murmured. Deku placed a gloved hand on her forehead. "You're running a temperature." She coughed. "Am I?" Deku nodded. "Iida and Todoroki wanted to head back to the Academy tomorrow…but I think we should stay a few more days." Ochako sputtered and attempted to sit up. "What?! I'm not gonna hold you guys up-! Come on, let's go!" Deku chuckled and pushed her gently back on the pillow. "No. Don't worry about us. The villagers actually wanted to throw me a party. Why, I dunno. I kindly declined…but…uh." He mumbled.

Ochako laughed. "You deserve it. You saved us. Not just through strength. You've gained so much, in such little time. I swear, you're gonna be famous one day." Deku went red. Ochako took one look at his face and burst out laughing. "Jeez, if you wanna be a knight, don't be so obvious! I can totally tell you're embarrassed right now." Deku sputtered. "Uh, no I'm not!"

Ochako just grinned and sat up despite his protest, hugging him. "Thanks." She murmured. Deku gulped, but hugged her back anyway, a smile spreading across his face. "Thank _you_." Ochako sat back and looked at him. "No, you."

"You."

"Stop it! It was you who fought the guy! You take it!"

"No, you."

"Deku-!" She laughed.

"If you're done goo-goo-ing with own another, can I finally start my song?" Jiro stood in the doorway, a huge grin on her lips. Geralt stood beside her, his eyes comically mimicking Jiro. Ochako shrieked and promptly shoved Deku off the side of the bed. "Ack, sorry!" Jiro smiled again. "From what I did hear, you're sick. You need rest, rather than some dumb knight bothering you by not giving your _heart_ a break." She emphasized on the heart, wiggling her eyebrows. Ochako went red.

Deku nodded. "That's true. Me being here will probably make you laugh too hard." He grinned, while Jiro facepalmed behind his back at his naivety. Ochako waved at the pair as they left. The second the door closed, however, she grabbed her pillow and screeched into it, hoping no one heard her.

He was flirting, for sure.

**Oh, boy. This was fun. I was actually getting chills from the sheer strength of Bakugo's magical strength. Imagine it! He's literally a explosive magic-user! Like a certain witch from an anime that is pretty hilarious. **

"**Explosion!"**

**Ha-ha. Alright. I'm out for now. Peace. **


	23. The Thief

Deku's song turned out to be a wild success. The room was filled with cheers, and the drinking went on far into the night (of course, Deku and his party abstained from that) and the revelry even more so.

When everyone had definitely been hammered and were snoring comfortably, Deku came out from behind the bar table. "Jeez. They went crazy." Todoroki surveyed the huge group that snored and burped. "I've never seen such festivities. Pity that Ochako couldn't be here for it."

As if on cue, Ochako came down the stairs. "Guys? Woah. What did _I_ miss?" Deku laughed awkwardly. "Someone chucked a barrel of ale, another threw an apple pie, you get the rest." Ochako giggled.

"I came down here to actually ask you something, Deku. Have you seen Geralt?"

Deku sat up. "Y'know what? I haven't seen him for the past day. That's weird."

Deku shrugged it off that night. Surely he'd be back by tomorrow.

The next day, still no sign of Geralt. Deku was finally beginning to worry. He went straight to his party and enlisted their help. Soon, there was a pile of people combing the town, all searching for the white wolf.

"Geralt!"

"Geralt! Come on out, Iida has a delicious chicken leg for you! I'm afraid a drunken old man chewed on it beforehand-! But it's still quite delicious!"

"Iida! He prefers turkey."

"Oh. Well…he won't know the difference! Ahem…sorry, old chap! I mean…a _turkey_ leg!"

"Oh, boy…"

Deku placed his hands on his hips, his mind alight with worry. Where was he?! Was he hurt? Injured?! Deku bit back his fear. His wolf was strong. Wherever he was, he was fine…

"You damned mutt! Drop those sausages!"

"Wait! Deku! There he is!"

Deku whipped about. Sure enough, there Geralt was. For some reason, he had a long string of sausages in his mouth. With a final glance at the approaching butcher, he sped off into the woods.

"Geralt! Wait!"

The butcher stopped Deku in his tracks. "Now, boy. I'm grateful to you for saving us, but you need to watch your wolf! That's the sixth time I've caught him stealing from my meat locker!"

"Sorry, sir!" Deku gave a quick bow and then raced after the wolf.

The forest soon gave way to a large clearing. Deku wheezed, looking left and right. The paw-prints were long gone. "What…where?..." He mumbled. "Deku! Didja get him?" Ochako broke into the clearing second, followed by Iida and Todoroki.

"No…!"

Deku peered into the brush. There it was, a bushy tail! "Geralt! Stop it!" Deku reached into the bush and dragged Geralt forcefully out into the open. "I can't believe you! Do you want to get us in trouble?! I'm very angry with you!" Deku snapped. He felt slightly guilty but this behavior was surprising as well as unacceptable.. Geralt whimpered and curled up shamefully. It was only then that Deku realized his condition. He looked exhausted.

His eyes were lowered and bloodshot, and his panting was far huskier than normal. "I think he's sick." Todoroki murmured. Deku frowned, hardening his heart. He had to be stern. "That's no excuse! He's never stolen anything before. He should know his duty."

"Deku! Quiet!" Ochako hissed. Deku and Todoroki stopped and stared at her. Ochako gasped and promptly flung herself into the bushes on her stomach. "Oh my gosh." She murmured. "What?!" Deku snapped, still sour with Geralt.

Ochako surfaced with watery eyes, and a huge smile. "Look." She whispered. Deku stiffened. Why was she crying? Ochako rolled over to give Deku room to lie down and look into the leafy hollow. Todoroki and Iida stared down over their shoulders, mouths open like idiots.

Deku was stunned.

A large female wolf lay in the hollow, slowly eating the long line of sausage. Her fur was black as night, and her paws and chest white as snow. Her blue eyes were fixed on the sausage. She froze when she noticed Deku and Ochako. Deku couldn't move. Geralt…had a girlfriend?!

Ochako gently extended a hand. "It's OK. This big dummy just doesn't think before he speaks." She winked at Deku, before turning back to the female wolf. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ochako! And this is Deku. We're friends with Geralt." The she-wolf slowly lowered her nose to Ochako's hand. Almost instantly she rubbed her nose into Ochako's palm, licking gently.

Ochako giggled and pet her head. "Deku! Look!" She whispered. Deku's eyes nearly popped out of his head. In the soft fur of the wolf's stomach, nestled close, were four baby wolf pups.

Deku stared. They were the most beautiful animals he'd ever seen.

One pup was white, with black tiger marks stretching up and down its little body. It had blue-gold eyes.

The second was black as night. It almost exactly resembled its mother, yet had golden eyes.

The third was nearly pure white, with blue eyes and a long black line down its nose. Black tipped its ears, and its blue eyes blinked blearily at Ochako and Deku.

The fourth was the runt of the litter, yet it was perhaps the most remarkable. The pup had black and white fur, half and half on both sides of its body. Sharp-looking markings curled around its face and back. It looked so small…

Ochako wrapped her arms around Deku in sheer joy, awkwardly, due to their position. "Look! Look! Aren't they gorgeous? They look like-! Wait! Geralt's a father! This is amazing!"

Her eyes almost instantly clouded with worry. Upon closer inspection, their tummies were shrunken and swollen, and they cried louder than before.

"Wait-! They're starving!"

Deku instantly snapped to attention. "What?!" Ochako stiffened and jumped up. "We need to help them all. Todoroki!" Todoroki was already hauling ass back to the village, and Ochako laughed. "I swear, he's such a sorry under all that manliness." She joked. Iida laughed, but like Ochako's, it was tinged with worry.

Geralt watched them almost sadly.

Todoroki raced back holding a soft blanket. "Here. Handle them carefully." Ochako lay the blanket on the ground in front of the mother wolf. "We need to help them." She murmured. The mother wolf's eyes almost seemed to nod, and she nudged the pups in the direction of the blanket.

"Here, babies." Ochako cooed, carefully pulling the pups into the blanket. The last one, however, didn't move. Ochako reached out to it. "…?" She bit her lip, slowly running a hand along its body. "Deku…" She murmured, eyes tearing up.

Deku looked closer at the wolf pup. It was indeed still. He recalled his mother's teachings back at the old farmhouse. Gently he stroked it, massaging its chest. He felt a jolt of pain hit his heart. What would Geralt do? His pup…! It wasn't showing any signs of life. After a few minutes of pressing its chest, he sighed. Ochako bit her lip and leaned into his shoulder. He pulled Ochako close to his side. "I'm sorry. It was probably too small." Geralt looked down at the ground, tail between his legs. The mother wolf whimpered, nosing the baby pup. They looked down at the pup in Deku's hands, sorrow biting their hearts jn two.

Iida pulled off his visor. "I'm sorry, Deku, Geralt. I'm afraid…we were too late."

There was a silence.

Todoroki however had a hand to his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

He jumped forwards.

Todoroki reached out to Deku. "Here. Give it to me." Ochako looked confused, but she gently passed the pup to Todoroki. Todoroki gently held his ear to its chest. "…."

With a determined expression, he drew Iceborne and lay it upon the ground. Deku held up a hand in protest, but Ochako gave him a knowing glance. He knew exactly what she was saying.

_Trust him._

Todoroki took a deep breath. He lay the pup's body on the flat of his blade and placed his hand on the hilt. The blade began to glow, the lightest shade of orange light showing past the pup's body. "….!" Todoroki grunted with exertion as he exercised the fiercest control he'd ever had over his fire, carefully managing the temperature so that it stayed at an exact point.

As he warmed it, he gently swirled circles over its back, soothing it with soft murmuring and gentle pressure.

As soon as it began, the glow of the blade faded. Todoroki studied the pup carefully. But it did not stir

"Todoroki…it's gone. Thank you for-!"

Deku was stopped as Todoroki whipped up a hand. "Watch."

The pup stirred.

It wiggled. And then it began to cry, a beautiful sound.

Todoroki gently picked up the crying pup and placed it in his lap. He sheathed Iceborne with a flourish. "It...it worked." Deku mumbled. "It worked!" Ochako laughed.

She immedietely burst into happy tears. "It's OK! Oh, thank the Gods, it's OK!"

She flung her arms around Todoroki, thanking him continuously. "You saved it, you saved it!" Todoroki smiled gently as he looked at the wiggling pup in his hand. "There we go. Breathe. You're a strong one." He murmured to it.

The pup curled into his hands, and he held it close. "Ochako, grab the other ones. We need to bring them back to the inn right away."

The party set off, Geralt and the mother wolf right behind them.

Todoroki burst into the inn, followed by Ochako, Iida and Deku. Geralt and the mother wolf rushed in next. "Momo!" Momo turned the corner. "Todoroki! What's wrong?!" Todoroki clasped her shoulders. "Geralt had pups. But they're deathly starved, and cold. They need care right away. Is there a animal expert here, by any chance?"

Momo looked into the bundle in Ochako's arms. "Thankfully, I've studied up on wolves. These pups need milk and warmth, and the mother needs food. They all look starved, and dehydrated."

Todoroki growled and grasped her hand, pulling her to the kitchen. "Then let's go!" Deku and Ochako prepared a bed for the mother, laying it with the softest linen they could find.

The mother wolf lay upon the blankets, Geralt continually licking her face. Iida used his magic to rush to the butcher's at unbelievable speed, and returned with a basket of different meats.

The female wolf ate hungrily, guzzling the water Ochako brought her. Momo and Todoroki returned with baby bottles filled with goat formula. Gently, each party member was given a pup and a bottle. Deku slowly nudged the tiger-stripe pup's nose with the bottle nipple, until it began to suckle greedily.

Ochako was shocked at how the white pup drank, as if it hadn't eaten for days. Iida had a similar experience with the black one.

Todoroki and Momo took special care of the runt, gently encouraging it to drink. When the pup turned away milk for the ninth time, Deku and Ochako were deathly nervous.

"Come on, come on. I drink goat milk - it's delicious." Todoroki murmured, gently nudging the pup's nose. The pup slowly licked the nipple head, and then ran a tongue along its muzzle.

"See? That's it." Todoroki whispered, as the pup began to drink greedily, fiercer than its siblings. "Woah, there! Careful!" He laughed, as the pup took too large a mouthful and sneezed out its contents.

Momo looked at Todoroki with the most loving care Deku had ever seen. Ochako grinned behind her sleeve as she faked a cough, while Iida watched out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as the pups had been fed, they were immedietely placed back with their mother. She nosed them all to check that they were well. Soon, the little family was fast asleep, curled over one another, tummies warm and full.

"I like the little one." Todoroki murmured. Momo smiled. "Indeed. That's my favorite as well." Ochako looked at them all with a huge grin. "They all are so cute!" Deku looked over the pups, shaking his head. "Still can't believe it. You're a dad! You got the lady!" Deku patted Geralt, who was happily panting as he watched his family snooze.

"And…uh, I'm sorry. For yelling at you. I should have been watching you better. You're a part of our party. A important one." Deku held the wolf's forehead to his, their eyes shutting simultaneously in their bond, shared between man and wolf. Geralt fiercely wagged every part of his body, which signaled that all was forgiven.

Deku clapped his hands. "They need names. And partners."

Everyone looked at him. "So soon? Aren't they a bit young?" Iida replied.

"No. Because their partners are gonna be the coolest people I know."

"Who?" Ochako mumbled.

Deku smiled. "I want to give them to you guys."

All stared at him.

"Me? You want to give me a child of Geralt? Oh, wondrous day! Thank you, Midoriya!" Iida sobbed.

Ochako gasped. "I get to keep one?! What?!"

Todoroki and Momo looked at each other. "You have to be kidding; I'm a barmaid! You want to give a lowly woman like me such a rare creature!? These are purebred snow-wolves here!"

Deku nodded. "You're more than that. You're our friend. Todoroki, you too. You saved that little one's life." Todoroki smiled. "Thank you, Deku. I won't forget this."

Once the pups had awoken, they raced into the arms of their respective partners as if by fate.

There were two girl pups and two boy pups.

Iida enjoyed the stoic nature of the black and white, golden-eyed male pup. When all had agreed, it was his to keep and train, to his delight. He named it Tensei, after his brother back home.

Ochako had a instantaneous connection with the female white pup with black stripes. It was the most cheerful of the group, constantly gnawing and playing. She named it Saiyuri.

Momo picked the white tiger-striped pup. She was fierce and strong, and had a tough attitude. Yet, she was gentle. Momo named her Zelda.

Todoroki insisted on the little half-and-half. While small, he kept jumping on his brothers and sisters as if he were bigger than they were. Todoroki named his pup Ryuji. He fondly chose the nickname, Ryu.

Once all the pups were ordained, Ochako and Momo chose a name for the mother. They named her Sakura.

Once Deku saw that all of the pups had found their suitable partners, he allowed himself a breath of relief. He would trust no others with such beautiful creatures.

"Thanks, Deku!" Ochako flung her arms around him and whispered something into his ear. "Now we match." She giggled. Deku of course fainted.

The afternoon was full of well-deserved laughter.

However…it wouldn't last forever.


	24. The Shadow

Momo pushed the pups into the huge saddlebag gently. They yipped and licked at her hands as she laughed. It had been about six months, and fall had rolled around. Birds chirped, and gently leaves fell free from the trees and floated amongst the throng.

It had been a time of peace, one that the new heroes had desperately needed. Winter snorted as the pups wiggled restlessly in the saddlebags, four pairs of eyes watching their surroundings. What was going on, anyway?

It appeared that the humans that helped them were leaving.

Todoroki swung his cloak around his shoulders, tying the clasp at his collarbone. "That should be all of it, Deku. C'mon. We've rested long enough, we have to return to Lorecraft." Deku struggled with the last of the supplies; a huge bag full of gifts from the villagers.

"Trying…just…gimme…a…second!"

The bag suddenly began to float, revealing a girl donned in a red cloak, holding a staff and giggling. "Deku, you should have asked for help. Six months, gee, you haven't changed!" Deku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I could have done it; you just picked it up before I could decline." Ochako shot him a sly grin. "Really?" Deku lowered his head dejectedly. He couldn't lie. "No."

Ochako giggled again. "So pure. You just can't lie, huh?"

Todoroki smiled at the heartwarming scene. "Iida, have you got the food and sleeping arrangements?" Iida shot him a thumbs up. He had just finished strapping the respective bags to Geralt and Sakura, dressed up in fierce-looking battle armor (Sakura had been suited in her own armor, the blacksmith was ever so surprised to see that Geralt was a father). They were finally ready.

To go home.

Todoroki bit his lip as he turned to pet one of the pups who had stuck their head out of the bags. It had been six months…but he loved the place already. Such kind souls, good company…and her. It was nothing like the harsh experience of loneliness back home. He had a family now.

A gentle hand on Todoroki's back snapped him to attention like a whip. He turned to see Momo smiling at him. "Everything ready, Todoroki?" A gentle smile creased his face. "Yes. We should be just about ready to set out." Without thinking (mostly) he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you. Take care." Momo buried her face into his shoulder, and Todoroki noticed her shoulders were trembling. He hugged her tighter, burying his nose into her hair, which smelled of daisies, roses, and more flowers than he could count. "I'll miss you more. Please come back to visit, Shoto." Momo looked at him bravely, a fake smile creasing her face. He belatedly noticed tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

Her hair wasn't even in its usual ponytail today, instead it was flowing down over the back of her apron. It wasn't down even when Bakugo had kidnapped her, or when she was dealing with an overwhelming amount of customers…she was really torn up about him leaving.

Todoroki's heart clenched, but he nodded. He had to be strong. Breaking away, he got onto Winter's saddle. "I'll come back for you, Momo. I'll see you again, I promise. And I'll make this village famous, bring people from all over the kingdom to share in its beauty."

Momo laughed, wiping her eyes. "Yeah. Do that, OK? You'd better."

Todoroki waved a hand at her. "Alright. Move out!" Deku hopped on Geralt, gripping the steering handle. Ochako jumped on Sakura, smiling and waving at the crowd. Iida grinned and waved a hand.

Todoroki bit his lip, having settled on a decision. He brought Winter to a halt. Turning about stiffly, he swallowed as he looked at Momo. She stared back, looking utterly confused. Deku stared at him incredulously. Todoroki looked like he'd either eaten a lemon or was constipated.

Todoroki went beet red but opened his mouth anyway.

"I have strong feelings for you."

The crowd that had been roaring happily before were now so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

Momo stared, mouth open, her face so red it was akin to a tomato.

Todoroki swallowed.

"Um…m-maybe I'll see you around, 'Kay? Bye."

He said all this extremely quickly.

And with that he turned around, (nearly falling off the saddle in his haste) and kicked Winter into a trot.

Dual snorts echoed from Deku and Ochako's direction alongside him, and Todoroki deeply regretted his decision. A fine idea, expressing his heartfelt emotions with dimwits about him, morons! Utter morons!

He slapped a hand to his face and groaned. Oh well. Not like she cared the same way anyway. She probably thought he was so stupid! Getting switched into a girl's body by some perverted little imp, arguing with Green Bean over there, and being a fawning maiden over a wolf family?! Some _man_ he was!

"Better luck next time, man." Deku managed to get out before he collapsed into laughter.

"Be quiet. It was never gonna work out anyway."

And they began to leave the little village behind.

Todoroki sighed. He'd never be good with feelings of any kind. The girl he loved was so brave…so beautiful, so charming. She could easily best him in most things. She was the one he wanted to be by his side. But he couldn't even look her in the eye as he told her what he felt for her.

He didn't even say what he really wanted to say-!

"Wait! Wait, Todoroki!"

And then he saw her.

Momo, racing across the road so fast he'd nearly thought she was a dog at first. But there she was, laughing wholeheartedly as she closed the gap between them. "Momo?! What are you-?!" Todoroki's words ended in a grunt as she jumped forward, grasping his cloak collar in one hand. She nearly tugged him off Winter!

Todoroki was now hanging oddly on the horse saddle, one foot in the stirrups. It was the only thing keeping him strung on the side of Winter. He sputtered in disbelief as she simply stopped moving, panting and wheezing, but laughing. "Are you OK?! What's wrong-!" Todoroki's eyes bulged as she yanked his face towards her, wrapping her free arm behind his neck and kissing him for all she was worth. He grunted in surprise, but melted into it anyway.

Deku's mouth hung open.

Iida pulled up his visor with a humorous speed.

Ochako's smile was so sweet it could have melted the heart of Bakugo himself.

Momo pulled away to look at Todoroki, and nearly burst out laughing. Todoroki's eyes were so wide she could have stuck her fist into one. His mouth hung open uselessly, and his hair was spiked to such a degree, almost on par with Bakugo. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his collarbone.

"I love you too, Todoroki. I love you so much. You don't have to say anything or be anything for me to say that to you. And you don't have to be all alone anymore, OK? You have friends and someone who loves you. You have all that you need to become the king we deserve."

Todoroki's eyes shimmered, and he bit his lip to keep from sobbing. She'd spelled out his fears and instantly smoothed them, sealing the cracks with pure love. His mother had once spoken of her love like that…

Was this what she meant?

"Yes, Momo. Thank you." He buried his face into her neck, shaking with the force of his relief and happiness. "Thank you for understanding. Thank you for everything…" He broke off to lean back and look at her. "Thank you for loving me." Momo looked back into his eyes, her onyx ones shimmering with tears. However she had a smile on her face, so bright that it threatened to steal his breath away.

A loud wet sob robbed them of the moment.

Deku was wiping at his eyes with the back of his glove. "That…that was beautiful!" Ochako promptly whacked him with her staff, making the naïve knight fall silent instantly. To his utter shock, rather than beat the crap out of him, Todoroki sighed and shook his head, laughing.

"That's alright, Deku. Well, I must be going, Momo."

Momo smiled at him. "Of course." She jumped back, pink rushing across her face as she looked at the floor, gripping the hem of her apron. "Please come back soon, Shoto. I'll have your garlic-seasoned soba noodles waiting for you."

Todoroki smiled at her. "I'll be sure to return and enjoy your cooking once more." Momo nodded. With a mighty swing, he righted himself on the saddle and kicked Winter's sides. The horse neighed and took off at a gallop, matching the pace of Todoroki's heart.

He grinned and let out a whoop. Was this really what his mother had before all that terror? This elation? This sort of feeling? If so…it wasn't bad at all.

It was life-changing.

Seized by a sudden lack of care, he looked back. Their eyes met, her sparkling with some wonderful inner thought. It looked so wonderful.

"You look beautiful when your hair is down!"

Momo's face became a tomato again, and as he looked back in front of him, he laughed. A long row of laughter, a laughter that was finally free and uncaged.

"Smooth moves, my man!" Todoroki looked to the side and saw Deku grinning at him in Geralt's saddle. He gave Deku then look one would give a man who just sold his only horse to a drunkard. "But seriously; I'm proud of you." Todoroki was quite surprised but smiled anyway. "Thanks!"

"Ah, love! It's so sweet, Todoroki! I can't wait to tell Master Harry!" Todoroki desperately flipped around to look at Ochako . "No. Don't you dare." Ochako laughed. "First thing I'm doing." She said in a sing-song voice. Todoroki glared at her, although it was a half-glare. "C'mon, guys, gimme a break!"

Iida tipped his helmet at Todoroki as he ran alongside Sakura and Ochako, keeping up with the party using his magic. "Indeed. I agree with Midoriya; It's amazing, how wonderful love can be." Iida smiled happily.

Todoroki smiled as he stared ahead into the sunset. "Yeah…it really is."

Good friends, laughter, and friendly company were making the journey one to remember.

Underneath the mountain, the lizard worked furtively. He furiously scrubbed the throne's steps, ridding every last groove of dirt and grime. The throne itself was made of iron and stone, jaggedly cut to make the shape of a snake. However, the person in it seemed out of place.

A man, cloaked in dark robes, sat regally upon the throne. Shining metal glimmered from where the face should be. The only part of his form visible was his bare chest. The rest of his body was cast in shadow. Despite his fearsome appearance, the amount of healing salves and magical markings on the man's torsos spoke otherwise.

A harsh, grating breath slid from behind the mask.

"The one with the sword. Who is he?"

The man in black robes curled his gloved hands along the armrests of his throne. The lizard he spoke to shook, aware of its master's temper if it failed to answer a question.

"I-I do not know, Master. But the scent of All Might is strong around him. He must know about the blade's secret; how else would he have known to use its power against the dragon boy?"

The clawed hand tapped rhythmically on the armrest and the little imp smiled shakily. He was thinking. A good sign.

"I would be a fool to believe that he wouldn't have figured it out. Are you insinuating that I would be so dull as to have not noticed, Spinner?"

The tapping stopped.

The lizard hissed in fright. "Of course not, my Lord! I was only speaking of the boy, nothing to do with you! I was simply surprised a little boy like that could handle the power of All Might so easily."

The cloaked figure sitting on the throne sat up. A daintily gloved hand extended from inside the cloak, clenching into a fist. "His power is not what drives him, fool. Your victory is certain only when you have derived your enemy of all he loves. A hero has only one weakness, the suffering of others. Their greatest strength is their demise. I notice the clan boy knew this and focused on the hero's friends. This Bakugo boy really does have the makings of a true enemy to All Might's successor…" Seemingly decided on a inner thought, the cloaked figure sat back down.

The tapping resumed and Spinner felt great relief. "Very well. Bring him to me. Bakugo." Spinner was shocked. "What if he refuses?! You aren't capable of fighting him…and you saw his temper, his abilities! He could cause you to-!"

The hand stopped tapping. Almost instantly the cloaked figure was across the room, seizing Spinner by the throat. "You dare speak back to me?!" The white glove clenched harder around Spinner's throat, and the lizard gasped and scrabble, gripping his master's arm furtively. "Forgive…me…Master!"

"Are you so foolish you cannot see that no matter what happens, he will seek me out?! Even if he refuses to now, he will see the truth later. Unlike All Might, I have real power to offer. The ability to take vengeance for what has happened to him. The ability to kill his enemies, and mine. Two birds with one stone."

Spinner clawed desperately, his face turning blue. "…Master! I'll do it! Please…it hurts…let me go!" The gloved hand dropped Spinner harshly to the stone floor. Hitting it like a ball, Spinner raced away towards the doors, pulling himself through and slamming it shut.

The cloaked figure sighed and limped back to his throne. Even a pitiful action like that had drained him of his stamina. He had to heal quickly…and end All Might once and for all. The swordsman had beaten death somehow…given his power to a weakling. The power he once held in his palm.

"Funny, All Might. You use people once again to protect you. Look how that turned out…I killed them all anyway. You never learn. It seems I must once again teach you the error of your ways."

The tapping resumed once more.

"I myself will break the boy, All Might. And when he is dead, I shall destroy you. No one wins against All For One."


	25. The Return

It had rained for hours, and a deep fog had settled along the land. Harsh, frigid wind buffeted the trees and bushes, anger almost present in its wake. Geralt dug his paws into the dirt path, struggling to walk alongside Winter, his ears lowered to ward off the wind. Deku pulled his cloak tighter around his neck, gritting his teeth. The wind was fierce and strong, signaling the coming winter.

_Winter is arriving faster than I expected. It's not common. _

Deku nodded.

_Yeah. Something's…wrong. _

"Deku?"

Deku turned around. Todoroki was gripping Winter's reins, staring ahead into the fog. His eyes were uncertain. "This is bad weather. It's only going to get darker. We can barely see ten feet in front of us as it is. We should find a place to rest and wait out the night." Deku looked behind them. Ochako was flat against Sakura's back, her cloak pulled around her face. Iida's face was hidden by his helm, but his halting steps spoke of his exhaustion.

He nodded and looked around, using a hand to block the wind. "We should go a bit farther. There's mountains of rock to the left of us. There could be a overhang, or cave." Todoroki nodded at him. "C'mon. We're finding some shelter." Ochako mumbled in response and Iida saluted.

Deku had been correct. A couple of minutes later, a rocky overhang was in sight. The party was eager to crowd in and make themselves comfy. The inside of the overhang was well-shaped and wide, allowing ample room. Todoroki walked Winter into the back of the cavern and fixed his reins to a protruding rock. Deku hopped up and started walking towards the front of the cavern. They needed a fire.

"Deku, don't worry about it. I'm going to get some wood."

Todoroki clutched his cloak around him and walked back out into the storm.

Deku smiled. He'd always been thoughtful. He looked back to where Iida was unpacking his things and laying out his bedroll. He'd removed his helm and let his blue hair free. As he affixed his glasses to the front of his nose, he grinned. Deku looked to where his eyes lay, and his heart nearly melted.

Ochako had let the dogs out. Quite literally.

The puppies crawled all over her, nipping at her cloak and rolling on her sleeping bag. She giggled as they yipped and yapped away. Sakura looked over them, a warm glow in her eyes. "Hee-hee-hee! No! Stop, that tickles!" Geralt ended the play-fight by jumping on the dog pile.

Todoroki had walked back in to everyone laughing like idiots.

He was sorry to drop the bad news.

"The wood's wet. It'll take time for it to light. A lot of time."

Ochako groaned and the pups huddled around her, yipping worriedly. Deku sat up, shaking droplets from his green curls. "What?! No! We're so close to getting home! Now we'll die of _hypothermia_ before we even get there!" Todoroki looked up with a sudden grin. "Ye of little faith. Of course…there could always be a little magic." He lay down the soaking logs and arranged them. Immediately after, he drew Iceborne and lay it upon the logs. "Igni!" The sword became a blaze, and easily lit the logs aflame.

Ochako gasped in awe and Deku nearly dropped his jaw. "Todoroki; you're using your fire! But…I thought you hated it! You never wanted it!" Todoroki sighed and sat down. "That's true. I did. But…when I saw what Bakugo had done to Momo, and what he planned to do to you guys…I knew that what you told me earlier was right. I just needed the right moment. And then I saw you."

Deku looked at him in shock.

"You've been brave. Far more worthy of the title than any knight I've ever seen. You showed me that power is given to those to be used. For good. I can make my father's power something I can be proud of. Momo told me I could do it; you proved you could, and thus I could." He nodded at Deku. "Thank you. I'm honored to be in your party."

Deku could only smile. "Thanks, man."

Todoroki sighed and raised a eyebrow. "I expected a "Thank you," or a "I humbly accept your compliments."

"Yeah, well, that's you, buddy. I find my style…ahem…breaks the _ice_."

"Oh, my Gods."

Ochako laughed happily. "I'm so happy for you, Todoroki. These powers will make you a legend! You'll be the coolest king of all time!" Iida nodded. "You'll be very well-respected, I'm sure of it."

"Behind me. I'll be the greatest knight of all time."

"Bro. Get a life."

"Oh, I'm living my best one."

Iida and Ochako shook their heads as Deku and Todoroki began to roll about, tussling. Ochako grinned and got up, walking over to Winter and reaching into his saddlebags. From the bags she drew a pot, ladle, a thick slab of wood, and vegetables in a cloth bag.

Deku stared at her. "How did you even fit all that in there?! Ochako gave him a sly grin. "Talent." Deku rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "I guess so." Todoroki raised an eyebrow quirkily. This led to Deku chucking some dirt at him.

"Calm down and stop throwing stuff, Deku! I need to cook. That means silence and concentration." Deku sat up like a lightbulb turning on. "You can cook?! Since when?"

Todoroki shushed him. "_Dude_!" Ochako waved him down. "It's OK. I actually couldn't cook really well before. Momo taught me the basics." Todoroki's eyes softened. "That was kind of her."

Ochako sighed. "I miss her. And Jiro. And everyone else back at the village."

There was a brief silence as the party tangled with memories.

Ochako clapped her hands, and shook everyone out of their stupors.

"Well, enough moping! If she were here she'd bop us all over the head for whining and then feed us till we had to roll everywhere for the next week! So let's do just that. I'm starving anyway!"

Deku stood up. "Let me help."

Ochako went red but she allowed him to assist. While Todoroki constructed the tripod to place the pot over the fire, Deku clumsily chopped vegetables (with Ochako's help) and added them to the pot. Ochako added water. Geralt went out into the rain and returned with a fat, juicy peasant. That too was prepared, chopped and placed into the stew. Ochako added the vegetables and garnish per Momo's instructions, and soon the stew was fragrant and bubbling.

Geralt enjoyed the leftover bones and skin immensely. He shared the savory treat with his mate and pups. His pups gnawed on the bones until they were worried away.

Ochako fetched a handful of spices from her satchel and sprinkled it into the bubbling liquid. "All done!"

Iida got up in a flash. However, it was less from Ochako's information and more like pure terror. His glasses were askew and it was obvious he'd just woken up. "Mother! The octopus!" He sobbed. "It's teaching a classroom!" With a moment of recognition, his eyes bulged and his face went red. The party stared at him. As his eyes slid into focus, Ochako snorted and laughed into her sleeping roll. Iida huffed as he realized his dream hadn't been a silent one. "Never speak of this again!" The rest of the party burst into laughter. Ochako rapped the pot. "Hah! It's OK, Iida. I just said that dinner's ready." Iida sat up. "Oh. Alright. Thank you very much."

Ochako ladled the stew into the wooden bowls Momo had provided. Iida took his and daintily clapped his hands. "Thank you for the meal." Everyone followed suit. Deku raised the bowl to his lips and scooped out a bite with his spoon. The smell assualted his senses. He was instantly blown away as it entered his mouth.

The stew was rich, yet mellow. Chunks of wild potato and carrot softened by simmering, crisp green onion mixing with the savory chunks of fresh peasant meat that were juicy and tender. The taste of thyme, sage and salt assualted his senses, along with the lingering kick of cayenne.

He swallowed the miraculous bite and smiled at Ochako. "Wow! Your cooking is…crazy good!" Ochako blushed and buried her face in her bowl. "No…I'm OK. This is the one thing I was able to get right…so…!" Iida raised his spoon, nodding in agreement. "Nay. Take that compliment and be proud of it; I never thought we would taste such a thing on our journey home." Todoroki nodded as he slurped away. Geralt and Sakura had their face buried in the large bowl they'd been provided, their pups wagging their tails as they stuffed themselves together and ate heartily.

Of course, all of their faces were wet at the end. Ochako wiped them down with wet towels and dried their fluffy coats by the fire. Sakura ushered them over to a corner of the cave, where the wolf family curled up together and fell asleep.

"That's a beautiful sight."

Todoroki looked over at the wolves, pausing the harsh sharpening of his blade. "It's an example; what families are like." He smiled at Deku. "We are a family. That's what makes our party the best. We may not be bound by blood, but we are bound by experience, happiness, and trust. That in itself is stronger than any enemy."

Deku grinned at him. "Yeah, it really is."

Smiling, he lay back on his bedroll, feeling the stew warm his body. The flames cast a heated glow, casting a spell on his tired mind. The good food and warmth tied together and worked their magic.

His eyes slowly shut. Darkness.

And soon he was back in the cave. The rainbow light coming off the golden water was just as he remembered it. His boots were submerged in the golden lake; yet he didn't care.

All Might stood dutifully as he always did, beside the empty pedestal. Deku grinned and rushed up to him.

"AllMight?"

He turned and smiled with that impenetrable grin.

"I'm here."

"This sure was an adventure, huh?"

All Might laughed and made a X with his arms.

"You can say that. I never want to see a piece of bacon ever again."

"Ha! Neither do I. I can't count how many times we had to go to sleep with that in our stomachs. One day is good, but four? Ugh."

"Do you feel satisfied? Was this a good adventure?"

Deku shrugged.

"I mean…that was an adventure. But I haven't yet reached my goal. I want to be the strongest. So that no one will have to worry about me. All throughout the quest, my friends worried and took care of me. I need to master your power. I need to make it my own; so that I can repay the favor…how much have I got under my belt? In terms of power, I mean."

All Might laughed again.

"Sorry, kid. The most you've got right now is five percent."

"Five?!"

Izuku wanted to wake up and immedietely chuck the scabbard at the rock ceiling.

"But…with the dragon, Bakugo, and the basilisk! I'm sure I summoned more than that in your sword! I blew open a freaking' cave!"

"Hahahaha! You think that's the limit?! Come now. I didn't become the world's greatest adventurer by having simple power like that, no sir."

Deku froze.

"You mean…that wasn't even it?! The basilisk, even?! Your power is even stronger than that?!"

"Way more. If you were to go to one hundred percent with my blade as you are now…hmm. Well, you'd probably implode."

"What?!"

"Nah. Most likely ex-plode. Like… all your little organs everywhere. Your friends would probably bail if the last thing they did for you was clean you off the floor."

"Hey!"

All Might placed a hand on Deku's shoulder. His frivolous air was gone, replaced by seriousness. "Listen. You don't have to be in such a rush. You're young. You'll have time to grow and get where you need to be." Deku looked down at his feet. "But I want to be like you, All Might. I want to be stronger, at my own pace. That's how most people work. They work and therefore get better. At however pace they choose!"

All Might looked down at him. "Sadly, with my power, that is not the case. The Users still have a say in how the power is wielded. If wielded by one that is insecure or fearful, it will not budge. If someone with a cruel heart wields it, its power can be tempered into that of evil."

Deku stepped back.

"Like I was when the sword stopped. I didn't believe in myself when the Users were testing me."

All Might nodded.

"Yes. I have no doubt that they will monitor you closely. You must be vigilant in your mental state. Do not let anger or rage fuel you. I'm sure you saw what that did to the young Clansman."

Deku remembered the rage in Bakugo's eyes, the contempt and hatred.

"Yes."

All Might shoved him.

"Then go. Your friends need you."

And then he awoke.

Guys, I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been brainstorming and doing life. Been hard, BTW. I've finally tied down the rest of this fic. Yes, I am going to continue it; I'm not one to give in. Prepare to get your wigs snatched.

California Smash Time. It's going down for real.


	26. The Briefing

The great gates opened to a crowd of students pushing and shoving.

"Isn't that the party that Master Harry sent out on that quest?!"

"Scoot, Julia!"

"Ooh. The guy in the blue's kinda hot."

"He's right there."

Deku tried to cover his face with his arms as he walked. Despite his new knighting and his recent adventure, he was still pretty socially awkward. Ochako poked him with her staff. "C'mon. You're a knight now. Show them that."

Deku carefully lowered his arms, Geralt pressing to his side. Todoroki seemed unfazed, sitting atop Winter and smiling at everyone. Iida walked with an air of elegance, his visor down and posture straight. Ochako sat atop Sakura, her grin blinding.

"So, the little heroes have returned."

Master Harry appeared from behind the throng, cutting a path through the bustle as easily as a river. "Let me see how you have held up." He took Deku's face in his hands, staring at his worn eyes. "Todoroki sent me the ice wren. I read all about your battles and trials." Deku shook in confusion. "Ice…Wren?" The Master raised his arm from within his cloak to reveal a bird. Well, not a living one…technically. A bird made of ice. The bird's feathers were seemingly made of blue glass, and its eyes a startling shade if white against its blue color. It preened its glasslike feathers with pride as it noticed their gazes. Todoroki drew his blade and touched the ground with its tip. The bird promptly disappeared, leaving a shower of snowflakes in its wait. "Todoroki?" Ochako was very confused. Master Harry smiled over at her as Todoroki started to chuckle.

Todoroki smiled. "Sorry. That was supposed to be a secret." Ochako turned on him. "What?!" Todoroki fumbled with his scabbard. "I was kinda worried that you guys would want your stories to be kept hidden, but I didn't want the Master to fret over our fate and worry himself sick. Plus, that means more time to rest and recuperate, rather than talk. We're a party. We look out for each other."

The party in question stared at him.

_Must protect. _

Deku broke the silence by shaking his head at Todoroki. "Why would you be worried? We would have said yes if you'd told us too." Todoroki looked down with a smile. "Sorry." Deku slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop the noble attitude. I heard you and Geralt gargling the peas. Don't think I didn't miss it."

Laughter rung throughout the square. "Well, students. I do believe it's time to return to classes. These four must be exhausted, and we should let them rest." Groans and complaints rang throughout the clearing.

"Aww!"

"I wanted to talk to the new knight!"

"Wait; who's the knight?!"

"The wild wolf boy!"

"WHAT?!"

Master Harry waved his hands. "Come now. Students, back to the classrooms. Girls and boys, line up. Todoroki, come with me, and bring the rest of the party." Todoroki fiercely clapped a mailed fist against his chest in a salute. "Yes, sir." A loud sigh sounded from the line of girls and there was a prompt smack and a "ow!"

Deku puffed his chest proudly as he strode by the students. He was a knight now; no more slouching. Ochako stared at him, trying not to laugh. He looked more like a flustered bird; feather puffed out. However, his body _was_ amply muscled and toned-!

Ochako slapped her wrist. No time for that. She'd already decided to cut off these annoying tingles; it was no matter that they spiked whenever she was around the curly-haired knight. Seeking somewhere else to take her attention, she chose her surroundings.

The castle looked just as majestic as it had before. The flags flapped wildly in the September wind. The walls shone with the sun, glinting off the innumerable windows.

Master Harry stopped in front of the dorms. "I imagine you are all exhausted. I'll give you a couple of days to recuperate. However, the second my hawk flies south, I expect you all here in my quarters." Deku tilted his head in confusion. "When the hawk flies…?" Ochako leaned over and whispered in his ear while Master Harry was still talking to Todoroki. "His hawk, Talon, often flies freely around the grounds. The headmaster doesn't believe in a leash." While Deku nodded in understanding, Master Harry clapped his hands. "Well, then. Rest and recuperate. I hope to see you soon."

Todoroki smiled and bowed. "Thank you, sir." Master Harry nodded and waved as he walked off towards the main building. Deku looked around. Had it really been months since they'd been here? He remembered the other people in the dorm, the classes. They all seemed so plain compared to what happened.

Geralt nosed the saddlebags on Winter's back. There was a instant crow of yapping, and the puppies lept from there long-held cage. Yipping and barking, they each raced to their respective owner. Saiyuri hopped with Ochako towards the girl's dorms as she waved tiredly.

Tensei trotted alongside Iida, and the boy waved also before retreating into the boy's dorms. Todoroki patted Ryuji. "Well, I've gotta get to my quarters. See ya, Deku." Deku waved to them as they left.

He smiled. It had been an adventure, for sure. But not the last. It was merely a break in his newly budding career. He'd become the greatest knight the world had ever seen. Geralt ushered him into the dorm.

Deku pulled himself into the room wearily, setting down all his things. He slumped on the floor, leaning against his bed. Geralt curled up next to him. Slowly he looked around him. He was finally back in his room. It was gentle. The walls were a soft green, the beds comfortable and soft. The fireplace crackled and popped. He lay his head on Geralt's side, feeling his eyes shut.

And he was instantly attacked.

"Duddde!" A palm slapped his back. "You never told me you were going on an epic quest!" Deku looked up to see the same blond boy with the black streak. "Kaminari, right?" Deku grinned. "Sorry. It was a secret I had to keep. How'd everyone learn about it anyway?" Kaminari laughed. "Well, it wasn't too hard to get Master Harry to open up about it. After you were absent for class for a couple of months, he couldn't ignore it. The kids just got rowdier and soldier, asking again and again. So he made a public announcement." Deku sighed and let his sword sit against his bed. "Oof." Kaminari nodded. "Yeah. Even after that, kids would still talk about it. So many rumors popped up. Like if Todoroki was a traitor, or if you'd eloped with Uraraka." Deku sputtered. "What?!" Kaminari laughed. "Relax, dude. It's all good. People know now that that's not true."

A knock on the door stopped the chat. "Hey! Sero, my man!" Kaminari waved. Deku turned to see a large group of boys come into the dorm room. A heavy-set young man, with large lips. A boy, thin and wiry, with a mischievous smile and odd-shaped elbows. A boy with a mess of spiky red hair, and sharp teeth to match. A smiling, blond foreigner, with glittering – just glitter, everywhere. A normal-looking boy appeared too (until Deku noticed a long appendage stretching from behind him). Finally (and most interestingly) a boy with a raven's head. He sat upon his respective bed, peering owlishly at Deku.

Deku suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Dudes! Introduce yourselves!" Kaminari snapped his fingers at the group. "Exactly like we rehearsed, gentlemen!"

"Heya, Mr. Popular! The name's Sero. I'm seventeen, love healthy stuff, and am super flexible!" Sero shook his hand. Deku nodded, his interest piqued.

The glittery boy smiled and jumped up. "I'm the cream of the crop, _mon_ _ami_! The_ piece de resistance! _IamAoyama! Seventeen and counting! I also love beautiful things…namely me." Deku shook his hand too (albeit being weirded out).

The heavy boy was next. "Sato. I'm seventeen, too. Love to bake, and I'm a huge sucker for animals." Deku laughed. "Cool."

The kid with red hair sat up. "Dudes. Let the man in!" He jumped up to Deku's side with boisterous cheer. "Wassup, man? I'm sixteen. The name's Kirishima. I'm all into manliness, cool things, and determinacy!" Deku fist bumped him.

Finally, the bird sat up. Deku wasn't sure whether to talk to the raven head or the body at first. However, his question was answered as the head bowed, eyes shutting formally. "Greetings. My name is Tokoyami. I'm sixteen, as well. Fate has decided to bring us together." Deku sweatdropped. All this worry. This guy seemed scary, but he was starting to seem like a relatively normal emo teenager. Kaminari laughed.

"Sorry, Toko. That head of yours has knocked all the sense out of his head."

Tokoyami sighed. "Such is fate."

"Dude. Fate doesn't change other people's perception."

"Fate intertwines within us all. There is surely a connection."

Deku smiled at the newfound friendship that was blossoming. The room was comfortably warm. Casting its spell once more.

"So, what's your wolf's name, again?"

Kaminari looked at Deku. His surprised face morphed into a smile.

Deku was sound asleep, leaning against his bed. His mouth was curved in a gentle smile, and he rested, letting his mind rest in stability and peace at last. Geralt snoozed under him, soft whimpers of satisfaction meshing with the gentle atmosphere.


	27. The Break

A woodpecker fiercely hammered its way into a fist tree just outside the boy's dorm window.

Slowly but surely Deku awoke. He blinked wearily. The sun was out, shining through his window, lingering perfectly on his eyelids. With a sneeze, he sat upright. He found out that when he'd fallen asleep, the boys had put him into his bed. They really were cool.

Deku felt something twitch under his arm. Geralt looked up at him, his tail wagging. He'd obviously just woken up as well. "Hey, bud. Good morning." Almost instantly he shot up. His eyes snapped open to see the small watch on Kirishima's bedstand. 7:40. "Morning?! I have class!"

"Chillax, dude. _We_ do."

Deku looked over to see Kaminari stick his head out from around the corner. It was obvious that it led to a bathroom. The boy had toothpaste spilling everywhere. He spoke despite the toothbrush. "Master Harry…blsh…stopped by to tell you that you're all…eccushn… excused…blufnnf… from class until his meeting with you guys is complete…Splip… Geez, I'm jealous!" Deku shook his head and started to get out of bed. "No, no, I gotta-!" Kaminari sighed and shoved him back down. He took the toothbrush out of his mouth for a moment.

"Stay. You deserve it. What you and that wolf need is time. R and R, you know?"

Deku opened his mouth, and then shut it. This might be the time he could spend studying or exercising, exploring the grounds or writing to his mother. Perhaps it was best.

He needed to get his head around some things.

Kaminari flashed him a peace sign and returned to the bathroom. Within seconds he'd pulled on his cloak and raced out the dorm door, waving as he went. "We'll see you in a few hours! Sato's making lemon bars!"

Deku waved him off. With a sigh, he sat up and began to dress in new clothes.

_All Might? _

_Mm? _

_What was Bakugo talking about during that battle? About how you ended his tribe?_

A heavy sigh.

_I expected you to ask me about this. I do believe it is time to give you the full story. _

Deku yanked up the edge of his shirt, both eager and wary of the news to come.

_I was born to a kind family. My father was a swordsman, a knight like myself. My mother was a mage, one of the best in the kingdom. Although we had humble beginnings, none could say we lacked integrity. _

_A chuckle. _

_Sadly, a great plague struck the land. My mother fell ill and passed around my fourth birthday. My father struggled with great grief, but he nevertheless cared for me to the best of his abilities. _

_At ten, he began to train me in the ways of the sword. Preparing me for the harshest things the world could offer. I caught on to the techniques quickly, and soon I was able to dispatch any dummy with ease. _

_I would learn later that dummies are in no way the same as a man armed to kill. _

_Our village was attacked when I was fifteen. A warlord bent on destruction, with the head of a beast. He slew my father and reduced my village to ash. _

Deku gripped the sheets.

_I was alone for a very long time. A scavenger scrabbling for a few crumbs off the tables of the rich. One day I was scarfing down an apple I'd stolen. A cloaked figure came up to me and offered me a loaf of bread. She then offered me a place to stay; who was I to refuse? I didn't realize it yet, but I had found one of my greatest friends in the world. _

_At her hideout, she revealed herself as Nana Shimura, the seventh holder of One For All. She held the blade that you now wield. In her time, the blade was a bright blue, the hilt such a cerulean hue…it was truly magnificent. It matched her eyes. _

Deku snapped to attention.

_The blade changes form based on the User?!_

All Might laughed.

_Indeed. In my day, it looked as it does now. However, the sword only changes once the User that holds it has the favor of the past Users._

…

_It may be a while yet before it changes shape for you. _

Deku sighed and laughed. "If course it's not that easy."

_She took me under her wing, redefining my skills with the blade. After the harshest training I'd ever endured, she granted me my reward; the mantle of One For All, the most powerful blade of all time. The blade that can make its user legend, good or bad._

_On the day my master Nana Shimura passed down One For All, I was still young and reckless. Despite my training, I had yet to grow in experience and humility, as well as consideration for others. I was quite the showboat. My master knew this and at the same time acknowledged that there was no time to wait. True villains and evildoers wait for no one._

Deku looked up at the draperies on his bedposts, lying back down. His vest shirt lay forgotten on the sheet.

_However, her knowledge didn't stop me from flaunting my power. I showed off more than I saved. My master would tell me off each time, but I would pay her little heed. "I did the job," I would argue. She could only continue to guide me. What I didn't realize is that foul forces took great interest in the stories my words had created. _

_One day, my master's predictions came true. After months of training, we jour eyed back to my master's home town. Along the way I grew will and my master searched for a herbalist to treat me. We were granted residence in a Clan of Daemon people. Fine folk they were. Kind and brave. I knew the chief there, he reminded me very much of my father. _

_A pause. _

_His wife was the one who healed me. She was one of the kindest herbalists I'd ever seen. Their infant son…looked just like Bakugo. I can only assume it was he, as that little babe so long ago. _

Deku shut his eyes. "…"

_It was a fine few weeks we enjoyed, a break from my training. _

_But I would soon regret the lack of caution I had in my abilities. _

_All For One returned in full power, unbeknownst to any of us. He had huge armies at his disposal, creatures we didn't know could exist. Beasts and witches and plagues, all in his name of destruction. He attacked the clan who granted us sanctuary. The clansmen gathered and armed themselves, but the armies they sent out were decimated. _

_The Chief died fighting with his people. I received news that his wife had been slaughtered defending the mothers and their children. They all died._

_The child they bore was missing and presumed dead._

Deku ran his hands through his curls. "Oh, no. They were Bakugo's parents, I assume?"

_Yes. _

_And I shall live with the regret for the rest of my days. Had I watches myself, controlled my pride…perhaps all three would be alive today._

Deku froze. "All three?"

_My master was the very last line of defense. I insisted on fighting with her, but she trapped me in an old inn cellar. The blade had been sealed within the scabbard, and until my master returned, it wouldn't open. I remember banging on that door like the world depended on it. She had sealed it with a near invulnerable magic._

_I learned later. With bravery, she had fought All For One herself. The battle raged on for days, and my master had run herself to exhaustion. From the warlord's hands had sprung a fierce, dark power. And it killed her. _

Deku bit his lip.

_The door swung open, and I fell straight on my face. The seal to the sword had broken; it slid from the scabbard just like before. I broke down. I didn't want to see what had happened to her. I already knew. My master was dead. _

_I searched the village, it had been razed to the ground. Not a soul was left alive. The proof of my careless actions lay at my feet, all around._

Deku sighed.

_I soon became despondent. I felt like I wasn't ready. So I traveled here to this distant land. To put all thoughts of her death behind me and still remember what she gave me. In her honor, I made it my quest to become the strongest and most powerful knight of all time. One who would save and protect. However, as I had learned, a true knight is not heralded by his ego. He is lead by his heart and what he can give. _

_That's what ran through my head when I first saw you. You were someone I was capable of assisting. And you have done spectacularly so far. Rest, my boy. Eat and nourish yourself; I'll be waiting in the cavern like always. _

Deku nodded. "Of course."

A knock.

"Deku? Who are you talking to?"

The door swung open with a flourish.

"Deku! There you are! Gee, I've been looking everywhere-ohmygosh-!"

Deku's head turned so fast he had whiplash. "What?! Huh?!" Snatching his vest from the bed sheet, he hid his bare torso as quickly as he could. Ochako had squeaked and turned about like a top. "I mean…take your time…I'll leave you be!"

Deku spent the next fifteen minutes explaining that he wasn't being weird and talking to himself in his room with no shirt on at eight o' clock in the morning. Ochako nodded but he could tell she was a bit unnerved. They walked along throughout the gardens, enjoying the scent of soft flower petals and sweet nectar.

"So, what are your plans for your break?"

Deku smiled stupidly. Even in the shade her hair lit up, reflecting the sun that shone throughout the trees. It cast dappled patterns over her cloak and face, letting each individual feature get its time in the limelight.

She stared at him quizzically.

"Are you OK?"

Deku smiled again. "No."

"Ooookkay."

"Well, I'm off to the alchemy room. Ugh, but that means I'll have to organize the jars again. The students always leave them everywhere."

"Yup. That's….that's good. Really good."

Ochako raised an eyebrow.

Deku smiled again and then realized he wasn't really paying attention to what she said and now looked like even more of a weirdo.

Geralt stuck his tongue out in a lazy laugh, prompting Deku to jump on him. As the pair rolled about, dust flew everywhere. Ochako looked on, utterly perplexed.

"Midoriya?! What are you doing on the ground? This is not befitting of the title, "Knight Of The Guard!"

Geralt stopped gnawing on Deku's leg. Deku gave Geralt one more shove and sat up. "Iida?!" Iida stood above him angrily, Tensei at his side. Hilariously, the look on Tensei's face matched his master's. Pure and utter disappointment.

Comically, Iida was wearing his nightgown and sleeping cap. "I could hear your fighting from my dorm! Are you aware that some students start class later, and you are disturbing their sleep?!"

Iida turned to Geralt, waving a hand robotically. Geralt put his head on the ground, holding his ears flat against his head.

"And Geralt! Your fur is filthy! How many times have I told you! Your pups require your example! How will Tensei grow up to be responsible well-behaved when his father acts like a pup himself?!"

Deku sweatdropped as Iida continued to berate them.

"Relax, Iida. I'm sure they realize their wrongdoings." Todoroki strode from the gateway, his cloak flying in the wind. "Good morning, Uraraka, Deku." Ryuji trotted alongside him, outfitted with ice-blue battle armor. "Woah, Tensei. Your bro's looking sharp. You're doing battle training with the students? I thought Master Harry said for all of us to take a break." Todoroki shook his head, bangs waving. "I'm not teaching. I'm training Ryu."

Deku smiled. "Cool. So you're gonna basically make him a little attack tank?" Todoroki laughed. "Yup. He's gonna be just as cool as his dad. I'd better get going. I want to read and write a letter before the sun goes down, and I have other duties to attend to, despite the break."

Deku grinned. "A letter? To Black Beauty back at the village?"

Todoroki surprisingly didn't react with his usual jab or disapproval. His face became soft, and he smiled instead. "Yes." Deku was shocked. "Dude. What's up with the sudden maturity?" Todoroki grinned. "Yours seems a bit _down_, if you catch my drift."

Deku groaned. "Well, at least his jokes are the same. Bland."

Todoroki smiled again, ignoring Deku's usual snark. "I must be on my way. I'll see you later."

And with that he was off.

Deku had the oddest smile on his face. "He said he wanted to _write_ a letter too, right?" Iida nodded. "I believe so. Why?" In seconds he was waving his hands wildly. "No, Deku! Absolutely not." Ochako's interest piqued. "What is he talking about?"

Deku grinned. "Let's go check the letters out!"

Iida sighed. "Alas, you see, Uraraka? It's utterly improper. Now let's-!"

"I'm down!"

Iida stuttered out nonsense. "What?!" Ochako grinned. "I wanna see what he's got!" Deku grinned even wider. "Then it's settled. We're going on a stealth mission today." And with that they walked towards the dorm buildings, whistling nonchalantly. Geralt trotted behind them, head held high. "Now just a minute!" Iida stomped after them. "This is an invasion of privacy! We can't just _go_ into Todoroki's private quarters!" Deku raised an eyebrow. "You go into the dorms of other people to wake them up." Iida stopped walking. The clever words Deku had used were making him doubt himself. "Well…oh dear…that is true. I have no right to talk down to you at all!" He bowed extravagantly. "I am sorry!" Ochako winced. "Jeez! Shush! About this, come with us and that can be your way of apologizing." Iida looked up, hope shining in his eyes. "I shall! Oh, this will be the day I regain my glory!"

Iida was none the wiser.

Ochako and Deku winked at one another as he strode forward purposefully.

Their escape method was set.

Iida looked around in silence. Ochako and Deku stared in shock. Geralt's eyes were wide like saucers.

The room was completely…out of place.

The floorboards were made of cherry oak. The walls were obviously covered in something to give them a bit of color, perhaps a paste made of crushed bark and water. Whatever the case, it was very traditional and fundamental in terms of look and style. There was an old wooden bed in the corner, and a closet. The desk was worn, but it looked sturdy enough. The only light was a lone torch that crackled on the wall, and the light that spilled through the window.

"The guy is bland in taste, too."

Ochako tiptoed into the threshold. "It should be fine. It's weird, sure, but just think of how many secrets he's hiding behind that demeanor!" Deku lifted a pile of books. "Seems like the only relationship he's really going for is with these things." Ochako swatted him with her staff playfully. "Ye of little faith," she drawled, quoting Todoroki, "trust in your ally." Deku laughed and bowed. "But of course, my lady."

However, after about thirty minutes of fruitless searching, even Ochako was weary.

Iida sighed and looked away from the array of drawn photos on the wall. "We're off task here. We saw what we could; now let's go." Deku sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I've turned this desk inside out and-!"

A glint of ruby caught his eye.

He stiffened and poked at the impressive letter opener. It was regal and of high quality, and shaped like an dragon. As he pressed its snout, the eyes blinked twice, and with a odd shuttering sound the desk slowly shuddered.

Deku and the rest of the party stared in amazement.

The middle of the desk opened up like a book, sending both sides of the desk crashing down in a glorious cloud of dust. In the center, surrounded by a feather quill and ink bottle, were a pile of letters.

"Aww, man! I _want_ this desk!" Ochako mumbled.

Deku's eyes alight, he snatched the very first page. "Score!" Ochako huddled up behind him. There was a measurable silence as they began to read.

Within seconds they were hugging each other and bawling their eyes out.

Iida stared at them. He'd watched their actions with little less than utter confusion. "Are you two…alright?" Deku sobbed, and shoved the paper into his hands.

Iida begin to read solemnly.

_I don't know what most things mean _

_Like life, laughter, or spring_

_But I do know some things_

_Like the way you give my life wings_

_My heart is yours _

_Now and forever_

_As the night wears on _

_Dark like the weather _

_I stare out into the rain_

_Full of pain _

_And wonder what I did_

_To have to play this game_

_I look at the world around me_

_And all I see _

_Is a world that's dark and gloomy _

_But when you're with me_

_The world's not as bleak _

_It's full of light, love, and laughter_

_The things that I seek_

_How I long to wrap my arms around you_

_And tell you what you mean to me_

_We may be miles apart, Momo _

_But soon we'll be together, like the wind and sea_

_Mingling together most beautifully _

_As the waves rush along the winds carry it_

_Farther across the reach_

_How is it that you, my love_

_My heart you did breach_

_My love is for you _

_And only you_

_Never forget me_

_For I shall return one day_

_And you shall be free _

_With me_

Iida slowly lowered the paper. With a dramatic flick of his arm he wiped away a tear. "Surely…this is the greatest poem I've ever read." Deku sobbed even harder. "No…that's not why I'm crying." Deku slowly took the paper into his hands, as if it were a beautiful treasure.

Iida was interested in learning something new, and he took in Deku's observation with full faith. Which he soon would regret.

Deku pointed at the poem.

"You gave my life wings." Do you think that's a reference to that homemade energy drink that's made in the village?" He wiped his eyes. "He can't even make a good joke for this woman! Oh, the _pain_!"

Iida facepalmed. "Deku, I swear, I'm going to slap you."

A creaking sound echoed in the hall. Footsteps.

Everyone present froze like a statue.

Iida instantly jumped to action. With a burst of speed, he flung the piece of paper back into the secret compartment and slammed the desk shut.

"Run."

Deku leaped towards the closet, wrenching the door open. Ochako threw herself in after him, followed closely by Iida. With nothing left but a cloud of dust, the three squished themselves as far as they could against the back of the closet. Deku found himself pressed tightly between Ochako's shoulder and Iida's bulky armor. His arm was stuck in a…precarious situation. Ochako's red face spoke of her obvious awareness.

"Sorry." He mumbled in her direction.

"S' fine. There's no room." Her voice was strangely strained.

"Sorry, you two. I should have removed my armor before going with you." Iida murmured, clearly not grasping Deku's or her situation.

Deku shook his head.

"We'll be fine. We'll just have to go out when he's not looking. The wolf's even being sent away, look!"

"Alright!"

"Let's hope. I doubt it will be so easy."

"Ryuji, go out into the yard. I'm writing again."

Boots clomped over to the door.

A jangling of keys.

The door locked.

Keys hitting fabric told them that they had gone right into Todoroki's pocket.

Deku groaned piteously.

Iida promptly clocked him over the head.

Shoes clunked against the floor. Through the slits in the closet, the three stared in utter terror as Todoroki walked by inches in front of them. "Hmm. Guess I'll have to finish the letter tonight, send it by ice wren tomorrow."

He scratched his head and pressed the dragon snout. The sounds of hissing told the three the desk had opened, and that Todoroki was bound to start writing again.

Which meant getting out and escaping was a pipe dream at the moment. Great.

Iida sighed. "Why did I ever listen to you?!" He hissed. Deku raised an eyebrow. "You read the letter too. What right do you have to tell us off about it?" Iida facepalmed. "Damn it! How foolish of me!" Deku grinned. "You're so easy." It was Ochako's turn to whack them all over the head. "Shush!" She snapped.

Todoroki's chair creaked as he leaned back. From the tapping sound, Deku assumed he was tapping his chin with the quill. "A rose is a rose…is a rose?" More scratching. Deku wanted to bang his head against the wall. He'd have to sit here and listen to Todoroki's endless poem-making. Which was already making him cringe so hard he felt like he'd gone back to last week.

It had gone on for a couple of hours so far, and Deku's legs were starting to fall asleep.

"Hey! Look!"

Ochako's hushed whisper garnered their attention. She was digging in a box near her foot. "Check it!" She held a couple of letters towards them. "I think these are from Momo. Her seal back in the village was in the shape of a tiger. I remember from when I helped her to organize after Bakugo's siege." Indeed, the seal that was stamped upon the letters had been broken, but the head of the tiger was still decipherable.

"Dragon and Tiger. The only creatures strong enough to match each other. Just like the old stories say! Isn't that sweet? It's like they were meant to be together." Deku looked at the stamp. "Yeah. You're right."

He reached out to grasp it and then sighed. "We can't even read it. It's too dark."

Iida shook his head. "No more letters! It's already gotten us into a big enough mess as it is."

The creaking from outside made them all jump. Todoroki's boots walked easily across the floor. With a creak of the doorknob he disappeared into bathroom. "He's going in there."

Ochako stared out through the cracks. "Wait. I hear the bath faucets running. I think he's taking a soak."

Deku raised a fist. "Great! That means he'll probably have to leave his pants on the door! Someone can sneak in, grab them, and we can unlock the door and get out!" Iida nodded. "A good plan. But who?"

They looked at Ochako.

Ochako stared back. She froze. "Me?! Why?" Deku looked at her. "You're light. The floors will creak less." Ochako pouted.

"Y'all owe me."

With the most stealthiest of movements, Ochako slid out of the closet, crawling towards the water closet with a renewed vigor.

They watched through the slits as she entered the room.

And were shocked as she crawled back towards them, fast as a cheetah.

She slid back in, shaking.

"Didja get the keys?" Deku asked.

"I'm not going back in there." Ochako whispered.

Iida patted her head sympathetically as Deku looked like he'd seen a ghost.

The creaking from outside made them all jump. "Better get back to writing."

The scratching of his quill.

"Momo, your eyes are like black onyx, they swallow me whole…"

Deku shoved his head against the wall. "Right. I can't take this."

Iida shushed him.

"Silence! It's not that bad! How rude!"

"Your hands like honey, they caress my body and soul…"

"Right. I stand corrected." Iida facepalmed. "Oh, why didn't I stay in bed this morning? I was having a perfect dream about acing my finals…"

Ochako had her head in her hands, shaking it. "We've crossed the line!"

Both their heads turned as they heard a quiet crunching sound.

Deku was hammering away at the wall with a spoon. It had already made a sizeable dent. "Alright! I'm gonna get my arm through this and signal the person on the other side." He whispered.

Ochako's face was horrified. "No! The guards sleep there!" Deku pulled the spoon back. "What else are we gonna do?! Listen to Todoroki out there about him and Momo getting freaky?! No way!"

Ochako went red. "He's being poetic!"

Iida backed up suddenly, his back as far away from the wall Deku was digging at as possible. Deku and Ochako followed his gaze and instantly followed suit.

A large white spider was crawling out of the woodwork.

It was big and bulbous, with thick hairy legs and an thick abdomen.

Slowly, fortuitously, the thick white legs climbed down the wall. Soon it was on the ground, staring at the three.

The spider's mandibles rubbed together. The eight eyes freakish and bulbous, never moving but twitching erratically. Deku and Ochako had climbed on top of Iida's shoulders and were hunched around his neck like a fur coat.

Ochako clutched herself. She could cast a basic spell on her own, but the light and sound would give them away. They had no choice but to hope the horrifying thing would leave the way it came.

The spider moved a leg forwards.

"No, no, please no." Deku whimpered.

The spider paused and then scuttled forwards at an alarming rate. Ochako meeped and started to panic. Deku shook crazily and attempted to crawl on top of Iida's head. At least if it got to Ochako and Iida first he had about five seconds.

Iida took a deep breath and sprung into action.

Quickly, he snatched a letter and shoved the spider towards the slotted closet door at full speed. It hissed (making all of them jump) as it hit the closet door. Iida rubbed the letter against the door as fast as he could, until he head it slide through the slit with a unnerving skittering sound.

All three let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm? What was - oh. A spider."

Deku's eyes flashed to the slots in the closet door. Todoroki's boots clumped over to where it stared up at him, mandibles still moving. Todoroki stared back.

And he reached down and picked it up.

Ochako dry-heaved and turned away, gagging.

Iida shook his head slowly. "Oh. Oh. Oh."

Deku hugged himself. "Hope he's not planning on touching any of us for the next few month's."

Todoroki's boots moved away towards the window, which was opened. "Go on, now." When the resulting draft reached the closet, Deku took a deep breath. Cold, and with the scent of twilight lilies. They only opened at night, which meant the sun must have gone down. The drafts continued. Todoroki must have left the window open.

"Wow. It's late. Better get to sleep."

They saw the shadow of his right hand wave at the torch and the light went out. The only sounds were the soft puffs of breaths the hideaways let out, as well as the soft breathing of the boy outside.

They waited patiently.

"His breathing's evened out." Deku mumbled. "We'd better go now."

Slowly, the door inched open. The three began to crawl in a line towards the door. Ochako signaled towards the nearby bathroom. Deku remembered their lack of a unlocked door with a muted groan. He signaled her to grab them.

Ochako nodded and turned towards the open bathroom.

Then she froze.

Deku stared at her back in confusion. What was she doing?! He tilted his head to see what she was looking at.

And nearly shrieked.

The spider was back. Hanging from a thick string of silk, it moved left and right, like a pendulum on a clock. Ochako shuddered and slapped a hand against her mouth.

The wind forced the spider forwards, and then it came right back the way it came.

The spider landed on her face.

She panicked, throwing her hands around. The spider panicked too, and with a mighty leap it flew at Deku. Deku promptly fell over. Spiders that could fly? Clutching his face, he stayed on his face until he was sure the spider had flown over him.

He looked up and sighed in relief. Only to see Ochako's face look like someone had been mutilated.

He looked right with a shuddering breath, following her gaze.

The spider was now on his bare shoulder.

He opened his mouth.

The spider bit down.

He slowly lay upon the ground, mouth open in a silent scream. Iida stared down at him in pity as the spider hopped off and scuttled into a nearby cup that had fallen behind the desk. Tears leaked from his eyes uncontrollably as he grabbed at the puckered swelling that arose. Iida shook his head and signaled that Ochako should continue her mission.

Ochako disappeared into the bathroom and promptly crawled back. Slowly, she crawled up to the door. Inserting the keys, she held onto the doorknob as the mechanism clicked. Slowly the door opened. Ochako grinned and slowly prepared her body to slide through the opening.

A fierce draft rolled through the window, shutting the door with a merciless _bang. _

Todoroki shot up, obviously ripped from sleep. "Gah! She was taking a memo!" Deku, Ochako, and Iida promptly flung the door open and proceeded to fight to be the first out. After a mess of scrabbling, punching, and clobbering, the door slammed shut.

Todoroki stared after them blindly, before smacking his lips and promptly lying back down. "Why was there a door in the middle of the ocean…?"

The three returned to their rooms for some much needed sleep, deciding to never visit Todoroki's room secretly ever again.

Lest there be more flying spiders in his closet.


	28. The Apprentice

Bakugo growled like an animal as he was dragged along, the thick metal chains wrapping around his body like vices. Every dash of his hands against the metal enclosing him sent pain up his arms like a gunshot. His hands had been enclosed in a metal case, which rendered his normal magic useless. Spinner grunted as the boy struggled harder, his eyes alight with fury. "Stop your struggling! It's of no use." Bakugo snapped at him despite the iron muzzle strapped to his face. "Gerroff me!" He howled. Spinner paid him no heed, pulling him along the dusty stone floor on a long chain. Bakugo was enraged. Never in all his life had anyone dared to muzzle him, much less tie him up like a prisoner. The second he got out of these things, he would break the lizard's bony neck for sure. And the man he called his boss too.

The surroundings were barely discernible. It was so dark; they were obviously underground. Bakugo snarled as dust was kicked in his face. The only light was up ahead. From the look of it…it was getting closer for some reason. The walls were made of crudely carved stone, obsidian black and glossy. Water dripped from an unknown source, the sound echoing throughout the tunnel. A sudden tug from Bakugo prompted Spinner to yank him forward. Bakugo's head collided with the ground, and he spat bitterly.

He could remember very little of how he was captured.

He remembered that Desmondius had taken roost upon a mountaintop. He'd fallen asleep upon his cloak, wracked with pain and shattered pride. Sometime during the night, the scratching of pebbles roused him in an instant. He'd called his dragon to wakefulness. He remembered the sockets in his dragon's skull being blank and dark. Desmondius had been hit with some sort of magic, and it rendered him frozen where he lay. A clawed hand had shoved burning flora under his nose, the sickly sweet scent encapsulating his nostrils. Bakugo had twisted and fought, but his arms were still useless from the magic he'd performed. He could do little as his brain fell to darkness.

And now he'd woken here, angry and in pain and ready to break some bones.

He scanned his captor angrily as he was dragged along. The lizard was outfitted in a tight-fitting and heavy vest. His legs were adorned with spiked knee guards and black combat boots. A wrapped object adorned his back, wrapping around his chest with a fastener. Bakugo noted the protrusion at the top of it; a hilt. A military-grade belt with blue straps held the fierce appeal together. His face was scaled and lizard-like, obscured by a torn blood-red scarf above his protruding snout. The scarf was wrapped and tied around his head, the long ends trailing down his back and below his shoulder blades. Dark red irises blinked sourly at him. A mouth full of sharp fangs sneered at his futile attempts to escape.

Blond spikes puffing out in a sulk, he stopped his struggles. Obviously he wouldn't be able to use that explosive power again. It had already caused too much damage. Peering down, he saw the purple streaks crawling up his arms from the opening in the steel box. They throbbed every now and again. Bakugo wanted to scream at his powerlessness. An instant of the strength he longed for had rendered his arms mostly useless. The pain had left him unconscious as soon as Desmondius had flown out of sight from his loss in battle. He'd passed out upon the dragon's bony back, weak and pitiful.

_And yet…that Knight! He used such power so effortlessly! _

Bakugo snarled against the metal muzzle.

_Soon. I will handle my power just as well as you. And defeat you. Enjoy your win, Deku. You won't get another. _

Spinner stopped to look down at Bakugo. "You're hurt, aren't you?" Bakugo looked up at him distastefully. "This is nothing, you lousy lizard." Spinner sneered at him. "Forgive me for caring." Bakugo grinned and began to press harder. "You need all these chains to keep me down? Some warrior you are. Or maybe you're as cowardly as you look?" Spinner turned so ferociously that Bakugo flinched. "Maybe a bit of pain is what you need if you're going to be so insolent." Spinner growled and slung the chain over his shoulder in a fierce arc. Bakugo felt himself become weightless for a moment, before he was swung into the wall.

"Gaghh…!" Bakugo spat as the wind was knocked out of him. His old red cloak did little to soften the blow, and the chains jangled against his ribs painfully. Spinner sniggered as Bakugo used his shoulder to prop himself back up on his elbows, grunting with pain. The metal box holding his wrists was heavy and thick, keeping him off balance. "That should shut your mouth, eh, brat? Don't think just because my master wants you here that you can do as you please." Bakugo struggled to sit up, and he growled at the lizard. "You're just a lucky brat with power you don't know how to use. I could slice you up quite easily with this, you know." He motioned towards the wrapped object on his back. Bakugo hissed. Spinner laughed. "Not so cocky now, hmm?"

His spiteful words ended in a scream of pain. Light shone against Bakugo's eyes, and he shut them. Blinking, he looked blearily out at what had attacked the lizard guy. His eyes flew open.

There was a masked man standing in front of him. The mask was black and had wires sticking out of it, trailing inside the cloak. Raspy breaths heaved through the breathing holes. He wore a dark cloak, and wore white gloves that obscured his hands. They looked thin. In fact, his entire body was thin. Sickly, even. However, his fist shook with force as he clutched it tightly against his side. In his other hand was a light…coming out of his palm?!

Bakugo stared in shock as Spinner was thrown against the opposite wall. "Spinner. How terrible of you to say such a thing to our esteemed guest." Spinner choked as he rolled over onto all fours, grasping at his throat.

As he looked up, Spinner's eyes widened in fear. He scrambled to his knees and bowed, forehead hitting the ground. "Gack…I'm sorry, Master…he insulted me so!" The masked man looked down at Bakugo. "So he's got some bite. Wonderful. I was hoping as much, from what I've heard and seen."

Bakugo rolled over so that he could stand on his knees. Despite the man's timid appearance, he exuded an amazing aura that made even Bakugo shiver. "Are…you the boss here?!" Bakugo growled. The man in the mask held up both hands invitingly. The light was still in his palm. "Yes. I am All For One. It is a pleasure to have you here, my young chieftain." Bakugo narrowed his eyes in surprise. The man chuckled. "Don't look so surprised. I know those tattoos. You're of the Daemon Clan. A Clan that was wiped out. That would make you the last Clansman and the new Chief, now, wouldn't it?" Bakugo glared. He spoke through the muzzle. "Now I'm pissed. What do you want? You've already had me chained and bound."

Spinner pulled himself to his feet. "Spinner, fetch the others, would you? We need them to look presentable." Spinner glowered, but proceeded to carry out his master's orders. It was either that or being chucked against the wall again. The lizard trudged off into the darkness, the way the light had come.

All For One bent down and extended his free hand. Bakugo proceeded to lunge at it like a animal. All For One retracted his hand as fast as it had come. Bakugo studied his adversary carefully. However, the mask betrayed nothing. "Come now. You want to be out of those restraints, don't you?" Bakugo's eyes narrowed further, and he sulked. But he couldn't say no.

All For One strode behind him and placed his hand against the metal box. With a tearing sound, Bakugo heard the box hit the ground. He wiggled his fingers experimentally. Shifted his shoulder blades. His cloak hung loose, free of weight.

The chains fell, clanking from around his ribs.

He took a deep breath. No restraints. No chains. Freedom.

And he grinned.

All For One leapt back as Bakugo launched himself off his feet, landing skillfully a couple of feet away. "You made a mistake letting me go free, old man." He laughed crazily. "Now, are you gonna let me walk out of here, or do I have to destroy you?" All For One looked at him, oddly calm. "No one is stopping you from leaving, boy. You were brought here in a manner I had no knowledge of. If it had been me, I would have simply invited you. It wasn't my intention to chain you up. I'm afraid my servant was a bit rough."

Bakugo growled and jumped forwards towards his foe, bringing his palms to his sides. He felt the magic course through his veins, heard the popping of his explosive magic. The pain from earlier had vanished and he grinned eerily. With a thrust, he angled his hands towards All For One.

As the explosion burst from his palm, he screamed.

Pain.

The recoil from the blast sent him flying backwards, into the nearby stalagmites. He landed painfully, gasping for breath. "Damn it…!" Why wasn't the magic working…!? The purple streaks unknowingly shuddered and crawled over his shoulders, inching towards his neck and shoulder blades. Damn it! Damn it! He wasn't going to let it get the better of him.

Bakugo stiffened as All For One began to clap. The light fizzled and Bakugo swung his head about, scanning the dark. The man's monotone voice bounced off the walls, making it impossible to accurately locate hjm.

"I'm impressed. You do have magic. Some of the finest and rarest I've ever seen." Bakugo hissed at nothingness. "You talk a lot for a man I just tried to kill." A laugh. "Perhaps. I have a proposition for you." Bakugo lunged, and again he was blasted back. "It's not working!" Bakugo struggled to his feet. A sigh. The purple streaks on the boy's arm crawled down his upper back now.

Little did the boy know, it probably was killing him.

"You have powerful abilities, but you use them incorrectly." Bakugo snarled, fangs grinding. Never in his life had he been bad at anything. At a tender age he'd learned to hunt, fight and survive. Desmondius had been an egg then. Nothing came off as hard to him. It was kill or be killed, hunt and thrive. He was soon feared for his fierceness and brutality, and took his place as lord of the mountains in which he lived.

He feared nothing.

He wanted nothing more than to rip this man to shreds with brute force alone...

But what _was_ this proposition?

"What proposition?" Bakugo growled. He felt a cold wind surround him. "You shall see."

A light switched on.

A lone torch, flickering.

Highlighting the figure in black.

Bakugo was in shock. The room they were in was different than the tunnel in which he had been dragged through. How did he...?!

All For One smiled behind his mask. "I happen to be in need of an apprentice. Someone to take my place when I am no longer around." Bakugo sneered. "So you need another grunt to do your work. Not interested. I see you have that lizard thing already." All For One stared at him, folding his arms. "Of course. My assistants are quite helpful." He gestured towards the blonde, who stiffened. "However, I require someone with magical talent." Bakugo narrowed his eyes. "So you want me. Well, I don't serve any fuck who lets ugly fiends chain up their captives. Especially not people they want as pals."

All For One sighed. "You are Katsuki Bakugo. I expected something else." Bakugo sighed and dusted himself off with a sneer. "I'm out of here. I guess you had the wrong guy anyway." With a flippant twirl of red cloak flashing at the masked man behind him, Bakugo started to walk towards the open hall, now alight.

"You want to beat _him_."

Bakugo stopped in his tracks.

"You want power. You want to win."

Bakugo slowly turned back to look at the masked man.

"You want to be strong. Don't you?"

Bakugo looked All For One in the eye. At least, he thought that's where his eye would be. "You have the ability to grant me power?" The powerful aura this man exuded began to make some sense.

All For One smiled under his mask. It wasn't a good smile.

_He's taken it. _

All For One spread his arms openly. "Of course. It's both a blessing and a curse, but I can both take magic away and return it, or even another type, if you'd like." Bakugo's eyes shone, and suddenly fizzled. "Why should I trust you?" He demanded.

All For One laughed.

"I expected you to say that. Of course. I wouldn't trust me either."

Bakugo stared at him warily. He may have turned back, but he didn't dare go any closer. The man may be bluffing, but if he wasn't it was best that Bakugo not try anything. He flinched as All For One raised a gloved hand. "Just watch, will you?" With a curled hand, he grasped something apparently in midair.

"Come in, Spinner."

Spinner came floating in through the entryway, grasping at his throat. Bakugo stumbled aside to let him through. He was gasping, as if something was choking him. Bakugo shuddered. So this was what happened before in the tunnel. This man had magic powerful enough to attack whomever he wanted, without even touching them?

The masked man opened his fist and closed it fiercely, drawing his arm back near his ear.

Spinner fell with a splat upon the ground. He grunted in pain, rubbing his snout.

"It isn't very polite to listen in to other's conversations, Spinner. Did you do as I asked of you?" The voice of the man was deathly calm despite his brutal attack. Spinner nodded.

There was a scratch of pebbles rolling down the tunnel.

Footsteps.

To Bakugo's utter surprise a girl danced in. She looked off her rocker. High blond pigtails, messily tied. Wild gold eyes constantly switched this way and that, and blushing cheeks dimpled as a smile creased the girl's lips. "Ooh. He's not bad. So this is that handsome little bomby man." She danced about insanely, leaning into Bakugo's space invasively. Bakugo swung a fist. Instantly the girl jumped back, giggling. "Ooh, a mean one. To be honest, that green one was far cuter."

Bakugo sneered. "You're insane."

All For One shook his head. "Toga, dear. This is a guest. Mind your manners." The girl, Toga, smiled creepily. "Of course, Mr. Mask. Manners. Man-Man-nners." She sang. Bakugo looked at the man in the mask incredulously. "This is Toga. A master with any blade."

Bakugo jumped back as a husky voice sounded near his ear. "He looks young." A face came into the light, metal piercings glinting. Burned purple skin surrounded his eyes. "I don't trust him." Eyes like blue fire. Bakugo stepped back, glowering. All For One motioned towards the man who stepped into the light. "Dabi. His specialty is fire magic." Dabi raised a finger, letting it touch his tongue which protruded from his mouth. "You'd better pull your weight."

"Yo, Dabi!"

"Burning Man. What a surprise. Who is this spiked chap?"

"Hey."

Bakugo turned again to see three more people join the little gathering. A man in a white and black bodysuit, along with another masked fellow. He wore a button up, yellow coat and twirled a cane. The white mask portrayed a smiling grin, and a single eye. "Wonderful to meet you. I am Mister Compress. Magic's more in the name, see."

The third man was bulky, wore ratty clothing and had lips that protruded. "I'm Mag. You're new, aren't you?"

Before Bakugo could even speak, the bodysuit guy was in his grill.

"And I'm Twice!"

"_Keep it shut, idiot! Don't talk in front of the blondie!" _

Bakugo was incredibly shocked. Some helpers; these guys were insane. He needed to get out of here. These gifts were lies, surely meant to entrap him. He was a fool for even giving the man a ear.

But as he turned to the exit, a final figure stood in its entryway.

A man with disembodied hands clutching his arms and face slid carefully into the room. Shambling forwards, he stumbled into the light, shoving himself into Bakugo's face. "You. You're him. The one who wanted power." Bakugo stepped back. "You're all crazy. I was a idiot to stay here. Get away, get away, all of you! Or I swear – I'll kill you all!" Bakugo raised his hands despite the pain coursing through his arms.

All For One waved a hand. "Leave him be. Give him room." As the creepers stepped back, Bakugo turned on him. "Who are these freak-shows?!" All For One showed no response. "My assistants, of course. And all of them received an ability. From me."

Bakugo looked at him. All doubts slowly ebbed away.

"You…how?!"

All For One gestured to Dabi. Dabi clenched his fist, and let his fingers relax. When he opened his hand, a blue flame sat in his palm, crackling.

"I was powerless before. To stop my father from doing what he shouldn't have." Bakugo looked at him in shock. "Your father…?" Mr. Compress tilted his head. "You lose a parental unit too, young Blondie?" Bakugo turned away from him. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Mr. Compress clapped. "Why don't we show him the flappy lizard?"

Bakugo's head shot up. "Desmondius?!"

Mr. Compress nodded. "We brought him too. He looks far healthier now, thanks to the master. We can let you see him, if you want." Bakugo nodded in a trance. Mr. Compress guided him through the large entryway, and pointed towards a rocky crevice. Moonlight shone through it. Bakugo stumbled towards it, unbelieving. There was no way that-!

Blond spikes popped through the opening.

A snort.

Desmondius.

The dragon was flesh and blood once more. Green eyes looked down at him inquisitively. He lowered his head down to meet Bakugo's. Bakugo wrapped his arms around the dragon's nose, and the dragon shut its eyes contently. Bakugo pulled back, relief flooding his heart. "You brought him back." All For One's voice hailed him from behind. "I can return you to health." Bakugo looked back at the masked man, who stood watching with his assistants. "Your arms and body are injured severely from the magic you used. It is however, tamable. You will be able to wield it like a true master. But you need to be trained and healed. I will be willing to do both these things for you." Bakugo looked at the man long and hard. He'd done the unthinkable. He'd brought his dragon back from a state he thought was irreversible. His power was no joke.

Such ability…

"And then…I can defeat that knight?"

All For One smiled. "Of course. You can do as you wish. You will be taking my place, after all."

Spinner frowned behind his mask, his eyes burrowing. He was at the back of the group, cowering.

Bakugo took a deep breath.

This was crazy. He was teaming up with crazy people to achieve a crazy goal and become strong.

But at the moment…he didn't care.

_Father, mother. _

_I will become a pillar of strength. _

_Strong enough to beat anything. _

_And I will make you proud. _

_I will avenge you by killing the man in the sword, and the one who holds it. His friends will die at my hand. _

_And the second I get the chance…_

Bakugo smiled, and One For All's grew even wider.

"When can we start?"

Deku awoke from sleep with a scream. The nightmare had been all too real.

"Who was that...?!"


	29. The Trials

Deku gasped as he launched forwards, gasping. A bad dream. A nightmare. The lone candle light flickered, highlighting the still forms of the other boys in their beds. He'd disturbed none of them, thank goodness. The moon was still out, but its position told him it would soon be dawn. A soft movement from the blankets covering his stomach drew his attention.

Geralt's face popped up from under the sheets. His golden eyes were concerned.

"Hey, boy. It's OK, I'm alright." He whispered. Reaching over to the nightstand, Deku retrieved a bag of biscuits. He gave a couple to Geralt, who snapped them up hungrily. He would need to feed him later. For now, the moon was still out. He'd do it at dawn, not like he'd sleep much more anyway. Geralt licked at his palms to get any loose crumbs. Deku reached a hand to his curls, wiping the sweat off his forehead. His dream had been so vague and yet it terrified him.

He was in the cavern with All Might.

He was swallowed by blackness, All Might's shouts in his ears.

There had been a dark-robed man, with a fearful mask. What was that all about? Some sort of nightmare?...

_This is a bad sign…_

Deku let out a sigh as his eyes turned to the scabbard, leaning against his bedstand.

_What was that, All Might? _

_I do not know. However, there is only one force strong enough to cause darkness to seize the world. _

A tapping from the window caught his attention.

Talon was perched upon his windowsill, a letter tied around his leg. Deku gasped in surprise. The Master said something about the hawk flying south…why was Talon suddenly here? Today must be the day the master wanted to speak with him and the party, then. Sitting up, he pulled the blanket off his bare torso and twisted so that he could reach the hawk. Deku reached over and untied the letter silently, stroking the hawk's head and feeding it a biscuit. Talon chittered, looking quite pleased.

Unfurling the letter, Deku scanned the writing.

_Hello, Izuku Midoriya!_

_I hope you have enjoyed the last few weeks of your break. I have finally found time amongst my schedule to speak with you and the exploration party. I am sorry about my previous words; new information has come up and it simply cannot wait. Please send Talon back to me when you have finished reading. _

Deku looked at the hawk. It preened at its feathers with a hooked golden beak, radiantly majestic in the early morning moonlight. If it had been sent this early, somehow Master Harry knew he was awake. Deku's mind whirled as he stroked the bird's head.

_Just what is Master Harry capable of…?_

With a mighty flap of its wings, the hawk soared into the sky. Deku watched it go with interest. "Odd. I wonder how exactly Master Harry knew when I'd be up…"

His words ended in a girlish shriek as a large beeping sound rang throughout the room.

"_Wake up, prepare, and head to your respective academic responsibilities by nine-o-clock."_

The voice was robotic and somewhat intonated. It was also extremely loud. Geralt yipped and fell clumsily off the bed trying to escape. Deku surveyed the room minutely before finding the source of the noise.

_Well, that's pretty annoying. And slightly creepy. _

All Might's weary input rang in Deku's head.

_No kidding. _

A jug-sized metal man was dancing left and right on the center table, moving its arms in a robotic fashion. The odd thing reminded Deku of Iida.

Geralt held his paws over his ears on the carpet, whining.

"Alright! Shut up, we get it." A rocky palm slammed into the top of the unwelcome alarm. It seemingly appeared out of the dark, and a rocky face came into view. "Gah!" Deku shrieked again, this time drawing annoyed groans from the beds around his.

"Oh. Sorry, man!" The face's features were finally uncovered, revealing the red-spiky haired kid he'd seen earlier in the week. "Oh, Kirishima! Sorry. I keep forgetting that's you behind all the stony exterior." Kirishima grinned, his sharp teeth glinting. "Yup. Hard as a rock! It's a sick magic ability; works especially well on _this_." He held up the metal contraption.

The face on the thing was oddly comical, it looked like a little knight man. The porcelain skin of the man was masked by an pair of glasses and the little helmet on its head had been flattened by Kirishima's attack.

"What's with the early alarm of horror?"

Red eyes peered at him, and Deku grinned. "Sorry, Tokoyami. I don't know." He heard the re-positioning of sheets, a body laying down, and a sigh. "I really wish Mei hadn't invented the thing. It was his wish that we have a way to wake ourselves up. So Iida hired Mei to make him something, and here we are."

Another sigh. "Every morning, I wake from my nightly slumber to hear that infernal contraption jabbering away."

Sato sat up. "Is that the alarm again? Ugh. It's like Iida is in here with us, even though he wakes up and leaves early."

Ojiro sighed. "Yup. It's getting kinda annoying."

Sero reached towards his elbow. "I could use my binding magic and wrap it." The quiet boy, Koda shook his head. "It might be altered in a magical way. What if it gets even louder?" He whispered, barely audible above the annoying barking of the alarm.

The alarm stopped.

The boys all looked at one another in disbelief. Praise the Gods. The magic on this stupid thing must have finally worn off-!

"_Why are you all still in bed?! Get up and begin! The best students prepare no less than four hours early!" _

The voice was even louder than before.

Groans of frustration rang anew.

Deku snorted as a familiar voice rang throughout the room. "Dude! Leave me alone!" Kaminari, he could tell from the whine in the voice. "I'm sleeping! Wake us up when the sun _actually _breaches the horizon!" Comically the metal Iida-esque creation waved its arm again.

"_Two hours late is unacceptable. Get up, you degenerates! Have some respect for-!" _

Kaminari sighed, snatched the thing and promptly tossed it out his window. "Good riddance. May it die a horrendous and dark death." Tokoyami muttered, rubbing his feathered head. With a crunching sound the boys heard the thing hit the ground.

"Why, that hurt. How could you." The robotic voice was still so loud they could hear it as if it was right there on the bedstand again. Within moments some annoyed groans came from the window downstairs. "See? No one likes that old thing."

Deku nodded as he got up, reaching for his dresser. Pulling out his vest and belt, he pulled them on as fast as he could.

"Dude. Just sleep. You don't actually have to get up right now."

Deku smiled at Kaminari. "Thanks, but I actually do. Master Harry needs me in his study. I have to talk with him about my adventure." Kaminari sat up like a flash. "You have to go see Master Harry at this hour? There's no light out! He must be crazy."

Deku laughed heartily.

"Hello, young adventurers." The Master folded his wizened hands together. The party stood in front of his desk. Geralt lazily scratched behind a ear. Ochako still had a bit of a bed-head (Deku found himself red as a beet, she could be cute in nothing but a dirty smock) and Todoroki stood proud as ever, hand on the hilt of his sword. He stood at attention. Deku mimicked his pose, his grip on the blade's handle shivering in anticipation of the Master's words. Saiyuri, Ryu, and Tensei all stood dutifully at the sides of their masters.

The Master smiled.

"A good early morning to the four of you – sorry, wolves included! I am sorry for the abrupt summons. I know I said to arrive when Talon flew south, but something slipped my mind. It is urgent you all have this information." Todoroki raised his eyebrows. "What is it, sir?"

The Master smiled.

"The time of the school's tradition has begun!"

Eight pairs of eyes blinked.

"Tradition?"

"You mean a event?"

Master Harry nodded. "The Trials Of Ten."

Iida slapped a fist into his open palm. "Oh! The traditional and extraordinary competition between students of different studies and endeavors! I watched them when my brother attended Lorecraft. They were so inspiring and full of potential!" Deku stared at him. "English, please."

Todoroki cleared his throat. "I get it. The Trials Of Ten." Deku and Ochako stared at him. "It's a set of special challenges that are announced at dawn and last for the course of ten days. Students are grouped by grade and major of study, such as mages, swordsman, and knights. There are certain exhibits for the more technical students, such as Mei Hatsume. She works with machinery and whatnot. The trials are a public event; almost like a gladiator match but without the entrance fee. The trials are both a way to test how far you've come and scout those for the Guard or the Magi Coven. There are other groups scouting too, not just those." Deku and Ochako nodded in relieved understanding.

Todoroki turned to the headmaster. "Master Harry, are you sure it should be allowed to open to the public? We may have completed our quest, but the enemy boy and his dragon are still at large. They could have tracked our trail." The headmaster smiled. "Very clever. That is true. Which is exactly why the festival will be held here, on the school grounds. We will have increased security. The Guard will be watching, as well as the Magi, and an enclosed area where guests and family alike can stay and view the afternoon trials Will be provided." Todoroki nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Very good, sir."

"Hold on! So what exactly was that about the swordsmen and Magi..?" Ochako squeaked in anticipation.

The Master clapped his hands. "Yes. The swordsman and sorcerers, knights and apprentices all compete… some even duke it out, as you might call it." Ochako gasped. "We have to fight?!" Harry laughed. "Perhaps. It is all up to the Wheel Of Ten." Iida nodded and explained. "The Decider, or the Wheel Of Ten, is placed upon a large stand and turned about. Whatever challenge is chosen is the Trial the challengers must face. No matter what it is."

Deku shook his head in confusion. "What if they don't want to?" Master Harry grinned. "Of course, a valid point. All challengers enter the trial of their own free will, of course. And what awaits them is a chance to be recognized, early scouting from their respective career paths, and, oh, what do the kids call it, bragging rights."

Deku's eyes sparkled.

"Wait…that means fame and glory, doesn't it? And the possibility to be scouted specifically? By the Guard?"

"Yes, it would mean so for you, young Izuku."

Deku whooped and began to dance about. He was stopped by a fierce glare from Iida.

Ochako thrust her hand into the air. "And for me? My goal of being Head Magistrate might not be a pipe dream?! I'll have a chance to get the good dough?!"

Master Harry stroked his beard. "That too is a feasible possibility."

Ochako danced about too.

"However. These trials are extremely hazardous and can possibly be fatal. They are challenges that are only worthy of the most clever and ambitious students."

Deku groaned. "What?! What chance do I have, then?! I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top."

Ochako hopped up and down, her cheeks puffed adorably. "Me too!"

The Master nodded. "As I expected. The quest you four took on has shaped you for the better…"

He gave the two a wink.

"It is quite alright. You do have a chance, Midoriya. As do you, Uraraka."

Both students looked at him.

"Because I myself have decided to ask all four of you to enter, if you are willing."

Deku and Uraraka looked like they'd been slapped in the face. Iida gasped. Todoroki looked surprised too.

"What?"

"Huh?"

_Great Shimura! What did he say?!_

"Hmm."

"Me, Master Harry?"

"You can decline if you wish. However, remember that there are both great cons and pros to entering such a competition. It happens two times a year, and our school is looked at specifically by some of the finest warriors in the land. Not to mention magical folk. For you and Uraraka who have such ambitious goals…it may be the first stepping-stone. And for Todoroki and Iida, the road to promotion."

Deku nodded. "I'll do it. I owe it to everyone whose help I've received."

Master Harry smiled. "And you, young Uraraka?"

"How could I say no? I gotta keep this dude in check." She hip-checked Deku playfully.

"Stop messing with me!"

As the two squabbled (and as Iida chastised them) Master Harry turned to Todoroki. "My boy, don't worry about your Guard duties. Let someone else cover. This is your chance to see how far you have come, all on your own. Forget the family ties for but a moment; be yourself." Todoroki nodded. "I will. I am honored."

Iida pushed his hand into the air as if he were chopping it. "I too will join this competition! I owe it to my mother and Tensei!"

Master Harry nodded. "Then it is settled. I asked you earlier than the information required it to be because I want _you_ to be prepared." Deku nodded. "Train your minds and bodies. Eat and drink, read and practice. The Trials begin in one week."

Master Harry smiled at the group.

"Go out there. Remember our school's motto; Plus Ultra. Go beyond."


End file.
